child's play
by alHecate
Summary: Encore une sale affaire pour les frères Winchester. Il vont apprendre que les apparences peuvent être réellement trompeuses...voir mortelles. cette fic se situe aprés la saison 4 mais ne traite pas de l'apocalypse à proprement parler.
1. Chapter 1

Hensley, Arkansas.

« …tu plaisantes, Mr Smith a carrément faillit tourner de l'oeil…

_quelle chochotte ce type, il est déjà nul en tant que prof mais en plus il vaut rien en tant qu'homme !_

ouais, c'est clair, quand tu penses que c'est lui qui va nous chaperonner pour le bal de fin d'année, ça fait peur …

_sauf s'il ne se remet pas de cette journée, tous ce sang, c'est sur il va partir en dépression…_

Ça serait peut être pas une mauvaise chose…

_ben dans tous les cas, j'aimerais bien savoir qui t'as fait cette mauvaise blague, j'veux dire c'est quand même stupide de mettre des aiguilles de couture dans une trousse d'école au milieu de tous tes stylos, t'aurais pu te faire encore plus mal !_

j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus…

Claire, chérie, tu me raccroches tout de suite ce téléphone sinon je fais couper ta ligne perso…

Bon faut que je te laisse ou ma mère va péter une durite si j'explose encore le forfait de téléphone !

_ouais, je comprends, la mienne est pareil… bon on se voit demain au lycée ?_

ça marche, je te dirais mes suppositions sur qui est derrière ma blessure fatale !!

_mouais… dors bien !_

toi aussi ! tchao Milly ! »

Claire, assise en tailleur sur son lit, raccrocha le téléphone avec un sourire serein sur le visage. Sa main droite, bandée, témoignait de son agression mais ne semblait pas la gêner plus que de coutume.

Son amie d'enfance et elle ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'appeler le soir malgré le fait qu'elles venaient de passer 8 heures ensemble dans le même lycée. Les rumeurs et les racontars ne pouvaient attendre une nuit entière pour des jeunes filles de 15 ans et le téléphone était probablement l'outil indispensable dans une chambre d'ado en mal d'amitié.

« Claire, je t'ai demandé de raccrocher ! » hurla une femme d'environ 45 ans en bas des escaliers, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés reflétant incontestablement le visage renfrogné d'une mère en charge d'une adolescente.

« c'est fait maman, depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes ! » répondit sa fille sur un ton de défi, comme d'habitude.

« Alors comment expliques-tu que le téléphone du bas ne marche pas ?

Je te promets que j'ai raccroché, tu peux venir vérifier si tu ne me crois pas, ton phone doit déconner, voilà tout…

Ne parle pas comme ça ! je te préviens Claire, les soirées en n'en plus finir au téléphone avec tes copines, c'est terminé ! vous vous voyez toute la journée au lycée, il faudra t'en contenter pour papoter…

Ouais, ouais… » objecta Claire à voix basse comme si les propos de sa mère n'étaient que des paroles en l'air qui lui passaient bien au dessus de la tête.

Après quelques minutes à regarder un magazine où figurait sa chanteuse préférée, la jeune femme dut se résigner à bouger de son lit pour se préparer à aller se coucher. Elle rangea donc tous ses livres de classes qui traînaient ouverts sur ses couvertures ainsi que son bloc note totalement griffonné de petits dessins insignifiants qu'elle avait réalisé lors de son entretient téléphonique avec son amie.

Après un lavage de dents express et avoir souhaité, dans un soupir, une bonne nuit tout aussi rapide à ses parents, l'adolescente se décida tant bien que mal à se mettre au lit.

Il était environ minuit et demi et tout était calme dans la maison depuis environ 1 heure.

Claire, comme à son habitude depuis maintenant 3 jours, se tournait inlassablement dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. En plus de la chaleur incessante et de la lourdeur de l'air due aux orages environnants, sa main blessée lui grattait horriblement, ce qui l'empêchait de se détendre et de se reposer malgré le fait qu'elle ne dorme toujours pas.

Sa chambre était ornée de tableaux et posters divers accrochés aléatoirement sur des murs de couleurs gris perle dont on ne voyait d'ailleurs plus réellement les teintes. Juste à coté de son lit, se dressait un magnifique cadre d'environ 70 centimètres de hauteur dans lequel était peinte une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blonds intenses qui regardait le ciel tout en tenant un bouquet de fleurs aux pétales d'un rose pâle captivant. C'était sans aucun doute le tableau préféré de Claire, on lui avait offert pour ses 5 ans et depuis elle ne s'en séparait jamais malgré les nombreuses fois où elle avait refait la décoration de sa chambre.

Un orage s'était rapproché rapidement et les éclairs semblaient illuminer la chambre de la jeune femme de façon continue à travers les rideaux en mousseline qui ne recouvraient qu'un soupçon de la petite fenêtre.

Claire avait les yeux fixés sur son tableau, elle l'admirait par à-coup et selon les caprices de l'orage. Une lumière plus vive vînt éclairer d'avantage la chambre de l'adolescente, et à sa plus grande surprise elle cru voir la femme peinte bougeait à l'intérieur de son cadre. La jeune fille se figea assise sur son lit à la recherche de l'interrupteur de sa petite lampe de chevet. Mais l'orage étant violent, l'électricité avait sauté.

Claire se cala contre le mur juste derrière elle, les jambes repliées et ses bras les entourant comme si elle avait froid dans cette chaleur torride. Toutefois elle ne pouvait retirer ses yeux du tableau qui ne semblait pas se soucier de la peur panique de la jeune fille.

Au fur et à mesure que les nombreux impacts de foudre éclairaient la chambre, les yeux verts émeraude de la femme de la peinture semblaient se tourner en direction de Claire.

Le vent paraissait s'abattre plus que nécessaire sur la maison faisant craquer les branches des arbres à l'extérieur de la battisse mais la force du souffle chassait quelques nuages et l'orage commençait donc à s'estomper au plus grand désarroi de l'adolescente. Les éclairs se devenaient rares et la pénombre s'installait peu à peu dans la petite pièce. La foudre ne s'était pourtant pas arrêtée totalement mais l'espace entre deux illuminations s'avérait une éternité pour la jeune fille. La tête de la femme peinte, qui paraissait tellement innocente quelques minutes auparavant, s'était tournée complètement de façon sournoise vers la jeune adolescente.

L'orage s'était maintenant éloigné à une vitesse vertigineuse ramenant avec lui grondement, éclairs et nuages noirs. En quelques secondes, un faible halo de lumière s'immisça dans la pièce à travers les doux rideaux, la lune semblait apaiser la nuit et apporta une once de luminosité dans cette pénombre macabre.

Les yeux de Claire s'étaient habitués à cette faible luminosité et elle pouvait à présent discerner quelques objets dans sa chambre et scruter parfaitement son tableau, qui à son grand tourment continuait de la fixer intensément.

Quelques larmes tièdes vinrent couler sur les joues blanchâtres de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle vit que la femme peinte commençait à esquiver un sourire malsain. Ses lèvres froides, bleuies par la pénombre, se tendirent peu à peu pour afficher un rictus des plus funeste qui fit frissonner Claire au plus profond de son être. La jeune fille se décida à bouger et sortit de son lit dans lequel elle ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité. Elle pouvait percevoir les yeux de la femme la suivre à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait même l'impression que son corps commençait à sortir de son cadre. Au bout de deux mètres, Claire se stoppa, elle avait la sensation que le sol bougeait étrangement sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'il en était, elle ressauta instantanément sur son lit. Des centaines de serpents s'étaient infiltrés dans sa chambre et recouvraient entièrement le vieux planché de la pièce lui donnant une impression de sable mouvant. L'adolescente voulu crier, seulement aucun son ne put sortir, quelque chose lui obstruait la gorge ; un boa d'un diamètre de plus de cinq centimètres commençait à sortir doucement de sa bouche ouverte. L'animal glissait aisément la tête la première en direction du sol toujours en mouvement. Les yeux de Claire, remplient de moitié par les larmes, étaient grands ouverts regardant avec effroi ce serpent monstrueux sortir de sa propre bouche. Au dessus d'elle des couleuvres et autres petites vipères tombaient du plafond pour atterrir dans ses cheveux longs. Après quelques hauts le cœur et un débattement féroce l'adolescente succomba à la terreur et son cœur s'arrêta, elle s'effondra sur son lit, son regard dépourvu d'âme.

La femme se redressa alors dans son cadre. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis jusqu'à ce qu'une fine amende laisse entrevoir la couleur verte assombris de vengeance scruter le corps sans vie de Claire, son sourire insidieux et perfide s'élargie, laissant transparaître l'entière satisfaction de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, puis ses traits redevinrent des plus banals en moins d'une seconde.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgue de Little Rock, Arkansas.

_65 heures plus tard_

Un corps d'environ 1m60 était allongé sur un brancard, un léger drap blanc plié sur lui, découvrant uniquement son visage. La jeune fille était châtain, sa peau blanche ressemblant à de la porcelaine contrastait terriblement avec ses lèvres et ses paupières bleuies teintées de noir. Autour d'elle, deux hommes, grands, habillés de costumes gris, semblaient se disputer futilement.

« Putain Sam, c'était ton tour d'aller à la laverie, de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant avec l'un de tes costards sur le dos ?!

… d'un nain en colère.

Très drôle, je suis obligé de retrousser mes manches et en plus de ça on dirait que j'ai chié dans mon froc !

Donc t'as l'air d'un nain en colère avec des problèmes intestinaux.

Arrêtes un peu de te foutre de moi, comment ça se fait que tes costumes soient propres et pas les miens, hein ?

Parce que, mon cher frère, je n'utilise pas mes fringues d'agent fédéral pour draguer des femmes dans des bars miteux…

Ben tu devrais peut-être, t'aurais probablement plus de succès auprès des filles mon petit Sammy !

J'ai pas besoin de m'habiller comme un pingouin pour plaire moi…!

Non, c'est vrai que t'as le choix entre les loups-garous femelles ou les démones !... quoique t'as pas encore essayé la vampire…

La ferme Grincheux, voilà le médecin légiste !

Les Winchester se retournèrent en même temps pour accueillir un homme de petite taille, les cheveux grisonnant, le bas ventre en pleine expansion de la soixantaine bien tassée et des chaussures d'au moins trois pointures au dessus de la sienne.

Sam se tourna vers son frère et le regarda fixement avec un léger sourire voulant dire un « tu vois t'es pas le seul à ressembler à un nain », ce que Dean lui renvoya par des yeux des plus menaçants exprimant un « tu vas me le payer cher ».

Le docteur avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au brancard et y déposa un dossier sur les jambes de la défunte.

« Vous êtes les deux agents du FBI qui ont appelé ce matin ?

C'est cela même ! » répondit Dean d'un ton catégorique en montrant sa fausse plaque.

« Agents Blackmore et Glover. » ajouta le cadet en imitant son frère.

« Je suis le docteur Marvin, médecin légiste du compté. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, commençons. » Après avoir serré la main des deux faux agents, le légiste reprit son dossier et commença à tourner autour du corps de l'adolescente. « Il s'agit de Claire Hannigan, 15 ans. Née ici même à l'hôpital de Little Rock et décédée il y a 3 jours à son domicile, dans la ville de Hensley, au alentour de 1 heure du matin. Cause de la mort : indéterminée…

Comment ça indéterminée, votre secrétaire nous a dit que vous aviez effectué l'autopsie ce matin, et la presse parle d'une crise cardiaque ? » le coupa Dean d'un ton autoritaire.

« Agent Blackmore, trouvez-vous normal qu'une jeune fille de 15 ans, en parfaite condition physique, faisant de la gymnastique en club le mercredi et le samedi, soit sujet à une crise cardiaque foudroyante en plein milieu de la nuit ?

« Heu non, et c'est justement pour cela que nous somme là… » répondit l'aîné un peu désorienté.

« Bien, nous somme donc sur la même longueur d'ondes ! donc si vous vouliez bien me laisser terminer mon rapport, je pourrais vous expliquer pourquoi la mort de cette jeune demoiselle est dite : indéterminée… ! ».

Un léger silence vînt s'installer dans la petite salle blanche. Le médecin trapu fixait Dean d'un air intransigeant alors que ce dernier avait baissé les yeux comme un enfant honteux d'avoir mal parler à ses parents ; quant à Sam, il se régalait de la situation délicate que sont frère avait tant de facilité à provoquer.

C'est tout de même le cadet qui coupa l'interlude, délivrant ainsi son aîné de la gène qu'il avait occasionné.

« Allez-y doc, donnez nous votre théorie. »

Le médecin légiste hésita un moment puis se retourna vers Sam et continua son compte rendu.

Comme je le disais précédemment, Melle Hannigan était en grande forme physique et il me paraissait plus qu'étrange qu'une attaque cardiaque ait pu venir à bout d'une adolescente de son age. Toutefois, il semblerait que cette jeune femme ait été sujette à un fort traumatisme lié à un affolement certain.

Vous voulez dire qu'elle est morte… de peur ? » demanda Sam, surpris par l'explication du médecin.

« C'est exactement cela ! » répliqua le légiste en sortant un petit crayon noir de la poche supérieure de sa blouse.

Il pointa le petit objet en direction du bas du visage de la jeune femme.

« Regardez messieurs, le contour de sa bouche est irrégulièrement déformé. Dans le cas d'une crise cardiaque habituelle, la cavité buccale est à demi ouverte par manque d'oxygénation, mais dans le cas de notre défunte, le palet ainsi que ses lèvres sont étirés au maximum jusqu'à craquement de l'épiderme. De plus, comme vous pouvez le voir, sa gorge est anormalement gonflée. Les muscles de part et d'autre de son oesophage ont été sollicités plus que de coutume pour une simple crise cardiaque …

d'après vous, qu'elles en sont les causes ? » demanda Dean, un peu plus confiant face au petit homme.

« Et bien nous retrouvons ce genre d'insistance musculaire après un étouffement important, lorsqu'un objet est coincé dans la trachée par exemple; mais pour info, il n'y avait aucun corps étranger pris dans la gorge de cette jeune fille lors de mon autopsie. La deuxième hypothèse, et probablement notre cas ici, s'agirait d'une réaction à un stress phobique de grande ampleur.

Nous retrouvons donc l'explication de départ, à savoir la peur. » fit Sam en se penchant vers le visage pâle de l'adolescente.

« Tout à fait ! de plus mon examen cardiovasculaire montre qu'aucune défaillance cardiaque n'est à l'origine de la mort de cette jeune personne. Toutes ses artères et autres vaisseaux étaient en parfait état lors de l'autopsie. Cependant la peur n'étant pas un critère scientifique, et mes théories n'étant que pures hypothèses impossibles à prouver, je dirais donc que cette jeune fille est morte de causes indéterminées ! » l'homme trapu appuya le dernier mot tout en scrutant Dean avec insistance.

Sam retira le drap légèrement pour mieux observer le corps de l'adolescente à la recherche d'autres indices et se détourna vers son frère lorsqu'il vit la main blessée de Claire.

« Que lui est-elle arrivée ? » demanda Dean en pointant du doigt la main droite de la jeune fille, comme pour se détacher des yeux désobligeants du médecin.

« Une plaisanterie de mauvais goût entre jeunes gens. Claire était passée à l'hôpital la veille de sa mort, un de ses camarades de classe lui a déposé des aiguilles de coutures à l'intérieur de sa trousse d'école, ce qui a valu à notre chère amie quelques points de sutures… »

L'explication du vieil homme fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable qu'il s'empressa de décrocher en marchant vers le fond de sa petite salle mortuaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard il était de retour avec une expression contrariée sur le visage, accentuant légèrement ses rides déjà existantes.

« Excusez-moi messieurs, mais j'ai à faire. Vous avez mon numéro, donc si toutefois vous avez de plus amples questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre… ».

Le médecin légiste serra la main des Winchester, se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut derrière la porte battante en moins d'une minute.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard en haussant les sourcils.

« Va falloir que tu laves mes costards, c'est définitivement une enquête pour nous ! » lança Dean en empruntant le même chemin que le docteur quelques secondes avant lui.

Le cadet soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, débité comme d'habitude devant les propos de son aîné, et emboîta le pas à son frère.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotel Legacy, Little Rock, Arkansas.

Un léger souffle chaud balayait le parking du petit motel sur lequel les arbres dansaient fébrilement sous un ciel nuageux.

Dean, chargé d'un gros sac de couleur vert armé, descendit de sa Chevrolet de 1967 et se dirigea vers la porte numéro 27 à quelques mètres juste devant lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce légèrement éclairée, il découvrit Sam, assis sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et quelques livres ouverts, éparpillés un peu partout autour de lui.

« qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi longtemps ? Faut pas 3 heures pour laver des fringues ! » Pesta le cadet en voyant son frère arrivait.

« t'avais qu'à y aller, c'était ton tour…

… oui je sais, mais comme tu bousilles mon pc à chaque fois que tu le touches, j'ai préféré faire les recherches pendant que toi tu te payes la laverie ! en plus y avait pratiquement que tes affaires …

J'aurais pas eu à y aller si t'avais fait ton boulot dés le départ ! répliqua l'aîné en posant son sac sur son lit.

Sam soupira et remit son nez derrière son ordinateur. Dean comprit que son frère ne voulait pas continuer leur petite dispute et se résigna à laisser son cadet à ses recherches. Il savait très bien que Sam s'était sûrement inquiété de ne pas le voir arriver plus tôt. Il aurait réagi de la même manière à sa place, sinon pire. Ils avaient une affaire délicate de meurtre inexpliqué et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui avait pu tuer cette jeune fille, quel genre de monstre ou autre créature qu'ils pouvaient connaître, donc traîner la nuit dans cette ville n'était peut être pas l'idée du siècle.

« alors qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? » se risqua Dean en sortant quelques affaires de son sac.

« ben, pas grand-chose en réalité. Aucune marque réellement visible sur le corps de la fille, pas non plus d'indices apparents qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un truc qu'on connaît, donc…

… donc tu viens de passer 3 heures à glandouiller en somme !

Sam baissa la tête comme s'il avait honte de son inefficacité et lorsque Dean se retourna devant l'absence de réponse de son frère, il s'aperçut que sa petite remarque n'était pas forcément la bien venue en vue des yeux déçus de son cadet.

« Sammy, fait pas cette tête, on va trouver! On n'a même pas fouillé la maison de la gamine, je suis sûr que demain on aura plus d'infos sur notre tueur… quoiqu'il soit ! aller, on va bouffer, je meurs de faim !!

j'ai déjà mangé, je t'ai pas attendu, il est plus de 23 heures et j'avais trop la dalle…

J'hallucine, j'espère au moins que tu m'as gardé une part de tarte ?! »

Sam fit un signe de tête en direction de la petite table en bois ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Dessus étaient posées plusieurs boites en carton de forme rectangulaire sur lesquels était écris cheeseburgers, une qui venait probablement de la pâtisserie du coin et quelques bières non entamées, regroupées juste à coté.

Dean se dirigea donc vers son dîner avec un sourire non dissimulé, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à son cadet qui s'était remis à pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

Ce dernier était dans une phase un peu difficile depuis quelques semaines. Son fiasco pour éviter que Lucifer ne sorte des enfers avait plongé Sam dans une sorte de dépression sans fin. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussit à empêcher l'apocalypse mais en plus tout était de sa faute, il avait brisé le dernier sceau, il avait fait plus confiance à une démone plutôt qu'à son propre frère et bien que quelques doutes sur ses intentions se soit fait sentir en dernier lieu, il avait tout de même opter pour la destruction de Lilith sans savoir les conséquences de ses choix.

Dean savait à quel point son cadet pouvait se sentir coupable, mais malgré le soutient qu'il avait pu lui fournir et en dépit de ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux deux, il n'arrivait pas à rassurer Sam et ce soir prouver qu'il était encore loin d'y parvenir. Lui-même avait eut du mal à réinstaller une certaine confiance entre eux mais l'amour qu'il portait pour son frère avait été évidemment le plus fort.

Cependant la moindre faute ou le moindre échec mettait le cadet des Winchester dans un état de détresse profonde et Dean avait du mal à regarder son petit frère souffrir de la sorte.

L'apocalypse était pourtant là, plusieurs semaines venaient de se passer depuis la libération de Lucifer, et la guerre entre les démons et les anges battait son plein en ne faisant que quelques victimes humaines, pour l'instant. Beaucoup plus de créatures avaient fait leur apparitions et les frères Winchester n'arrêtaient plus les chasses. Ils savaient pertinemment que cette bataille durerait des mois et ils préféraient se battre pour défendre l'humanité plutôt que de prendre partie au coté des anges, malgré le mécontentement de ces derniers. Les hommes ne se doutaient de rien, leurs vies paisibles n'étaient accentuées que de quelques soucis sans gravités, ils ne pressentaient pas que l'apocalypse était proche et que leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Sam et Dean, eux, le savaient que trop bien et se jetaient à corps perdu dans les différentes chasses qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin.

Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de Démons et autres esprits qu'ils pouvaient exterminer. A savoir si cette fois il s'agissait bien de l'un de ces cas.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un esprit vengeur ? » demanda Dean la bouche pleine de tarte au pomme.

« vengeur de quoi ? tu crois réellement que cette adolescente et pu attiser les foudre d'un esprit vengeur… ?

Ben pourquoi pas, on l'a déjà vu !

Ouais, je sais pas, je le sens pas. En plus ça colle pas avec les aiguilles dans la trousse d'école.

Ça n'a peut être rien à voir, c'est peut être une salle blague d'un de ses potes comme l'a dit l'autre bouffon de médecin légiste !

Dean !!

Quoi ? c'est vrai. Cette fille est morte de peur et un esprit s'est sensé foutre la frousse non ?

Ouais t'as peut être raison… » répondit Sam sans trop de conviction.

…Ou peut être pas ! on en saura plus quand on aura passer la maison de la gamine à l'EMF ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que Sam se leva de son lit pour récupérer les quelques affaires que son frère avait ramené de la laverie. En fouillant dans le paquet de linge propre, il découvrit que ses deux chemises étaient devenues étrangement roses pâles.

« DEAN !!! »

L'aîné revint à toutes vitesse dans la pièce principale, du dentifrice partout autour de la bouche, croyant que son frère avait des ennuis. Il découvrit son cadet les bras en l'air, une chemise délavée dans chaque main.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi mes fringues sont roses…

J'en sais rien Sammy, c'est peut être ton string rouge qui a déteint !

Très drôle, vraiment hilarant ! en attendant toutes tes affaires sont roses également du gland !!! »

Dean se dirigea à son tour rapidement vers le paquet de linge et y fouilla ardemment à la recherche de ses costumes lorsqu'il trouva le coupable. Il sortit doucement un soutient gorge d'un rouge éclatant aux dentelles des plus sexy. Il se retourna vers son frère avec un sourire navré sur le visage comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé.

« Laisses-moi deviner, tu n'étais pas seul à la laverie ce soir ?! » demanda Sam, dépité.

Non.

Et au plus grand des hasards, la personne qui était avec toi était une fille du genre… charmée ?

Oui.

Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi il t'a fallu trois heures pour laver trois costards, deux chemises, et une paire de chaussettes trouées.

… et un sous vêtement féminin…

Dean !

Quoi, j'te jure Sammy elle était trop bonne !

C'est bon, épargne-moi les détails. »

Sam soupira, une fois de plus et s'enferma dans la salle de bain tout en grommelant faussement sur son frère, laissant son aîné avec un sourire nigaud accentué de dentifrice blanc autour des lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Les quelques rayons du soleil d'une matinée tardive venaient d'apparaître derrière les vieux rideaux de la chambre numéro 27 du motel.

Sam, comme à son habitude, était levé depuis les aurores laissant quelques heures de sommeil utiles à son frère avant d'entamer une journée de chasse et de recherches ennuyeuses.

L'odeur du café chaud posé sur la table de nuit quelques heures plus tard, réveilla Dean doucement. Il s'étira longuement avant de poser un pied hors de son lit. Lorsque sa vue fut enfin claire, il découvrit son cadet assis sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la petite table en bois, le portable posé sur cette dernière et un paquet de livres en vrac dispersés un peu partout autour, comme d'habitude.

« Me dis pas que t'as fait des recherches toutes la nuit » lança Dean tout en baillant.

« non, je commence juste depuis quelques minutes !

Menteur ! t'as dormis au moins?

…plusieurs heures. » répondit Sam les yeux fixés sur son écran d'ordinateur sans même détourné le regard vers son frère sachant pertinemment ce que son aîné allait lui demander.

Re…menteur ! tu dois te détendre un minimum, t'as une tête à faire peur !

Si je te dis que je me suis reposé… !

Ouais, c'est ça… ! »

Dean savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, son petit frère était d'un naturel têtu, et l'obliger à se reposer était déjà peine perdue. Il connaissait son cadet mieux que quiconque, et il savait que Sam avait passé la nuit à ressasser dans sa tête les évènements catastrophiques qui s'était passé il y a quelques semaines et comme il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il avait préféré se lever et être utile en effectuant quelques recherches.

L'aîné prit son café et but quelques gorgées avant de passer sa main sur son visage, pour mieux se réveiller, et de rejoindre son frère.

« t'as l'air plus enthousiaste que hier soir, t'as trouvé un truc intéressant ?

Et bien en fait, oui ! » sortit Sam assez fier de lui tout en tournant son ordinateur en direction de son aîné.

« Super, vas-y raconte !!

Et bien, hier je cherchais d'autres morts inexpliqués dans cette ville et les alentours en rapport avec notre chasse mais…

… mais ça n'a rien donné vu la tronche de basset hound que tu tirais !

Très drôle. Non en fait la seule mort suspecte qu'il y a eut dans ce patelin ces derniers jours était une dame âgée, étouffée par son dentier dans son bain.

Au récit de son frère, Dean fit une grimace légèrement dégoûter devant la scène qu'il était en train de s'imaginer.

- « j'ai quand même vérifié si la cause de la mort avait été prouvée… » Continua Sam en voyant la tête sordide de son aîné.

- « et… ?

- … et le médecin légiste à retrouver ses dents dans son estomac !

- Bon d'accord, c'est dégueu ! Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé d'autre ?

- Donc ça s'était hier soir ! Ce matin je me suis intéressé aux accidents non mortels qui s'étaient produits récemment….

- Et laisses moi deviner, il y a eu des affaires bizarres dans le coin ?

- Exactement ! Et ils se sont tous produits au même endroit : le lycée Saint Gabriel de Little Rock.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Dean en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de son cadet.

Sam pianota un instant sur son clavier pour trouver les quelques informations qu'il avait récolté et montra du doigt les différents articles de presse relatant les faits.

« un professeur d'éducation physique et sportive se retrouve dans une chaise roulante après avoir reçu, sois disant, un ballon de basquet au niveau de la colonne vertébrale…

Le coup a du être sacrément violent pour qu'il se retrouve paralyser.

… oui ça c'est sûr mais c'est pas finit ! La pompom girl en chef du lycée a été défigurée après un accident malencontreux à la cantine. Il semblerait qu'un récipient remplit d'huile de friture bouillante se soit accidentellement renversé sur la tête de la jeune fille la brûlant au 3e degré et lui cramant tous les cheveux. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il n'y a aucun témoin, personne n'a vu ni entendu ce qui s'était passé !

Nom de Dieu, Sammy, ça devient flippant le lycée de nos jours…

Et c'est pas le pire !

Tu veux dire qu'il y a pire qu'un prof de sport paraplégique et qu'une ado transformée en cochon grillé ?

Euh, et ben oui Dean, bien pire!

L'aîné soupira un instant comme pour se préparer mentalement et fit signe à son frère qu'il attendait la suite en clignant des yeux et en balançant sa tête sur le coté.

Ok, vas y je suis prêt !

Alors, notre grand gagnant de la semaine s'appelle Zack, il a 16 ans et il s'est retrouvé piégé sous les gradins du stade de foot. Seulement lors de l'effondrement des estrades, l'une des armatures en fer à traverser… son entre jambe…

Tu veux dire que ça lui a coupé les …

C'est exactement ce que je veux dire et malheureusement pour lui ça ne repousse pas ces choses là !

Putain de merde Sammy, j'ai mal pour ce pauvre gamin, il a même pas pu goûter au plaisir de vie qu'il est déjà sur le banc de touche, c'est terrible !

Mouais, et comme pour les deux autres accidents personnes n'a vu ce qu'il s'est réellement passé… » continua Sam comme s'il avait fait abstraction des commentaires douteux de son frère.

Le cadet se leva et après un étirement rapide, il prit sa veste sur l'une des chaises et se planta juste à coté de la porte d'entrée tandis que Dean lisait toujours l'article sur l'accident de l'adolescent en grimaçant à chaque détail de l'affaire.

« Bon Dean, il faut qu'on y aille, on doit inspecter la baraque de la fille!

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Claire est la seule qui soit morte et en plus de ça, pas au lycée… » lança L'aîné tout en se levant à son tour de sa chaise.

« Oui mais elle était élève dans ce bahut et je te paris que toutes ces affaires sont liées.

Ouais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus ! en attendant on se sépare pas, tous ces accidents ne me disent rien qui vaille et franchement je la sens pas cette affaire ! »

Dean prit lui aussi sa veste et passa la porte, suivis de prés par Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Lycée Saint Gabriel, Little Rock, Arkansas.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi heure que les frères Winchester attendaient sagement dans cette chère Impala. Le parking du lycée était rempli de voitures de tous les styles, allant de la Mercedes grand standing jusqu'à la fourgonnette à peine en état de marche. On pouvait facilement repérer celles des professeurs et celles des élèves rien qu'à la carrosserie et à la couleur.

Devant la grille d'entrée noire mélangée de rouille, un panneau immense d'un gris métallisé désobligeant sur lequel était graver Saint Gabriel High school, faisait figure de surveillant mal intentionné et morne.

Sam et Dean patientaient le moindre son de cloche faisant surgir les élèves par les multiples portes de l'établissement. L'inspection de la maison de Claire Hannigan n'avait rien donné et l'aîné commençait sérieusement à s'énerver devant le manque d'indices évidents du meurtre de la jeune fille.

Putain, c'est pas possible, on patauge dans cette affaire de merde…

Calmes-toi Dean, on va forcément trouver quelque chose, cette fille n'est pas morte de peur comme ça ! déjà on peut enlever l'hypothèse de l'esprit, aucune onde d'aucune sorte sur l'EMF, ni dans sa chambre ni aux alentours...

C'est pas non plus un démon, pas de souffre, que dalle !!

Bon, si c'était un monstre ou une créature, il aurait laissé inévitablement des traces…mais là y avait rien, c'était clean !

Trop clean à mon goût Sammy, ça cache quelques chose et ça me plait pas !

Si ça se trouve on a tout faux et on a un psychopathe sur les bras. C'est peut être pas une affaire pour nous finalement…

…J'en doute mais on va tout de même s'en assurer ! » finit par dire l'aîné en sortant brusquement de la voiture à la vue des élèves qui sortaient de tous cotés.

Sam et Dean avançaient rapidement au milieu de la cour de récréation vêtis de leur costume gris dissimulant leur identité. Le cadet avait une photo à la main qu'il avait empruntée à la maison des Hannigan, sur laquelle Claire et une autre adolescente riaient aux éclats.

Au fond du préau, une jeune fille brune, rondelette, s'était assise sur le dossier de l'un des nombreux bancs en bois mal entretenus. Lorsque le cadet l'aperçut, il interpella son frère et partit en direction de l'adolescente solitaire.

Regardes Dean, c'est elle !

t'es sûr ? comment elle s'appelle déjà ? » demanda l'aîné tout en marchant au coté de Sam.

Heu, Mildred Smith…

Et après on se demande pourquoi le nombre de suicidés accroît chez les adolescents, mais avec un prénom pareil moi aussi j'aurais envie de me flinguer !

Dean, t'as fini, elle aurait pu t'entendre » chuchota le cadet en arrivant à la hauteur de la fille après avoir donné un coup de coude furtif dans les côtes de son aîné.

Les deux frères préparèrent leur fausse carte d'agents fédéraux afin de la présenter rapidement à l'adolescente.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, agents Blackmore et Glover, nous aimerions parler de votre amie Claire Hannigan… si vous aviez un instant à nous consacrer ? » Commença Sam sur un ton autoritaire.

Blackmore et Glover hein ? comme dans le groupe Deep Purple… vous savez le guitariste et le bassiste!

Heu non, on ne connaît pas. » mentit Dean en regardant d'un air impressionné la jeune fille.

« Mouais, coïncidence alors ! » répondit l'adolescente en fixant intensément l'aîné à la recherche de la moindre faille.

« Oui, bref, pouvez-vous nous parler de votre amie, Mildred ? » coupa Sam excédé.

Milly ! je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Milly !

Sam et Dean firent un mouvement de tête en guise d'approbation avant de s'asseoir à coté de l'élève pour écouter son récit.

« je pensais que Claire était morte d'une crise cardiaque ?

c'est juste une enquête de routine » répondit Sam rapidement.

« Elle était ma meilleure amie vous savez, on se connaissait depuis l'age de 3 ans…

Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu lui en vouloir, avait-elle des ennemis ? » demanda doucement le cadet pour ne pas affoler la jeune fille.

« Non, tout le monde l'aimait, elle était très gentille !

Mais j'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un avait mis des aiguilles dans sa trousse afin de la blesser ? » reprit Dean sur le même ton que son frère.

« Oui, elle savait qui s'était mais elle ne me l'a pas dit ! je crois que c'est ces deux garces de sorcières qui lui ont fait ce coup, elles sont tellement méchantes, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !!

Des sorcières ? » s'interpella Sam et Dean d'une seule voix.

« c'est une expression messieurs, quoique dés fois on peut se le demander… ! en tous cas personne ne peut les saquer, elles ne parlent jamais à d'autres élèves, elles sont toujours que toutes les deux et je suis sûr qu'elles manigancent des sales coups à ceux qu'elles détestent le plus ! la semaine dernière Claire a renversé accidentellement son jus d'orange sur la jupe de l'une d'elle et je suis sûr qu'elles se sont vengées en mettant ces aiguilles dans sa trousse… »

Quelques larmes vinrent embuer le regard de la jeune fille. Sam lança un coup d'œil à Dean faisant comprendre qu'il était tant de s'en aller.

Merci Milly pour votre aide et nous somme vraiment désolés pour votre amie. » Ajouta le cadet avant de se retourner en direction de la sortie, accompagné de son aîné.

Les deux frères étaient à mis chemin vers leur voiture lorsque quelque chose attira leur attention. Leurs regards se détournèrent en direction de deux jeunes filles. L'une avait les cheveux bouclés d'un brun intense, sa peau chocolat se mariant avec ses yeux sombres captivants ; La deuxième était blonde aux reflets or, sa peau blanche nacrée reflétait le soleil et ses yeux brillaient exagérément d'un bleu presque turquoise. Elles étaient si différentes physiquement et en même temps si semblables dans leur façon d'agir que ni Sam ni Dean ne purent sortir le moindre mot le temps que les deux adolescentes les scrutaient intensément de leurs yeux envoûtants. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles disparurent derrières l'une des nombreuses portes du lycée que Sam prit la parole.

« je crois que se sont les deux filles que Milly parlait toute à l'heure…

Et je crois qu'elles sont étroitement liées à notre affaire mon petit Sammy, j'en mettrais ma main à coupé…! » répondit Dean en reprenant le chemin de l'Impala avec une grimace d'appréhension sur le visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les frères Winchester étaient de nouveau à l'intérieur de la Chevrolet noir, mais lorsque Sam voulut fermer sa portière, une épine d'au moins sept centimètres de long, cachée dans la poignet, vint se planter directement dans sa main. Le cadet hurla de douleur.


	6. Chapter 6

- « Nom de Dieu, ça fait un mal de chien ! » vociféra Sam en tenant sa main droite à l'extérieur de l'Impala.

Dean mit moins de trois seconde pour faire le tour de sa voiture et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son frère pour pouvoir ausculter sa blessure.

- « Laisse-moi voir Sammy, enlève ton autre main ! » répliqua l'aîné en voyant tout le sang s'écoulait par terre. « et merde Sammy qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- On dirait une épine de rose africaine…

- T'as vu la taille de ce machin, il existe des roses qui on des épines aussi longues ?

- La preuve ! » répondit Sam en pointant l'objet enfoncé de moitié dans sa main droite.

- « Bon, il faut que je la retire sinon ça pourrait s'infecter ! t'es prêt ? à trois… »

Sam se prépara à souffrir encore plus que ce qu'il n'endurait déjà. Il tourna la tête et attendit la sentence en grimaçant les yeux fermés.

- " … un ! » cria Dean en arrachant rapidement l'objet pointu de la paume de son cadet.

Sam se retint d'hurler de nouveau mais se calma vite une fois l'épine retirée de sa chair.

Dean essuya la main de son frère délicatement pour vérifier l'ampleur de la blessure. Il ne restait qu'un trou de petit diamètre mais duquel s'écoulait une quantité importante de sang. Il sortit un bandana de la boite à gant juste devant Sam et enveloppa la main blessée de ce dernier de façon à arrêter l'hémorragie.

- « putain, celui qui t'a fait ça va le payer très cher, tu peux me croire, je vais lui faire sortir ses tripes moi! » s'emporta Dean très énervé en revenant sur le siège conducteur.

- T'emballes pas, je vais pas crever d'une épine dans la main…

- … oui enfin on a mit des aiguilles à couture dans la trousse de Claire la veille de sa mort et excuse moi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on vient de te faire le même genre de blague à la con.

- Cette fille est morte de peur Dean et je pense qu'avec tous ce qu'on a pu voir dans notre vie, il y a encore de la marge avant que je puisse être effrayé jusqu'à en mourir!

- Y a pourtant certain truc que tu détestes tout particulièrement…

- Dean, stop !

- Non c'est vrai Sammy ! regarde, les clowns par exemple… » continua Dean avec un grand sourire moqueur tout en démarrant sa chère voiture.

- Mais pas au point d'en crever… ! arrêtes tu veux, si ça se trouve cette épines s'est retrouvée là accidentellement…

- Mais oui bien sur mon petit Sammy, c'est vrai qu'on est adepte des coïncidences… »

Sam secoua la tête, une légère grimace sur le visage en guise d'approbation. Il savait pertinemment que son frère avait raison. Les coïncidences dans la famille Winchester étaient aussi courantes que le père noël au mois d'août. Le cadet baissa la tête, pensif, la petite blague qui lui avait voulu un joli trou dans la main n'était probablement que le début de leurs ennuis.

Dean, lui, regardait fixement la route qui défilait devant lui, les mains sur le volant de cuir, au son du ronronnement bien distinct de son Impala. Son regard vert, d'une extrême intensité, prouvait que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son frère, assis juste à ses cotés. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire à travers ses yeux luisants même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les frères Winchester étaient de retour dans leur chambre de motel. Sam s'installa de nouveau à la petite table devant son ordinateur portable, le visage fermé et anxieux, pendant que Dean ramassait quelques livres caractéristiques pour s'installer sur son lit, accompagné d'une de ses bières préférées, faisant semblant que tout aller bien.

- « Bon pas d'esprit, de démon, de grosse bébête bouffeuse d'homme et de créature assoiffée de sang… alors qu'est ce qui nous reste Sammy ?

- La sorcellerie… » répondit Sam d'un ton grave et antipathique en continuant de pianoter sans cesse sur son pc.

- « … Et notre grand gagnant dans la série " je suis de mauvais poil mais je me soigne " est…

- Arrêtes un peu tes conneries Dean, on a du boulot.

- Ç'est pas pour ça que tu dois tirer une gueule de trois mètres de long, les recherches avancerons pas plus vite pour autant…

- Je te signale qu'une fille de 15 ans est morte de façon tragique…

- Et on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle Sam, c'est comme ça !

- … et je serais probablement le prochain. » continua Sam sans faire cas de la réponse de son frère.

L'aîné se stoppa net et son sourire s'effaça instantanément.

- Je croyais que t'allais pas mourir d'une épine dans la main et que t'étais un grand garçon qui n'avait peur de rien?

- Mais j'écoute mon grand frère, les coïncidences ça n'existe pas pour nous et cette blessure n'est probablement pas sans conséquence. Si c'est effectivement de la sorcellerie, je peux m'attendre à des représailles…

- Ça y est tu m'as foutu le cafard, c'est malin !!

En voyant la tête déconfite de Dean, Sam se rendit compte qu'il était peut être aller trop loin dans le retournement de situation morbide. Il voulait simplement que son frère se mette au boulot et fasse ses recherches de façon sérieuse, mais là il l'avait totalement anéantis.

- " Aller, arrêtes, je plaisante, rien ne vas m'arriver puisque j'ai mon grand frère casse-pieds avec moi ! » Lança Sam avec un sourire lumineux et des yeux de chien battu.

Le cadet savait trouver les mots pour réconforter son aîné et Dean ne résistait jamais longtemps à son petit frère lorsqu'il le regardait de cette manière. Cette fois encore, l'aîné capitula. Il soupira un instant et rendit tout de même à Sam un sourire qui cachait sans aucun doute l'inquiétude qui était toujours inlassablement présente. Son petit frère était probablement en danger et cette éventualité n'était pas du tout acceptable pour un grand frère comme lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Plusieurs heures venaient de s'écouler dans la chambre de motel qui s'assombrissait au fil du temps et des nuages extérieurs. Les restes d'un déjeuné rapide commençaient à sécher sur la table en bois et des cadavres de bouteilles de bières s'entassaient sur la table de nuit de Dean.

- « Si c'était vraiment de la sorcellerie, on aurait probablement trouvé un sac à sortilège planqué dans la chambre de la gamine… mais y avais rien du tout ! » dit finalement Dean en soufflant qui, de toute évidence, en avait marre des recherches qui n'aboutissaient à rien.

Devant l'absence total de réponse de son frère, l'aîné ferma le livre sur lequel il était déjà depuis plus d'une heure et alla rejoindre son cadet, qui pianotait toujours sur son clavier d'ordinateur, au centre de la pièce.

- « alors t'as quelque chose ? » insista Dean en se penchant sur le pc.

- « je crois que oui ! regarde ça ! » répondit Sam en pointant du doigt des textes et images diverses sur son écran.

L'aîné commença à lire les grandes lignes et fit quelques grimaces en regardant les diverses photos.

- « quoi, du vaudou ?! c'est ça ta piste ?

- Ben oui, tout correspond. Cette sorcellerie s'appuie sur les peurs enfouies au plus profond de nos êtres, et pas besoin de sacs à sortilèges, juste une grande connaissance en envoûtement et invocation vaudou !

- Mouais… ! Claire est bien morte de peur mais les autres affaires, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la peur…

- Bien au contraire, je pense que c'était le cas pour les trois accidents. Premièrement le prof d'éducation sportive paraplégique : tu ne crois pas que pour un homme qui excède en sport, son plus grand malheur est d'être paralyser ?! »

Dean acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et d'un rehaussement de sourcil comme il savait bien le faire quand il ne voulait pas admettre que son frère avait raison.

- « et pour la pompom girl c'est pareil. Tu paris que sa plus grande peur c'était d'être la plus laide du lycée, ou un truc du genre. Bon, en ce qui concerne le jeune garçon, je pense qu'il était en pleine crise hormonal et que… enfin tu vois, à leur age le sexe occupe leur pensée à quatre-vingt pourcents de leur temps donc... !

- Oui, ok c'est bon, j'ai compris ! » répondit Dean en faisant une autre grimace. « donc toutes ces victimes étaient sous l'emprise du vaudou ! maintenant faudrait savoir qui est adepte de ce genre de pratique…

- Ben les deux ados de toute à l'heure me semble assez louches mais on acquit pas une telle connaissance en sorcellerie vaudou à l'age de 15 ans !

- Mouais, et pourtant je les sens pas non plus ces filles, elles me filent la chair de poule…

- Je pense qu'on devrait retourner au lycée demain, histoire de parler à plus de monde et de se renseigner quand même sur ces deux gamines » conclu Sam en refermant enfin son pc.

Dean acquiesça de nouveau et se redressa pour s'étirer un peu quant à Sam il commençait à se gratter sa main blessée avec frénésie sous l'œil inquiet de son grand frère.

- « bon, je vais chercher le dîner, et toi arrêtes de te gratter, tu vas finir par t'infecter ta plaie ! » lança Dean en prenant son blouson et en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

- « Quoi, c'est pas ma faute, c'est la bande que tu m'as mise qui me démange…

- Ben arrêtes d'y penser, t'as qu'à prendre une douche, ça te détendra un peu. » ajouta l'aîné avant de claquer la porte. »

Sam pencha la tête sur le coté en pensant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et se leva de sa chaise pour marcher en direction de la salle d'eau.

Le cadet se positionna devant le grand miroir du lavabo et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Pour une fois la chambre de motel qu'ils avaient choisis, était composée d'une salle de bain spacieuse offrant une douche tout à fait convenable. Cette dernière était entièrement carrelée jusqu'au plafond et une porte vitrée étanche, fermait un bac d'environ un mètre carré de surface.

Sam ouvrit la baie vitrée et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude histoire que la température soit la plus agréable lorsqu'il entrerait dans la douche. Il se retourna, retira complètement sa chemise et la déposa sur le sol avant de retirer ses chaussures et de déboutonner son jean.

L'ampoule au plafond se mis à grésiller aléatoirement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne complètement. Seuls les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient finalement la petite pièce à travers la lucarne.

Sam fit un pas en avant afin de vérifier l'interrupteur, mais son pied glissa sur le carrelage, et le cadet partit à la renverse pour atterrir dans la douche. Il se cogna la tête légèrement contre le mur du fond et n'eût pas le temps de se relever que la porte vitrée se referma subitement.

Après s'être relever difficilement sous l'eau chaude, Sam essaya machinalement de rouvrir la baie mais à son plus grand désarroi elle s'était bloquée. Il frappa sur la vitre à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. L'espace étanche lui apparaissait de plus en plus restreint au fur et à mesure que le niveau de l'eau augmenter sur ses chevilles et lorsqu'il se retourna pour fermer les robinets, les tuyaux se percèrent un à un laissant échapper encore plus de liquide transparent dans la petite cabine. Il essaya par tous les moyens de sortir de la douche mais la porte était définitivement condamnée, l'évacuation s'avérait bouchée et il n'y avait aucune sortie possible. Juste au dessus de lui, le plafond semblait se rapprocher sournoisement et le cœur de Sam commençait à s'emballer malgré lui.

Il frappait frénétiquement sur la vitre jusqu'à faire s'en faire saigner les mains et hurlait le nom de son frère depuis déjà plusieurs minutes alors que l'eau lui arrivait maintenant pratiquement à la hauteur de son cou. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur frappait avec fureur dans sa poitrine. Il plongea dans un dernier espoir pour essayer de trouver un objet pouvant briser la vitre, mais rien, rien qui ne puisse l'aider, rien qui ne puisse le sauver. Lorsqu'il voulut remonter à la surface, il se heurta au plafond qui était à présent à quelques centimètres au dessus du niveau de l'eau, qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Sam étouffait, il était épuisé, la force commençait à lui manquer et lorsque le dernier centimètre d'air entre le plafond et l'eau vînt à disparaître, il prononça une dernière fois le prénom de son frère et ferma les yeux en attendant que la mort l'emporte le plus vite possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était plus de 20h lorsque Dean revint les bras chargés de sacs en papier, à la chambre de motel. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une demi heure pour faire l'aller-retour, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son frère très longtemps car il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentuait depuis que quelqu'un l'avait blessé avec une épine ressemblant à un cure-dent tranchant.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, il entendit l'eau coulait dans la douche et déposa ses sacs sur la table au centre de la chambre, prit l'une des bières juste entamée, avant de se rapprocher de la porte de la salle de bain.

- « Me dis pas que t'es encore sous la douche ! J'aurais plus d'eau chaude pour moi, alors magne toi un peu le fion !! » hurla Dean à travers la porte en bois.

Seulement aucune objection ne lui revint, pas même le grognement de son frère en guise de réponse habituelle.

Dean frappa à la porte sachant qu'il ne partirait pas sans un mot de son cadet mais là encore, rien en retour.

- « Hé Sam, tu t'es endormi sous la douche ou quoi ? » demanda l'aîné avec un ton qui se voulait plus inquiet qu'énervé.

Toujours rien.

Dean prit la poignée de la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans résultat. Cette fois c'est la panique qui s'empara de l'aîné et dans un élan il défonça la porte de la salle de bain à grands coups de pied.

Lorsque enfin il entra dans la petite pièce sombre, il découvrit son cadet, assis inconscient dans la douche, torse nu, baie vitrée ouverte, avec l'eau lui coulant sur son visage blême. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang et ses lèvres d'un ton violacé terrifiant s'accordaient petit à petit avec ses paupières sombres.

Devant cette vision horrifiante, Dean lâcha sa bière, qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous le contacte du carrelage, et coura vers son frère. Il le retira de la douche et l'allongea sur le sol afin de prendre son pouls.

Mais il n'y avait aucune pulsation. Le coeur de son frère ne battait plus, il ne respirait plus.

Dean se mit à trembler malgré lui et secoua son cadet comme pour le réveiller, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas revenir à lui.

L'aîné posa alors ses mains sur le torse de son petit frère et commença un massage cardiaque avec hargne.

- « Allez Sammy reviens, je t'en pris…réveille-toi!!! »

Il continuait, encore et encore en alternant massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche. Des larmes chaudes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues sans même s'en rende compte. Les mouvements se répétaient et le temps passait sans que Dean ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Après quelques minutes paraissant une éternité, Sam commença enfin à convulser puis recracha toute l'air qu'il venait juste d'inspirer dans ses poumons avant de reprendre une respiration des plus saccadée.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de relever son petit frère pour le prendre dans ses bras mais ce dernier se débattait comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelque chose.

- « Sammy calmes toi ! Regarde, c'est moi ! Calmes toi !

Sam ouvrit enfin les yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar et se retourna vers son frère.

- « Sam, dis moi ce qui s'est passé ! » lança Dean en prenant la tête de son cadet dans ses mains.

- « la porte…elle s'est refermé toute seule, elle était bloquée et l'eau montée…

- Mais de quoi tu parles, la porte était ouverte quand je suis arrivé !

- Non, les tuyaux ont cédé et le niveau de l'eau grimpait je te dis !

- Sam, les tuyaux sont entiers, il n'y a aucun trou dedans… !

- Non, c'est pas possible, je les ais vu, ils étaient fissurés… » Sam se retourna encore assis vers le bac à douche pour prouver ses dires à son frère mais en voyant la plomberie intacte, il resta figer, comme paralysé. «Je te jure Dean, je me suis retrouvé coincé dans la cabine et l'eau est montée jusqu'au plafond, je ne pouvais plus respirer et …

- Ok, calmes toi Sammy, je te crois ! je pense seulement que tu étais sous l'emprise de sorcellerie… »

- Sam acquiesça, il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Cette fois, il se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère, il était éreinté, il ne pouvait plus et ne voulait plus bouger.

Dean l'étreignit encore une fois, soulagé que son cadet soit en définitive toujours en vie. Il l'aida enfin à se relever et à enfiler des vêtements secs avant de le soutenir jusqu'à son lit.

L'aîné resta un moment assis à coté de son frère juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

- « comment ça se fait que les tuyaux ne soient pas troués ? … et où est passée toute l'eau qu'il y avait dans la douche ? Lança Sam, les yeux luisant, totalement désappointé.

- Je pense en fait que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion… » répondit Dean doucement en fixant son cadet avec intensité.

- Mais je me suis noyé, tu as été obligé de me réanimer !!

- Tu n'avais pas d'eau dans les poumons Sam, seulement toi tu croyais que tu en avais, c'est le propre du vaudou !!

- Mais c'était tellement réel…

- Et quelque part ça l'était vraiment, mais uniquement pour toi !

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi on a rien trouvé chez Claire ; Dieu seul sait ce que cette gamine a vu au point de mourir de peur !

- Probablement quelques chose dont elle était phobique….rappelles toi ce que le petit gros, enfin le médecin légiste, nous a dis, comme quoi les muscles de sa gorge avaient été trop sollicités ; peut être qu'en fait il y avait vraiment quelque chose de coincé dans sa trachée, quelque chose dont elle avait vraiment peur mais que seule elle, a vu.

- Mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas peur de l'eau…

- Mais tu es claustrophobe Sam, ça se sent, tu paniques à chaque fois qu'on reste bloqué dans un endroit restreint, et ton cœur s'est arrêté croyant que tu allais étouffer dans cette douche !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé berner par un envoûtement !

- Tu n'as fait que subir ce qui s'est réellement passé à travers tes propres yeux, tu n'as pas eut le choix…

En voyant le visage blême accentué de cerne de son frère, Dean rabattu le drap léger sur son cadet et lui toucha le front pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Me chouchoute pas comme si j'avais 4 ans, je vais bien. » Marmonna Sam en tournant la tête pour se dégager légèrement de la main trop protectrice de son grand frère.

- « tu as failli y passer Sam…

- Et alors c'est pas la première fois !

- C'est pas pour ça que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ! en plus on sait très bien tous les deux que les envoûtements vaudou ne sont pas anodins et donnent souvent une fièvre de cheval aux victimes…

- Mouais… mais arrêtes de me traiter comme un gamin !

- Tu seras toujours un gamin pour moi ! » répondit Dean en souriant légèrement pour faire comprendre à son cadet qu'il restera malgré tout le petit frère. « Bon aller, il faut que tu dormes, tu as besoin de repos ! je vais faire quelques recherches pour en savoir un peu plus sur ces pratiques vaudou… mais je reste à coté, d'accord ?

Sam répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif avant de fermer ses paupières encore légèrement noircies par le manque d'oxygène qu'il a subit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dean, quant à lui, regarda son cadet s'endormir avec les dents serrées et les yeux rétrécis de colère laissant transparaître toute la fureur à l'égard de celui qui avait failli tuer son frère.


	9. Chapter 9

Il était plus de deux heures du matin mais Dean n'était pas couché, il continuait les recherches sur ses livres en alternances avec des regards vers Sam dont le sommeil semblait mouvementé.

Les pages défilaient une à une et les mots se répétaient sans cesse : « peur », « terrorisé », « affolement », « fièvre », « asphyxie » mais aussi « suicides », « morts indéterminées », « maladies inexpliquées ». Autant de termes en rapport avec les activités vaudou qui ne réconfortaient pas du tout l'aîné des Winchester. Les pratiques liées à cette sorcellerie pouvaient allégrement variées mais toutes avaient assurément un dénouement des plus funeste et la seule solution pour empêcher ou conjurer un envoûtement de ce type était inévitablement l'élimination de l'auteur des pratiques. Evidement cela impliquait la mort d'un humain et pour deux chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, ce n'était pas chose facile.

L'aîné commençait à fatiguer, ses bâillements à répétitions témoignaient incontestablement son manque de sommeil. C'est lorsque les plombs sautèrent, une fois de plus dus à un des nombreux orages de la région, que l'aîné se décida malgré lui à fermer ses livres pour enfin se coucher. Il regarda une dernière fois son frère grâce aux multiples éclaires qui foudroyaient la nuit noire, et s'endormit en quelques secondes en dépit de toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu accumuler durant la journée.

Demeure des Smith, Little Rock, Arkansas.

Milly était couchée depuis déjà plusieurs heures mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir avoir raison d'elle puisque l'adolescente se tournait inlassablement dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts.

Il était près de deux heures du matin et les orages grondaient de nouveau sur la ville de Little Rock. Toutes les maisons du compté étaient dépourvues d'électricité en vue de la violence des impacts de foudre.

La chambre de la jeune fille montrait avec évidence que Milly était entre le stade de l'adulte et celui de l'enfant. D'un coté on pouvait observer un bureau en bois blanc sur lequel était installé un ordinateur dernier cri touchant une bibliothèque parsemée de livres d'école et autres romans policiers qu'elle raffolait. Et de l'autre, il y avait une magnifique étagère sur laquelle une imposante collection de poupées de porcelaine trônait juste à coté de son lit en baldaquin.

Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait une boite rectangulaire anonyme grande ouverte cachant une rose d'un bordeaux intense enveloppée de papier rose feutré. La jeune fille l'avait reçu le soir même pensant que celui qui lui avait envoyé n'était autre que son cavalier de bal de fin d'année, mais lorsqu'elle avait pris la fleur pour l'humer, elle se piqua légèrement le doigt sans vraiment y faire attention tellement la joie de recevoir un cadeau la rendait euphorique. Elle n'avait pas réellement souri depuis la mort de son amie et cette délicate attention lui avait redonné le moral.

Cette nuit pourtant son doigt la démangeait horriblement. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant cette lourdeur de l'air qui l'entourait. Elle se retourna, une fois de plus, pour se trouver en face de ses poupées. Les éclaires illuminaient incessamment la chambre et Milly regardait sa belle collection comme si elle était en plein jour.

Quelque chose la fit pourtant sursauter, elle jurerait avoir vu la tête de l'une de ses poupées se retourner vers elle. Elle s'assit sur son lit précipitamment et ouvra ses yeux bien grands pour se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion d'optique due à la mauvaise luminosité de l'orage. Seulement une deuxième poupée tourna également la tête en sa direction. Le souffle court, la jeune fille regarda alors toutes les autres figurines de porcelaine mais les unes après les autres, elles tournèrent leurs visages lentement vers Milly faisant grincer leurs cous sous la torsion. Le cœur de l'adolescente s'emballa et lorsqu'elle recula de peur par automatisme, elle tomba de son lit.

Elle se releva paniquée et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de sa chambre à grands pas tout en entendant les cous de ses poupée crissaient, qui continuaient de la fixer sous son déplacement. Les larmes tièdes coulaient sur ses joues rouges transpirantes de peur. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée mais la porte s'emblait s'être bloquée et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le haut pour voir ce qui obstruait la sortie, des milliers d'araignées dégringolèrent du plafond. Milly fit un pas en arrière, horrifiée de cette vision cauchemardesque.

Elle continuait à reculer au fur et à mesure que les différentes mygales et autres tarentules avançaient vers elle mais l'adolescente trébucha sur un objet au sol et s'affala sur sa moquette de tout son long. Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa collection de poupées qui était à présent par terre en train de la scruter, affichant toutes un sourire des plus sadique sur leurs visages de porcelaine. Milly se mit à genoux, totalement terrifiée, elle voulut crier mais trop tard, les araignées avaient grimpé sur son doux visage et commençaient à s'infiltrer dans sa bouche puis ses oreilles et enfin son nez, bloquant totalement sa respiration.

La jeune fille succomba à la terreur et tomba à la renverse sur le sol, ses yeux ouverts, remplis d'effroi. Des rires stridents, féminins, presque chuchotés, se déclanchèrent en éco dans la maison redevenu calme.

L'orage s'éloigna doucement laissant la chambre de l'adolescente dans l'obscurité sinistre de la nuit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lune se fit un passage parmi les nuages noirs et renvoya ses reflets argentés à travers les fissures des volets en bois, éclairant légèrement la modeste pièce et laissant apparaître le corps sans vie de la jeune fille sur le sol terne. Les poupées de porcelaines étaient toutes retournées sur leur étagère, le regard neutre, sans expression commune rappelant tendrement l'enfance perdue de Milly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotel Legacy, Little Rock, Arkansas.

L'orage s'était éloigné en laissant toutefois quelques nuages noirs cachant le premier quartier de lune faiblissant de luminosité devant les prémisses d'un levé de soleil discret.

Il était près de sept heures trente lorsque Sam et Dean se réveillèrent en sursaut par les chants stridents des sirènes des quelques ambulances qui roulaient à vive allure non loin de leur motel.

L'aîné se releva directement assis sur son lit et son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête en direction de son frère. Ce dernier s'était également redressé en sursaut mais son teint et ses cernes montraient assurément qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Lorsque Dean vit la mine déconfite de son cadet, il sortit brusquement de son lit pour se rendre directement à son chevet.

Des larmes de transpiration coulaient sur le front et les tempes de Sam, accentuant son visage blême dénué de toute couleur rosée. Le contour de ses yeux offrait un mélange macabre de noir teinté de rouge foncé, ses pupilles étaient vaguement dilatées, et ses lèvres, desséchées par la fièvre qui le rongeait, commençaient à fissurer faisant apparaître quelques légères gerçures.

Dean ne prit même pas le temps de s'assoire sur le lit de son cadet, il mit directement sa main sur le front de ce dernier et soupira longuement devant l'intensité de la chaleur qui irradiait sa paume.

- « je t'ai jamais vu sortir de ton lit aussi vite… ! » commença Sam en se voulant rassurant.

- « T'as vu la tronche que tu te payes…

- Quoi, estimes-toi heureux, pour une fois tu seras plus beau que moi !

- « arrêtes un peu, tu veux !… Nom de Dieu, Sammy, tu pourrais faire cuire un œuf sur ton front tellement tu es bouillant !

- C'est que de la fièvre Dean, ce qui est totalement normal vu que je suis dans la ligne de mire d'un adepte du vaudou, au bout d'un moment je m'habituerais…

- Tu me rassures pas du tout là !

- Ça va aller j'te dis ! il faut juste qu'on sache qui est derrière tout ça et qu'on lui fasse changer d'avis sur ses vilaines manières de tuer les gens en les terrorisant…

- Ouais, ben va falloir qu'on le trouve…et vite !! » répondit Dean d'un ton sec et inquiet en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

L'aîné ressortit de la petite pièce d'eau quelques minutes plus tard, habillé en costume et prêt à partir.

- « tu vas où ? » demanda Sam en se levant à son tour de son lit.

- « je vais voir où allaient toutes ses ambulances ou je ne sais quoi, qui nous ont réveillés…, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! toi, tu restes couché !

- Ça va pas non ?! je viens avec toi !

- Hors de question, tu es trop faible…

- …et vulnérable ! si je reste seul, on s'en prendra de nouveau à moi ! »

Dean soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait pertinemment que son frère avait raison, il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser dans le motel vu ce qui s'était passé la veille. L'affaire était déjà bien assez compliquée, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Sam.

L'aîné fît donc un geste à son frère pour confirmer que ce dernier puisse l'accompagné, en dépit de son état déplorable. Le cadet, quant à lui, se déplaça en se cognant à tous les murs et encadrement de porte en direction de la salle d'eau pour se changer, tout en affichant quelques grimaces de douleur sous un grand sourire satisfait. Il savait trouver les mots justes pour convaincre son frère, et sa vie était probablement l'argument le plus important aux yeux de son aîné ; cependant son inquiétude de savoir son grand frère réglait cette affaire tout seul était probablement ce qui angoissait le plus Sam donc malgré son triste état, il préférait être au coté de Dean.

Ce dernier secouait la tête en guise de dépit en voyant son frère titubait de la sorte, sourire au lèvre comme s'il n'était que temporairement soul. Son cadet avait le pouvoir de le mettre de bonne humeur dans les situations les plus critiques et rien que pour ça il aurait pu remercier le ciel de lui avoir donner Sam. En le voyant trébucher de la sorte pour mettre ses vêtements, l'aîné se décida quand même à aider son petit frère à enfiler son pantalon avant qu'un énième hématome apparaisse sur le corps de son cadet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent la direction des ambulances passées à coté de leur motel une demie heure plus tôt, à bord de l'Impala.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison modeste, composée d'un étage et agrémentée d'un petit jardin dont les fleurs et les arbres terminaient leur nuit calmement.

Une ambulance, deux camions de pompier et une voiture de police trônaient sur la petite route qui bordait la bâtisse éclairant de leurs lumières bleues et rouges, les murs recouverts de lierre.

Lorsque Sam et Dean descendirent de la Chevrolet, un brancard portant un corps recouvert entièrement d'un drap blanc, sortait par la porte d'entrée de la maison. Juste à coté, une femme d'environ 40 ans pleurait, effondrée dans les bras d'un homme du même age.

Les deux frères avancèrent d'un pas, plus ou moins assuré, vers la demeure mais Sam se stoppa net en passant le petit portail en fer forgé.

- « qu'est ce que t'as, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ? » demanda Dean en se retournant vers son frère.

- « regardes le nom sur la boite au lettre Dean ! »

L'aîné s'avança un peu en direction de l'objet, fronça ses yeux pour déchiffrer le mot écris à l'encre noirs pratiquement illisible et se redressa instantanément lorsqu'il comprit.

- « Smith ! » répliqua Dean comme si la fatalité venait de leur tomber dessus.

- « je te parie qu'il s'agit de Milly sous ce drap mortuaire… » fit Sam complètement abattu.

Dean passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour enlever la colère qui commençait à monter en lui, et continua son chemin vers l'ambulance en regardant ses pieds. Lorsque enfin il releva la tête pour s'annoncer aux différents urgentistes, il aperçut deux silhouettes fines, cachées à coté de la maison, dont les seules parties visibles du à la faible luminosité, étaient les bouches délicate de deux jeunes filles affichant un léger sourire impétueux et satisfait sous des yeux brillant de cruauté.


	11. Chapter 11

A la vue des deux adolescentes, Dean se mit à courir mais lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elles, seul un petit chat noir maigrichon se promenait dans la pénombre en miaulant gentiment. Sam rattrapa son frère sur le flanc de la maison ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi son aîné lui avait faussé compagnie.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Après quoi tu courrais ? » Demanda le cadet, plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux essayant désespérément de reprendre sa respiration torturée par la fièvre.

- « Les filles, elles étaient là !

- Quoi ? Quelles filles ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Les adolescentes qu'on a vues hier au lycée, l'afro-américaine et la blonde… je suis persuadé que c'étaient elles qui nous regardaient.

- T'es sur, il fait super sombre, c'était peut être juste une illusion d'optique et…

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu Sammy ! Il y avait deux filles qui nous scrutaient et je suis absolument sur qu'il s'agissait de ces ados…

- ok, c'est bon, je te crois ! Dans tous les cas, elles se sont tirées…

- Hé, vous deux ! Qui êtes-vous ? » hurla un homme de grand gabarit, cheveux grisonnant, en tenue d'officier de police, qui venait à leur rencontre.

Les deux frères sortirent puis montrèrent leurs fausses plaques respectives d'agent du FBI en ce retournant, avant de serrer la main au vieil homme.

- « Agent Glover et Blackmore, de Washington, nous venons enquêter sur la mort de Claire Hannigan, décédée il y a quelques jours ! » Intervint Dean d'un ton assuré.

- « Oui j'ai entendu parler de vous, le médecin légiste, le docteur Marvin, m'as prévenu de votre arrivée, je suis le shérif Evans. » répondit l'officier d'un air supérieur.

Les trois compères commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'entrée de la maison des Smith.

- « Avez-vous croisé deux jeunes femmes d'environs 15 ans qui traînaient par ici il y a quelques minutes shérif ? » demanda Dean confiant en montrant du doigt le lieu où il avait cru apercevoir les adolescentes.

- « Non, la seule fille de cet age ici c'est cette pauvre Milly, couchée sur ce brancard, sous ce drap… ! » Répondit tristement l'homme de loi en désignant l'ambulance juste à coté d'eux.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » Intervînt Sam en se voulant compatissant.

- « La petite a eu une rupture d'anévrisme cette nuit, c'est sa mère qui l'a trouvée vers 7 heures lorsqu'elle a voulu la réveiller ! les pauvres parents, Milly était leur fille unique. » Justifia le shérif en baissant la tête totalement affligé.

- « Quoi, elle est morte dans son lit ? » demanda Dean un peu surpris.

- « Non, elle était sur le sol de sa chambre totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même, je pense qu'elle était consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle a du se lever mais n'a pas pu aller bien loin…pauvre gamine ! …Bon, vous m'excuserez messieurs mais je dois accompagner le corps jusqu'à la morgue, nous nous reverrons probablement durant votre enquête. » lança l'homme de loi avant de se diriger vers la porte de son véhicule.

- « J'en ai bien peur !» répliqua Dean doucement se tournant vers son cadet sans que le shérif ne l'entende.

Les deux frères regardèrent l'ambulance s'éloignaient, suivis de prés par la voiture de police, avant de passer la porte d'entrée pour inspecter les lieux.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent, ils découvrirent une petite pièce sombre où trônait un canapé d'angle en cuir beige sur lequel étaient assis les parents de Milly, toujours bouleversés, en train de répondre aux questions insistantes d'un jeune officier de police.

Sam et Dean esquivèrent un signe de tête en guise de bonjour courtois accentué d'une mine macabre, typique des agents fédéraux. Ils passèrent derrière le canapé et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier en bois couleur pin pour monter à l'étage. Une fois arrivés en haut, ils suivirent les voix des différents policiers et experts pour trouver la chambre de la défunte. A leur droite, une énorme étagère en fer forgé soutenait une vingtaine de poupées de porcelaine que Sam regardait en grimaçant. Lorsque Dean vit la tête de son frère devant cette collection, il lui envoya un de ses plus grands sourires moqueurs en guise de raillerie. Quant à Sam, il lui répondit par des yeux assassins, comme d'habitude.

Les différents agents commençaient à sortir un à un laissant le champ libre aux Winchester pour faire leur petite inspection spécifique. Sam scrutait les différents recoins de la pièce tandis que Dean auscultait le sol.

- « Y a rien … comme pour Claire ! » Commença Sam en se rapprochant et en examinant les différents objets de la chambre de l'adolescente.

- « Il y a des traces d'ongles sur la moquette, la gamine a du se débattre…

- Ouais, mais avec quoi ? C'est exactement le même schéma que pour l'autre fille, y a que dalle, aucun indice!

- Ça prouve bien qu'elle a été victime du même genre de sort vaudou… » insista l'aîné en se relevant énervé devant leur inefficacité évidente.

- « Regardes ça Dean ! » S'apostropha Sam en montrant du doigt le long carton sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille.

- « Une rose…et pas de nom sur la boite, évidement !! Elle a du se piquer le doigt ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est comme ça que le sort vaudou opère ! Les aiguilles pour Claire, la rose pour Milly et … l'épine pour toi !! » Lança Dean en soupirant longuement en regardant son frère avec anxiété.

La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sous la force d'un vent dément qui fit sursauter les deux frères. Au même moment un jeune policier entra dans la petite pièce, totalement alarmé, un talkie-walkie à la main.

- « Une série de tempêtes approche messieurs, il faut évacuer la ville d'urgence, vous devez partir ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Sam et Dean se regardèrent un moment, un peu abasourdis devant cette annonce soudaine.

- « Comment ça tempêtes, y a pas de tempêtes en Arkansas ! » Sortit Dean étonné en relevant ses sourcils.

- « Notre base météo vient de nous confirmer que plusieurs tornades venaient de se former au sud de l'état et qu'un cyclone se déplaçait également vers nous, il faut évacuer d'urgence les lieux publiques et les écoles. Vous devriez quitter la ville, pour plus de sécurité. » Répondit l'adjoint au shérif en sortant de la chambre en quatrième vitesse.

- « Ok, alors ça, c'est pas du tout normal, on a jamais vu des tornades en cette saison au milieu de l'Arkansas, et encore moins un cyclone… » Déclara Dean en se passant la main sur son visage, une fois de plus.

- « Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que si ils ferment les écoles, on est pas prêt de terminer cette enquête puisqu'à coup sur notre assassin se trouve au lycée Saint Gabriel puisque tous les accidents étaient là bas et que les deux mortes allaient également dans ce bahut.

- … C'est les deux filles c'est sûr… celles que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ! Je sais pas comment elles peuvent être aussi douées en vaudou mais c'est clair que se sont elles les fautives.

- Ouais, peut être …mais ça ne résout pas notre problème à savoir comment on trouve le ou les adeptes de sorcellerie si le lycée ferme ses portes dans quelques minutes…

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Bientôt 9h30, pourquoi ?

- Les cours sont commencés, elles sont probablement là-bas. Il faut qu'on arrive au lycée et qu'on les chope avant que tout le monde soit évacué!

- …Et qu'est ce que tu fais des tempêtes qui vont nous tomber dessus ?

- On improvisera Sammy, une chose à la fois ! » Finit par dire Dean en passant par la porte de sortie, suivi de prés par son frère qui soupirait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dean se mit au volant de son Impala et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue en direction du lycée Saint Gabriel seulement dix kilomètres plus loin. A ses cotés, Sam, toujours aussi fiévreux affichant sans complexe des grimaces des plus explicites, se grattait sa main blessée à travers son bandage.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient les différentes maisons de la ville, les habitants, probablement alertés par l'imminente tempête, sortaient précipitamment de leur foyer, emportant avec eux le stricte nécessaire et courait jusqu'à leur voiture pour fuir la ville, ou barricadaient portes et volets pour les plus optimistes.

- « En fait, j'avais peut être tort, on devrait se mettre à l'abris et on reprendra l'enquête une fois la tempête passée, qu'est-ce que t'en penses…?! » Lança Sam en voyant toutes les branches d'arbres passaient rapidement au dessus de l'Impala par la force du vent extérieur.

- « Si on attend, tu peux y passer, et ça mon petit Sammy, c'est pas du tout envisageable.

- Oui, mais j'ai pas non plus envie qu'on crève tous les deux dans une tempête tropicale au milieu de l'Arkansas dans ce bled de merde…

- Mais non, c'est juste un peu de vent, ça va juste t'ébouriffer un peu plus que tu ne l'es déjà…

- Euh, ça serait pas une partie d'un toit de maison qui vient de passer à moins d'un mètre de la carrosserie de ta bagnole là ?

- Ouais, bon, d'accord ! ça souffle peut être un peu plus que prévu mais on a pas le choix Sam, il faut qu'on neutralise ses filles avant qu'elles ne tuent quelqu'un d'autre. Elles doivent savoir qu'on est après elles, et si on les coince pas maintenant…

- Faudrait déjà s'assurer que c'est vraiment ces deux gamines les coupables, tu parles comme si t'étais déjà persuadé que c'étaient elles les sorcières, mais le fait est qu'on a aucune preuve qui les incrimine.

- Je les ai vu à coté de la maison de Milly… elles souriaient !

- Mais ça prouve pas qu'elles aient tué deux gamines et blessé plusieurs autres personnes à l'aide de sorts vaudou supers expérimentés !

- Et moi je suis persuadé que ce sont elles, j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment depuis que je les ais vu la première fois, tu peux me faire confiance Sammy, se sont des sorcières…

- Donc on se base sur ton intuition c'est ça ?

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà eu tort jusque ici ? »

Devant cette dernière remarque, Sam baissa la tête ; elle lui rappela inévitablement les erreurs impardonnables qu'ils avaient commises quelques semaines plus tôt car il n'avait pas assez fait confiance en son frère. Et aujourd'hui à cause de lui, l'apocalypse était en marche.

Dean se rendit compte que ce n'était peut être pas la remarque la plus adaptée à la situation lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de son frère. Ce dernier s'était renfermé sur lui-même une fois de plus et ne disait plus un mot.

- « Aller Sammy, je vais te prouver que se sont bien ces deux greluches qui sont à l'origine de tous nos soucis…, c'est promis je leur ferais rien le temps qu'on est pas sûr tous les deux, ok ?

- « C'est pas la peine, de toute façon je suis d'accord avec toi, je les sens pas non plus ces deux ados…

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Va falloir qu'on élimine des humaines, et c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé tu vois !

- Ouais, mais pour moi elles sont aussi pourries que n'importe quel démon qu'on expédie en enfer et de toute façon, rassures toi, c'est moi qui me chargerais du sale boulot !!

Sam tourna sa tête vers son frère et lui fit un léger sourire en signe de remerciement, ce que Dean lui rendit automatiquement par un clignement d'œil fraternel. Mais lorsque ce dernier reposa ses yeux sur la route, il vit une branche d'arbre de plus de trois mettre de long arrivait directement sur eux. Il essaya de l'esquiver mais en vain, le végétal vint transpercer la vitre avant de la Chevrolet sans que l'aîné ne puisse l'empêcher. La force du vent, de plus en plus fort, et le choc puissant, firent virevolter l'Impala et entraînèrent ses occupants dans le faussé le plus proche.


	13. Chapter 13

Les rafales atteignaient maintenant les 130 kilomètres heures et la rue semblait déserte de tout être vivant. Des troncs d'arbres d'agrément s'étaient écrasés un peu partout au milieu des différentes routes annexes à moitié ensevelies sous les grabats de la ville. Dans les airs, continuait un balais d'objets tourbillonnants allant des salons de jardin jusqu'aux toits de maison arrachés.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut au son des différentes tuiles s'écrasant au sol après des chutes vertigineuses de plusieurs étages. Sa tête était appuyée sur son volant et ses membres semblaient bloqués à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il se redressa avec difficulté et se passa la main sur son visage recouvert de sang. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il découvrit l'étendu des dégâts.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une branche qui s'était infiltrée à l'intérieur de la Chevrolet, mais bel et bien un arbre entier de petit diamètre totalement déraciné. Le tronc avait traversé de part en part l'Impala en explosant les pare-brises avant et arrière de la voiture, et s'était bloqué par les racines fluettes suffisamment solides à l'avant du véhicule. Les différentes ramures et brindilles, à moitié cassées, agrémentées de feuilles saisonnières, avaient rempli totalement l'intérieur de l'auto en ne laissant qu'une faible visibilité alentour.

Dean essayait de se débattre avec le végétal pour atteindre son frère, en vain. Il n'arrivait ni à le voir ni à le toucher à son grand désespoir et le fait qu'il n'ait aucune réponse de Sam en dépit de ses incessants appels, ne faisait qu'accroître son énervement et surtout son inquiétude.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à atteindre son cadet de l'intérieur, il se décida à sortir de la voiture mais la porte conducteur était bloquée, probablement due au choc de l'accident. L'aîné se dégagea des branches, tourna alors comme il put et joignit ses pieds pour frapper avec force sa vitre afin de la briser pour lui offrir une sortie, le pare-brise avant, devant lui, étant totalement obstrué de ramures. Malgré les coups de talons à répétitions, le verre ne cédait pas.

- « Putain de bordel de merde de vitre à la con, tu va péter saloperie !!!

- Dean… surveille… ton… langage ! » Répondit Sam doucement, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

- Sammy ? Putain tu m'as foutu les boules mec ! Tu vas bien, comment tu te sens, t'es blessé ?

- Heu…

- Attends, j'arrive, je vais te sortir de là, t'affole pas !

- Qui … est …affolé là, tu… peux me le… dire ?

- Tu parles bizarrement, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- C'est rien… c'est… le choc… » Répondit le cadet, en retirant sa main pleine de sang de son abdomen. « Et merde !» se dit il à lui-même, tête baissée, en chuchotant pour que son frère ne l'entende pas, en voyant sa mauvaise blessure.

- « Bon, il est que 9h45, faut trouver le moyen de sortir de là, le lycée ne doit plus être très loin, on a peut être encore une chance de trouver les sorcières là bas, enfin si les autorités locales n'ont pas encore évacué tout le monde ! » Reprit Dean toujours en train de s'acharner sur sa vitre.

- Tu… crois ? Je vois plus… personne… dans la rue,… ils ont du tous filer…

- Non, je ne pense pas, on est que dans une petite rue adjacente avec pratiquement pas d'habitants, ils n'ont pas pu évacuer une ville entière de plus de 150000 personnes en moins d'un quart d'heure, l'avenue principale doit encore fourmiller de monde et le lycée se trouve juste au bout de cette voie donc avec la cohue, ça a du les retarder ! On peut encore y arriver, le seul souci c'est de pouvoir se dégager de cette carlingue.

- Je pense … que je peux passer… par le pare-brise avant,… j'ai un espace assez grand …pour sortir… mais je suis un peu…bloqué sur mon siège…

- Ouais, moi je suis libre de mes mouvements mais j'arrive pas à exploser ma vitre…

- Ton flingue…

- Quoi ?

- Sers toi… de… ton flingue ! » Répliqua le cadet en grimaçant de douleur.

- « T'es sur que ça va toi? » demanda l'aîné en entendant la voix très saccadée et faible de son frère tout en attrapant son arme par terre, tombée à cause de l'accident.

- Juste… dépêches-toi Dean ! »

A cette remarque, l'aîné se retourna précipitamment et essaya désespérément de se dégager des branches entremêlées pour voir son petit frère mais sans résultat, une fois de plus. Il était persuadé dés à présent que son cadet était blessé vu la réponse qu'il lui avait fournie, mais ne savait pas à quel point. Il se remit en face de sa vitre les dents serrées, prit son Beretta dans la main droite, protégea son visage de son autre bras et tira trois coups de feu successifs dans la glace qui céda sous les impacts puissants.

Avec le canon de son arme, Dean retira les derniers bouts de verre autour de l'encadrement de la fenêtre et commença à se faufiler par l'ouverture.

Le vent violant l'empêchait d'avancer correctement et plusieurs brindilles et autres objets volaient au dessus de sa tête, l'atteignant de temps à autre et lui infligeant quelques blessures plus ou moins superficielles.

Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre coté du véhicule il s'aperçut très vite que le trou dans le pare-brise avant n'était en fait pas possible d'accès par l'extérieur et que le seul moyen d'atteindre son cadet était de défoncer sa portière également bloquée ; briser la vitre étant beaucoup trop dangereux pour son frère.

L'aîné longea alors la Chevrolet jusqu'au coffre, l'ouvrit difficilement, et en sortit un pied de biche d'environ 50 centimètres de long. Il repartit en sens inverse jusqu'à la portière passager, enfonça l'outil au niveau de la serrure et commença à tirer sur la porte. Cette dernière céda sous la force en moins d'une minute.

Dean arracha la portière et se jeta sur son cadet sur le point de s'évanouir, son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le ventre de son frère.

Une branche avait traversé le flanc gauche de Sam et transpercé son siège juste derrière lui, le clouant littéralement à son dossier. Une quantité importante de sang s'écoulait de la plaie ouverte en plus des autres blessures qu'il avait subit des bouts de verres brisés. Son teint déjà blafard, accentué par la fièvre du à l'envoûtement, avait tourné au blanc maladif ponctuant ses cernes devenues presque noires.

Dean prit le visage de son cadet entre ses mains pour le faire réagir mais ce dernier excédé, tomba inconscient sous le regard horrifié de son aîné.


	14. Chapter 14

- « Et merde ! Sam ? Sammy tu m'entends ?!! » Insista Dean en secouant très légèrement son cadet pour ne pas aggraver la blessure déjà suffisamment sérieuse. « Bon, on peut pas rester là frangin, le temps se gatte de plus en plus…faut que je trouve le moyen de te retirer ce putain de bout de bois le temps que t'es dans les vaps… ! » Se dit-il presque à lui-même tout en auscultant la plaie de son frère.

La pluie froide coulait maintenant à torrent sur la Chevrolet Impala noire, toujours dans le faussé, et dégoulinait le long du dos de l'aîné des Winchesters, mais ce dernier bouillait d'énervement et transpirait de peur pour son cadet. Il cherchait désespérément le moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans aggraver la situation de son petit frère déjà bien mal en point.

Après un bref coup d'œil derrière et devant le siège de Sam, l'aîné entreprit de casser les bouts de la branche dépassant de chaque coté du dossier pour limiter les vibrations dans le corps de son cadet et lui permettre une meilleure liberté de mouvement et visibilité alentour. Il se passa la main, une fois de plus, dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, comme à son habitude quand l'angoisse prend le dessus sur son objectivité.

Au bout de quelques secondes de concentration stressante, Dean avança légèrement le corps de son frère pour mieux ausculter la blessure se trouvant au niveau de son dos. La tête de Sam tomba en avant comme si tout son corps n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Après un long soupir, l'aîné se décida et brisa, d'un coup sec et précis, le reste de branche dépassant du torse de son frère et d'un geste tout aussi efficace, il tira de toute ses forces et retira subitement la partie du végétal qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son cadet. Sous la douleur suffocante, ce dernier se réveilla en inspirant profondément comme si le bout de bois l'avait empêché de respirer en compressant ses poumons.

Dean jeta la ramure recouverte de sang à l'extérieur de la voiture et enleva rapidement sa veste de costume pour faire pression sur la blessure de son cadet toujours sous le choc. Il repartit en direction du coffre, resté ouvert, et en sortit une petite mallette mal entretenue contenant le nécessaire de soins en cas de coup dur, ce qui arrivait fréquemment.

De retour aux cotés de son frère, l'aîné sortit une bande accompagnée de quelques compresses et commença à recouvrir les deux plaies béantes par lesquels la branche était passée. Sam serrait dents et poings sous la douleur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer tellement la souffrance était insoutenable.

- « Aller sammy, tiens bon, c'est presque finit …

- Dean… !

- Oui je sais, ça fait un mal de chien, mais si je sers pas la bande, tu vas perdre tous ton sang et…

- Non, c'est pas ça… regardes !!!

- Quoi ? »

Sam tendait le bras droit devant lui et montrait du doigt l'horizon embrumé par la pluie torrentielle. Dean attacha le bandage terminé et tourna alors la tête dans la direction que son cadet indiquait avec tant de hargne. Il fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait voir mais changea vite d'expression lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi son frère avait une mine aussi alertée. Un autre arbre, bien plus gros que celui qui avait traversé la Chevrolet, arrivait sur eux, porté par un vent toujours plus fort. Le tronc, d'environ 70 centimètres de diamètre se rapprochait de l'Impala à grande vitesse.

- « Nom de Dieu !... Sammy, faut sortir de là, … aller, vite!! » Cria l'aîné en attrapant le bras de son cadet pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture le plus rapidement possible.

Sam quant à lui, hurlait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et lorsqu'il posa un pied au sol, il se plia en deux, n'arrivant pas à se soutenir à cause de ses blessures.

Dans un dernier élan, Dean attrapa son frère par les épaules et le tira en avant de toutes ses forces avant de le plaquer sur le sol et de le protéger par son propre corps de l'énorme végétal qui après être passé juste au dessus d'eux, percuta la Chevrolet de plein fouet, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin.

Dean releva la tête pour voir si le danger était écarté et vit sa voiture au loin, totalement disloquée par le deuxième choc qu'elle venait de supporter.

- « Putain d'arbre de merde… Ma voiture !!

- Dean ?

- Ce truc à la con vient de niquer ma caisse !

- Dean ?!

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'étouffes !! » fit Sam, ventre à terre, la tête tournée sur le coté, en essayant de se dégager du corps de son frère, resté sur lui pour le protéger.

Dean se poussa aussitôt et retourna son cadet pour l'aider à respirer. Le bandage qu'il avait fait autour du torse de son frère avait tenu mais on pouvait tout de même voir le sang apparaître malgré l'épaisseur du tissu.

L'aîné se releva le premier et tendit sa main pour aider Sam à se mettre debout à son tour. Ce dernier grimaçait de douleur devant l'effort important qu'il devait fournir et chancelait légèrement sous le vent qui semblait se renforcer de minute en minute.

- « Finalement tu avais raison, on devrait se mettre à l'abri et reprendre cette putain de chasse plus tard quand tu te seras remis… » Commença Dean en inspectant de nouveau la blessure de son frère pour voir si ça ne s'était pas aggravé.

- Non, il faut continuer, de toute façon on peut plus repartir, on est bloqué dans cette ville pourrie et puis ça va mieux depuis que j'ai plus un morceau de bois en travers du bide… même si c'est franchement douloureux !

- Oui mais t'as quand même un gros trou à la place et ça me plait pas du tout …

- Dean, ça va aller, aucun organe n'a du être touché sinon je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps !

- T'as les mots qui rassurent toi dis donc !! »

L'aîné réfléchit un instant puis capitula devant les yeux de chien battu de son frère sachant pertinemment que Sam aurait de toute façon gain de cause.

- « … Bon, le lycée se trouve probablement juste derrière ce patté de maisons, tu vas y arriver ? » Demanda t-il en passant le bras de son frère autour de son cou.

- « Oui, sauf si on se paye un autre arbre dans la tronche…

- Ça, je peux rien te promettre petit frère ! » Répondit Dean en jetant un dernier cou d'œil à sa chère Impala, restée quelques mètres plus loin dans un état pitoyable, avant d'entamer la route à pieds sous un vent et une pluie démentiels.


	15. Chapter 15

Il était presque dix heures du matin dans la ville de Little Rock mais la visibilité était aussi morose qu'un crépuscule d'hiver en plein désert.

Sam et Dean avançaient d'un pas décidé malgré les différentes blessures qu'ils avaient éprouvées : une perforation abdominale mélangée d'une fièvre tonitruante et de coupures superficielles pour le cadet et une explosion d'arcade sourcilière aggravée d'une contusion faciale et d'un nez probablement cassé pour l'aîné : en somme quelques cicatrices de plus à leur actif.

La pluie torrentielle, combinée aux rafales de vent, fouettait leurs visages déjà bien marqués par leurs épreuves difficiles, mais en dépit de cela, ils continuaient leur progression vers la rue voisine, toujours côtes à côtes.

Au loin, des cris commençaient à résonner en éco, ramenés par le vent, preuve qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'avenue principale où la panique des habitants devait régner en maître.

- « Et si, par pure chance, on arrive à trouver les sorcières au milieu de ce cauchemar - enfin si elles sont toujours dans le lycée - comment on fait pour les tuer ? » Commença Sam en s'appuyant sur son frère comme à chaque bourrasque de vent qui le faisait tituber.

- « Ben une balle dans la tête ça devrais suffire, ni vu ni connu, après tout c'est des humaines, ça devrait quand même les calmer…

- Tout dans la finesse dis donc ! En acceptant bien sur que ce soit réellement ces deux filles, tu crois que tu vas arriver à tirer sur deux adolescentes aux visages d'anges ? Parce que moi, désolé, mais je vais avoir du mal …

- Je t'ai dis tout à l'heure que je m'en chargerais, et puis de toute façon pour moi c'est des monstres, t'as vu de quoi elles sont capables ?

- Et moi j'ai fait bien pire… et tu m'as pas foutu une balle dans le crâne pour autant ? » Renchérit Sam doucement en baissant d'avantage la tête pour regarder ses chaussures.

- « Bon, on va remettre les choses au clair tout de suite ! » Répondit Dean en s'arrêtant brusquement et en attrapant son frère par les épaules. « Je t'accorde que ce qui s'est passé y a quelques semaines, c'était pas forcément la meilleure chose que t'ais faite, et en plus je l'ai eu très mauvaise que tu me laisses en plan pour retrouver cette salope de démon, qui soit dit en passant, était réellement une pute manipulatrice, et je t'épargnerais le « j'te l'avais bien dis ! ». Maintenant, tous les choix que tu as faits, étaient dans le but de sauver le monde et malheureusement c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit ! Mais t'en savais rien ! Tu n'es pas mauvais Sam, tu n'avais que de bonnes intentions qui ont tourné au cauchemar contrairement à ces deux filles qui créaient elles-mêmes des cauchemars. Elles font ce qu'elles font uniquement par pure méchanceté et elles en sont totalement conscientes, contrairement à toi !! Arrêtes de te torturer, tu ne changeras pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est trop tard. Tout ce que tu peux faire s'est arrêter de te morfondre et essayer de réparer tes erreurs en prouvant que tu es du bon coté de la barrière. En gros, tuer le plus possible de fils de pute démoniaques et renvoyer notre cher ami Lucifer au fond du trou… ! »

Sam fit un petit balancement de tête accompagné d'un très léger sourire en guise de remerciement à son frère, comme à son habitude lorsque les mots lui manque pour exprimer toute sa gratitude. Malgré le fait qu'il se sente toujours misérable d'avoir engendré l'apocalypse, il retrouvait une once d'espoir grâce aux paroles de son aîné qui savait lui remonter le moral, à sa manière, dans les moments les plus délicats.

Dean remit alors le bras de son cadet sur son épaule et reprit la route devenue pratiquement invisible sous les grabats et la pluie. C'est alors que Sam se stoppa à son tour, comme si l'illumination divine venait de le frapper.

- « Cauchemar !

- Quoi ? » fit Dean un peu perdu devant l'attitude de son frère.

- « Tu viens de me dire que ces filles créaient elles même des cauchemars…

- Heu… oui et alors ?

- Regarde autour de nous Dean ! Tu avais raisons quand tu disais qu'il n'y avait pas de tempête en Arkansas…

- Bon je répète ma question : et alors ?

- Ben t'avais raison, on a jamais vu un cyclone au milieu des terres, en plein Arkansas, sans compter les tornades qui se sont formées au sud de l'état ! C'est pas du tout normal…

- Donc si je te suis, tu penses que les sorcières vaudou sont également responsables de notre super météo ?! C'est ça ?

- Je vois que cette explication…

- D'accord, c'est un peu dingue mais bon, soit! si on accepte le fait que ce sont bien elles qui font tout ça, comment elles s'y prennent et pourquoi elles font ça?

- Ben le pourquoi, j'en sais trop rien ! Mais pour le reste je vois qu'une chose … elles ne sont peut être pas si humaines que ça en fin de compte, parce qu'on a jamais vu de sorcières, quelles qu'elles soient, agir de la sorte sur le temps !!!

- Ouais, ça t'arrangerait bien… et remarques moi aussi !!

- A savoir ce qu'elles sont réellement ?

- … Et si tu dis vrai, comment on les zigouille! Parce que: qui dit non humain, dit pas facile de les buter !!

- On va bien trouver quelque chose, on a quand même pas mal de matériel !

- Heu… c'est-à-dire qu'en fait on a pas grand chose si on considère que tous le matos est dans le coffre de la voiture et que la voiture est en vrac environ 200 mètres derrière nous…

- Tu veux dire qu'on part à la chasse aux sorcières, ou je ne sais quoi, avec seulement ton Beretta ?

- Ben, en fait heu…. Oui !!!

- Super, alors ça c'est vraiment super ! On a qu'une seule arme pour descendre des sorcières vaudou probablement pas humaines et totalement déchaînées, et on est tous les deux dans un état à faire frémir un mort vivant ! Franchement c'est pas gagné ! »

Dean souleva ses sourcils tout en affichant une grimace sachant pertinemment que son frère avait totalement raison. Ils ne savaient finalement pas à quoi ils avaient vraiment à faire et la situation s'aggravait de minutes en minutes, sans compter que leurs blessures les handicapaient et que Sam était toujours une cible potentielle.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu pour se retrouver enfin à l'intersection de la fameuse route principale qui menait au lycée. Seulement en voyant l'étendu des dégâts, les frères Winchester se stoppèrent une fois de plus devant le spectacle apocalyptique qui s'offrait à eux.


	16. Chapter 16

La dure réalité n'était qu'un doux euphémisme en comparaison à la tragédie accablante qui se déroulait dans la rue centrale de Little Rock.

Des centaines de voitures bloquées sur les voies ainsi que sur les trottoirs, klaxonnaient à tue-tête pour essayer de s'échapper du cauchemar dans lequel elles étaient prisonnières. Plusieurs d'entres-elles abritaient des familles entières, totalement terrorisées et impuissantes face au tourment du temps. Quelques unes, complètement disloquées, renversées ou même écrasées par divers arbres ou autres grabats, faisaient figure de sombre avertissement.

Des cris affolés résonnaient maintenant telles des sirènes incessantes et se mélangeaient au pleurs des personnes errantes et abattues. Plusieurs corps sans vie, hommes, femmes et enfants, trônaient de manière funeste sur la voie ou à l'intérieur des voitures accidentées, mélangeant leur sang à la pluie et donnant une couleur rosée macabre à l'asphalte de la rue. Malgré cela, les habitants courraient, se heurtaient, se bousculaient sans donner la moindre attention à leur voisin, peut-être apeuré, peut-être blessé ou peut-être même déjà mort, le seul but étant de s'en sortir vivant avec pour seule devise : 'le chacun pour soit'.

Sam et Dean se frayèrent un chemin vers le lycée en sens inverse de la foule complètement paniquée. A plusieurs reprises, l'aîné dut retenir son frère, affaibli, sur le point de tomber par les divers heurts que lui infligeaient des gens pressés sans scrupule.

Au loin, devant la grille du lycée, une voix se détachait des autres. Le shérif, monté sur l'une des voitures, criait et essayait frénétiquement de calmer la population, en vain.

Les frères Winchester n'étaient, maintenant, plus qu'à quelques mètres du parking de l'établissement scolaire lorsque les hurlements s'intensifièrent d'un coup. Sam se retourna pour savoir ce qui se passait et dut lui-même se retenir de hurler. C'est l'inverse qui se produisit, il n'arrivait plus à sortir le moindre mot, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et son cœur s'accéléra, tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il s'agrippa à son frère et tira sur sa chemise, déjà en lambeau, pour attirer son attention. Dean quant à lui continuait son avancée et essayait d'atteindre le shérif sans se rendre compte de l'attitude de son frère.

- « Shérif Evans ! Descendez de là, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner, personne ne vous écoute !!! » Hurla Dean pour se faire entendre dans ce brouhaha. « Il faut vous mettre à l'abris !! ».

L'homme de loi s'arrêta de crier, pas à cause des paroles de l'aîné mais parce que quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose qui le terrifia. Quant à Sam il continuait de s'agripper ardemment à son frère.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu tires sur ma chemise comme ça ?! » Fit l'aîné en se détournant du shérif pour regarder enfin son frère, juste derrière lui, l'air légèrement contrarié.

Il vit la mine déconfite de son cadet et ne prit pas conscience tout de suite que tout le monde dans la rue s'était remis à courir mais en sens inverse. Sam ne répondait pas aux appels de son frère et fixait l'horizon intensément. Dean regarda alors dans la même direction que son cadet et comprit enfin les réactions des habitants.

Une tornade immense s'était formée à moins d'un kilomètre d'eux et avançait en zigzaguant en leur direction. A l'autre bout de la rue, les voitures toujours à l'arrêt, bloquée les unes derrières les autres, commençaient à s'envoler à l'approche de la tempête qui explosait tout sur son passage.

- « NOM DE DIEU! » Cria Dean en attrapant à son tour Sam par le bras avant de se mettre à courir vers les portes du lycée. « Cours Sammy, plus vite, aller dépêches… ! ».

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux grilles de l'établissement, la cour était vide, seul un homme aux cheveux grisonnant se tenait à genoux au milieu de la cours en pleurant et en récitant les saintes paroles.

Lorsque Sam et Dean atteignirent l'homme pour l'aider à se relever, les grilles se refermèrent sur eux, les enfermant définitivement dans l'enceinte du lycée. Sous la détonation ferreuse, Dean se retourna et aperçut le shérif, toujours debout sur la voiture, totalement immobile et terrorisé. L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil à son frère pour voir s'il avait récupéré sa respiration et il repartit donc vers la sortie pour essayer de sauver l'homme de loi, mais les grilles étaient bloquées et il ne put arriver à temps à ses côtés. Le panneau gris de 'bienvenu au lycée Saint Gabriel' se détacha de ses écrous sous la force du vent et vînt percuter le shérif, le coupant littéralement en deux. Sa tête et son buste tombèrent sur le capot du véhicule alors que le reste de son corps s'étala sur le toit. Dean afficha une grimace de dégoût devant ce spectacle morbide mais se décida à retourner aux cotés de son frère, totalement plié en deux, essayant tout de même désespérément de relever l'homme en costard cravate, en dépit de sa propre blessure sur le coté gauche de son ventre.

- « Le shérif ? » demanda Sam en se tournant vers son frère sachant qu'il était partit l'aider.

- « Mort ! Décapité, enfin plus ou moins… heu disons plus !... Et on ferait mieux de se barrer vite fait avant de finir de la même façon ! » Répondit l'aîné en attrapant l'homme par un bras pendant que Sam avait empoigné l'autre.

La tornade arrivait pratiquement au lycée avalant et renvoyant voitures, grabats et tout ce qui ce trouvait dans la rue. Dean se retourna une dernière fois, avant d'entrer dans l'un des bâtiments, pour voir la tempête emportait les habitants et dévastait totalement les maisons, explosant les vitres et pulvérisant le reste des différents meubles, comme s'ils n'étaient faits que de pailles, à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il referma la porte et se blottit dans l'une des salles centrales, accompagné de son frère et de cet inconnu en espérant que la tornade destructrice ne choisisse pas leur abri pour cible.


	17. Chapter 17

Les murs tremblaient. Le plafond s'effritait. Les vitres explosaient. On pouvait entendre le sifflement aigu du vent se frayant un chemin sous les différentes portes de la petite salle de classe et traverser les fissures des fines cloisons.

- « Putain, si cette tornade nous passe dessus, les murs de ce bahut ne tiendrons pas, on est bon pour un voyage gratuit au milieu des nuages… ! » Commença Dean en regardant partout pour trouver une solution à leur problème.

- « De toute façon, on est bloqué ici ! Tout ce qu'on a faire c'est attendre que ce truc passe son chemin… » Répondit Sam en se rapprochant doucement de l'homme qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux.

- « Ouais, enfin si son chemin c'est nous, désolé mais attendre ici me convient pas plus que ça !

- De toute façon si on bouge, elle nous avale, si on sort elle nous avale et si on veut fuir elle nous avale alors soit un peu plus optimiste Dean, d'accord ?

- Mouais, soyons optimistes et attendons de voir si on crève ou pas !!! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de patience de son frère et s'agenouilla près de l'inconnu, tout en de grimaçant de douleur, une main sur son flanc.

- « Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda le cadet sur un air qui se voulait compatissant.

Aucune réponse.

- « Ecoutez on va s'en sortir, il faut juste vous détendre et…

- Non… on va tous mourir !! » Répondit l'homme en hurlant et en se levant d'un coup totalement ahuri.

- Attendez, calmez vous ! » S'écria Sam en essayant de rattraper l'homme malgré sa fièvre qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Et ben, il ne manquait plus que ça, un gars qui nous pète une durite… » Rajouta Dean en tentant à son tour d'intercepter l'inconnu.

L'homme posa la main sur la poignée et commença à ouvrir la porte en bois. Le vent s'engouffra alors à travers l'ouverture et commença à tout chambouler dans la pièce. L'inconnu fut projeté en arrière par la force des rafales, et emporta Sam toujours un peu chancelant, qui se tenait juste derrière, dans sa chute. Dean, quant à lui, empoigna la porte et tenta tant bien que mal de la refermer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'aîné parvint finalement à verrouiller l'accès et se retourna d'un air très contrarié et énervé.

- « Non mais ça va pas, vous êtes complètement taré …

- Attends Dean, je crois qu'il ne se sent pas bien ! » Répondit Sam en voyant le visage pâle de l'homme, tout en se relevant péniblement, la douleur de sa blessure à l'abdomen le tiraillant encore un peu plus après sa chute.

- « Ouais ben il a intérêt à être vraiment mal sinon je lui colle mon point dans sa gueule de cul serré !

- Dean, arrête ! Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? » demanda Sam en agrippant par les épaule l'homme, allongé, les yeux ouverts.

- Heu Sam… ?

- Monsieur ? répondez moi ! vous m'entendez » Insistait le cadet tout en secouant le corps de l'inconnu.

- Sam ! Arrête, je crois…je crois qu'il est mort !

- Non, non, non, il est pas mort !! » Criait le jeune Winchester tout en commençant un massage cardiaque, faisant abstraction de sa fièvre.

- Sammy arrête je te dis, ça sert plus à rien, ce gars viens de nous faire une crise cardiaque foudroyante, tu peux plus rien pour lui, laisse-le, tu veux ?

- Non, il faut essayer, il faut continuer… !

Dean empoigna alors le bras de son frère et le força à reculer du corps de l'homme. Il prit le visage de son cadet dans ses mains et le regarda intensément de ses yeux luisants.

- « Sammy, il est mort. Il … est ….mort, c'est finit ! »

Sam s'effondra alors sur le sol, des gouttes de transpiration commençait à couler le long de ses tempes. Dean le rattrapa juste à temps pour lui éviter que sa tête ne heurte l'un des nombreux bureaux d'élèves.

- « Nom de Dieu, ta fièvre vient d'augmenter d'un seul coup, qu'est ce qui se passe, c'est pas normal ! » fit l'aîné angoissé en posant sa main sur le front de son frère, toujours sous le choc.

- « A quoi on sert ?

- Quoi ?

- A quoi on sert si on n'est pas capable de sauver les gens qu'on est censé sauver ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles, ce type est mort d'une crise cardiaque, on pouvait rien y faire…

- Une crise cardiaque hein ?... Regarde sa main Dean. » Lança Sam en jetant un regard vers l'homme allongé.

Dean se retourna instantanément et inspecta alors l'inconnu. Une blessure semblable à celle de Sam se dessinait dans la paume gauche de l'individu faisant ressortir un petit trou violacé sur une peau devenue blanchâtre.

- « Putain, il s'est fait avoir lui aussi, il était sous l'emprise de l'envoûtement ! » Sortit l'aîné en relâchant la main de l'inconnu. « Il s'agit de Mr Smith Mathiew Senior, directeur du lycée Saint Gabriel… génial ! Dit-il en inspectant le portefeuille qu'il avait récupéré dans la veste du défunt. « Encore un Smith, mort qui plus est. A croire que ce nom est maudit. Milly… ce type…, il y en a même peut être d'autre dans ce bahut qui s'appelle Smith, va savoir… Enfin si tous les Smith doivent y passer, ça fera quand même un sacré trou dans la population Américaine ! T'imagine, c'est pratiquement le nom le plus courant des États-Unis…» Sortit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante et sortir son frère de ses pensées morbides.

- « J'ai pas été capable de le sauver… » Répondit Sam, de plus en plus abattu sans prêté attention à la blague de mauvais goût de son aîné.

Dean se retourna aussitôt devant la réflexion de son cadet. En voyant la pâleur de son visage, il revint instantanément à ses cotés, se mit à genoux et lui prit les épaules.

- Sam ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que ces deux greluches jouent avec toi ! Regarde ton état, plus tu te morfonds, plus tu es malade. En fait, elles ont trouvé une autre de tes phobies, tu as peur d'être responsable de la mort de leurs victimes. C'est toujours ce que tu as fait, te blâmer pour toutes les personnes que tu n'as pas réussies à sauver. Seulement tu n'es pas responsable, il faut que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne où elles vont te détruire de l'intérieur … et il est hors de question que je les laisse faire !…alors reprends-toi !! les laisse pas t'avoir, tu es plus fort qu'elles ! »

Sam se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il savait que sont frère avait raison, il se rendait malade à chaque fois qu'une victime trouvait la mort sans qui ne puisse l'éviter, c'était dans sa nature, il n'y pouvait rien. Mais en voyant les yeux, suppliants et inquiets de son aîné, Sam reprit ses esprits et tenta de se relever en dépit de sa blessure à l'abdomen qui le faisait toujours souffrir horriblement.

- « D'accord, il faut qu'on explose ces sales gamines… Comme ça après je pourrais me morfondre tranquillement sans craindre de mourir d'angoisse !

- Ouais, enfin le but c'était que tu ne te morfondes plus du tout mais bon, on commence par tuer les sorcières et après on avisera !! » Répondit Dean en aidant son frère à se relever le sourire aux lèvres pour le remerciait de continuer à se battre.

Une fois Sam debout, Dean se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, la tempête semblait s'être calmée d'un seul coup, sans aucune raison.

Plus un bruit, tout était devenu calme, horriblement calme, atrocement calme. Ce n'est qu'au bout que de quelques secondes que des voix stridentes, féminines, enfantines, se mirent à résonner dans tout le lycée, comme pour avertir ses occupants que le jeu…leur jeu, ne venait que de commencer.


	18. Chapter 18

- « Marrez vous le temps que vous pouvez, sales morveuses !!! » Cria Dean, tête haute, dans la salle de classe. « Je vais leur faire avaler leurs aiguilles de couture ou leur épines à deux balles moi, tu vas voir, elles vont le sentir passé ! » Marmonna t-il en s'avançant vers l'une des fenêtres, où son frère s'était posté.

- "Y a plus de tornade, c'est comme si elle s'était évaporée ! Tu crois que c'est bon signe ? » Demanda Sam en se retournant vers son aîné, une grimace sur le visage.

- "J'en sais trop rien, mais vu les rires sadiques des deux autres poufs, je dirais que non ! Une chose est sûre, c'est que se sont bien ces deux filles les sorcières vaudou… et qu'elles sont responsables de tout ce qui se passe ici !

- Et aussi qu'elles sont toujours dans l'enceinte du lycée !

- Ouais, de là à dire qu'on va les trouver, c'est une autre histoire…

- Tu crois qu'il y a des survivants à la tornade ?

- « Au secours !! » Des voix d'adolescents se mirent à résonner dans l'une des pièces non loin des frères Winchester.

- « Je crois que ça répond à ta question. » Lança Dean en ouvrant la porte doucement pour s'assurer que la tempête s'était effectivement dissipée. « Regarde moi ça ! T'as vu ce ciel ! Pas un nuage…

- Hallucinant, on vient de passer d'un cyclone accompagné d'une tornade monstrueuse à un temps magnifique d'île paradisiaque en moins de cinq minutes…

- Ouais, y a plus aucun doute, c'est définitivement l'œuvre de nos chères amies qui se payent notre tête…

- Y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-nous !! On est bloqué dans la bibliothèque!!! Au secours !

Les frères Winchester se dirigèrent alors vers les appels en empruntant un long couloir recouvert de bouts de verre éparpillés par tout sur un linoléum mal entretenu de couleur gris terne. Ils pouvaient admirer la puissance destructrice d'une tornade en regardant les différents dégâts à l'extérieur de leur abri. Des murs entiers s'étaient écroulés, déversant pierres et grabats dans la cour de récréation et empêchant plusieurs accès à d'autres bâtiments plus ou moins délabrés. Arbres, bancs et tonnelles avaient été arrachés pour être dispersés en milles morceaux au quatre coins du lycée qui faisait figure de champ de bataille.

Sam avançait péniblement le long du couloir, transpirant de fièvre, une main posée sur son ventre, recouvrant sa blessure toujours très douloureuse pendant que Dean, posté juste devant lui, marchait rapidement en ouvrant une à une les différentes salles de classe à la recherche des survivants paniqués.

- « Quelqu'un nous entends, on est là, au secours !!

- C'est bon, on arrive ! Dans qu'elle salles vous êtes ? » Demanda Dean en essayant de localiser les voix.

- « La numéro 11, c'est la porte en bois de couleur bleue, dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plait !! » Répondit une petite voix féminine, différente de la précédente.

- « Ok, vous affolez pas les mômes, on va vous sortir de là ! » Lança l'aîné en attrapant la poigné de la fameuse porte, tandis que Sam le rejoignait, totalement essoufflé.

- « La porte est bloquée, on arrive pas à l'ouvrir de l'intérieur… » Fit un jeune homme au ton inquiet.

- « Bon écartez-vous, je vais essayer de la défoncer ! »

Dean recula alors d'environ un mettre, s'élança, et frappa de toute ses forces sur la porte avec son épaule, en vain. La douleur fit apparaître une grimace teintée d'énervement et de crispation sur son visage recouvert de sang séché. L'aîné sera les dents et tenta un deuxième essaie en frappant, cette fois, avec son pied. Toujours rien. Il regarda son frère, la colère débordant de ses yeux plissés, se replaça devant l'accès bloqué, fit un balancement de tête désappointé et refrappa de toute ses forces sur la porte, qui céda enfin.

- « Non mais, c'est qui le plus fort saloperie ?

- Dean, tu t'adresses à une porte là !!

- Je m'en fou c'est quand même moi qui est gagné !! »

L'aîné entra dans la pièce un grand sourire sur le visage remplaçant sa mine renfrognée, suivit de prés pas Sam, secouant la tête, dépité comme d'habitude devant l'attitude totalement immature de son frère.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce spacieuse complètement chambardée. Des étagères s'étaient écroulées déversant des centaines de livres un peu partout sur le plancher et la moquette défraîchie. Tables, chaises et lampes cassées se mélangeaient au divers bouts de boit qui formaient quelques heures plus tôt le toit, partiellement détruit, offrant une luminosité suffisante pour pouvoir admirer l'étendu des dégâts.

Un petit groupe de personnes s'était calé dans un coin non ravagé de la large pièce. Deux jeunes garçons, une fille et un adulte, étendu par terre, qui semblait inconscient.

- « Ben vous en avez mis du temps !! » Lança l'un des adolescents sur un ton hautain.

- « Un simple merci nous aurais suffit ! » Répondit Dean ironiquement. « Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Cameron, et désolé mais ça fait un certain temps qu'on est bloqué ici, ça fait une heure qu'on hurle…

- Ben ça t'as pas coupé la voix pour autant on dirait… » Rétorqua Dean sur un ton de défi.

- "Bref, on est tous dans le pétrin, donc le mieux ça serait de s'entraider plutôt que de se chamailler… » Coupa Sam en haussant le ton.

- Ouais ben t'as l'air d'être plus dans le pétrin que nous, mon gars ! Tu ressembles à Bruce Willis dans Die Hard, tout amoché de partout, et c'est pas un compliment… » Continua l'adolescent toujours dédaigneux.

- Sam ferma les yeux pour se contenir et étira un large sourire forcé pour faire baisser la tension. Il se retourna vers le deuxième garçon et la jeune fille sans prêter plus attention aux remarques du premier adolescent.

- "Ok ! Et vous comment vous vous appelez ? » Demanda t-il sur un ton qui se voulait calme et rassurant.

- "Moi, je m'appelle Thomas et elle c'est ma petite sœur Méline, merci de nous avoir débloqué la porte !!"

Dean se retourna vers Cameron et montra de sa main les deux autres jeunes adolescents pour faire comprendre que eux étaient bien élevés. Celui- ci lui fit une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, rien de bien polis en somme.

Alors que Sam et son frère s'approchèrent et se présentèrent à leur tour sous leurs fausses identités d'agents fédéraux, l'homme allongé par terre, la trentaine bien tassée, commença doucement à reprendre connaissance. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se redressa d'un bon, comme s'il se réveillait d'un mauvais cauchemar. C'est à ce moment précis que des éclairs d'une intensité incroyable vinrent frapper le bâtiment, la foudre puissante et redoutable fit écrouler un bout supplémentaire du toit sur le petit groupe de survivants. Dean, n'eût cette fois, pas le temps de protéger son frère, que des planches et autres petites poutres, vinrent totalement les recouvrir.


	19. Chapter 19

Il ne restait plus que la moitié d'un toit, autrefois en dôme, pour protéger la modeste bibliothèque du lycée Saint Gabriel.

C'est Cameron qui commença à bouger le premier. Seulement quelques planches lui était tombé dessus mais malgré le fait qu'il eût été assommé par l'une d'entres elles, il restait tout de même maître de ses mouvements après avoir repris connaissance.

Il se dégagea donc des bouts de lambris et se remit debout, un peu chancelant, à la recherche d'éventuels rescapés. Il poussa lattes et grabats et découvrit une main, une main fluette, celle de Méline probablement, vu qu'elle était la seule fille du groupe. Il retira, non sans mal, tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle et retourna son corps menu et élancé afin de vérifier les différentes blessures qu'elle pouvait avoir. Une petite entaille se dessinait sur son front au dessus de son sourcil, probablement responsable de son état inconscient. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour essayer de la réveiller mais fit un bon lorsqu'une main vint agripper sa cheville, juste derrière lui.

Il s'agissait de Dean qui essayait désespérément de s'extirper hors des pierres et planches en tout genre. Une fois dégagé, il s'assit brusquement et regarda partout autour de lui d'un air anxieux.

- « Sammy ?! » Hurla t-il sans faire attention aux deux adolescents juste à coté de lui.

- « Je pense qu'il est quelque part là-dessous… » Lança le jeune homme totalement indifférent.

- « Merci Einstein pour ta clairvoyance ! Si t'as rien de plus intelligent à dire tu la boucles !! … SAMMY ? tu m'entends ?

- Là !! » répondit le jeune Winchester au ton plus que faible.

Dean se leva d'un trait et fit deux pas vers la droite en direction de la voix de son frère. Il dégagea en quelques secondes lambris, pierres et reste du toit comme si tout n'était que poussière tellement l'inquiétude pour son cadet augmentait considérablement sa force. Il découvrit enfin Sam, légèrement amoché par quelques écorchures de plus.

- « Putain Sammy, cette fois tu bas le record des blessures mec, t'as vraiment une salle gueule… » Fit l'aîné ironique en tendant une main à son frère pour qu'il se relève, en expirant le stress considérable qu'il venait d'assimiler et le tout en lui affichant un sourire des plus réconfortant.

- « Parle pour toi Dean, tu t'es pété deux fois l'arcade sourcilière en moins d'une heure, tu pisses du nez, et on dirait que t'as joué avec ton rasoir, franchement à coté de toi, je suis un chippendales… » Riposta Sam en essayant de se relever mélangeant grimaces de douleurs et sourire moqueur.

- « Ouais ben moi j'ai pas un trou dans le bide et une fièvre de cheval…moi !!! » répondit le grand frère souriant tellement soulagé de voir son cadet vivant en un seul morceaux.

- « C'est bon les super héros, vous voulez pas qu'on compte vos cicatrices non plus ? » lança Cameron totalement antipathique.

Dean se retourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard du style « je vais me le faire » ce que Sam répondit par un « calmes-toi, c'est qu'un gosse » d'un clignement d'œil complice.

Ils ne leur valurent qu'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver Thomas, qui se trouvait finalement juste à coté de sa sœur et l'homme qui avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Tous avaient repris leurs esprits, excepter cet adulte, qui, n'ayant pourtant aucune blessure apparente, restait toujours inconscient.

- « Bon, tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Sam en se retournant vers les adolescents, une main sanglante sur sa blessure à l'abdomen.

- « C'est un miracle que personne soit mort, franchement c'est quoi se délire, un coup y a des tempêtes et puis juste après y a plus rien et encore d'un coup on se prend la foudre sur la tronche et puis re plus rien… Et vous là, vous êtes qui hein, ça m'étonnerait franchement que vous soyez du FBI, vous avez pas du tout une gueule d'agents fédéraux, toi tu tiens à peine sur tes jambe, on dirait un mort ambulant et toi t'as la gueule d'un boxer qu'a paumé son dernier match et….

- Ça suffit, la ferme !!! » Hurlèrent Sam et Dean d'une seule voit en direction de Cameron, scotché par leur autorité.

- Bon, vous allez tous poser vos culs par terre pour reprendre doucement vos esprits !! Je dois parler avec mon partenaire une seconde, ok ?! » Fit Dean en regardant un à un les adolescents.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, y compris Cameron, une mine légèrement boudeuse, et allèrent dans un coin de la bibliothèque qui n'avait pas été détruite, pour s'asseoir. Quant à Dean, il prit le bras de son cadet pour le tirer un peu afin de lui parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- « Le morveux à raison sur une chose, c'est quoi ce bordel, d'abord tempête, ensuite tornade et puis d'un coup soleil de plomb suivit d'un orage qui sort de je ne sais où pour après disparaître je ne sais comment… ! Je comprends rien, t'as pourtant pas peur de tous ces trucs ? » Commença l'aîné en chuchotant.

- « Je pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, enfin ce ne sont pas mes peurs ! T'as remarqué qu'on s'est pris la foudre au moment où le type qu'on connaît pas s'est réveillé ?

- Quoi, tu crois qu'il est aussi sous l'emprise d'un envoûtement ? Pourquoi lui?

- J'en sais trop rien, mais il faut vérifier s'il n'a pas une blessure qui ressemble à la mienne ou à celle qu'avait Claire, Milly ou le proviseur du lycée !

- Ouais !! Mais y a aussi autre chose que je pige pas !

- Vas-y !

- Si toute cette merde c'est la réponse à un envoûtement des personnes qui meurent de leurs propres peurs, comment ça se fait que nous aussi on subit ça, je veux dire pour toi, tu croyais que tu te noyais dans la douche mais y avait pas du tout d'eau dans tes poumons, c'est seulement ce que toi tu pensais, mais moi j'ai rien vu, y avait strictement que dalle ! Alors que là on a vu tous les deux, et même toute la ville a vu, cette putain de tornade dévasté la rue, y a même pas mal de personnes qui sont mortes …, et là, tout le groupe qui est ici s'est payé le toit sur la tête à cause d'un éclair que tout le monde a ressenti, comment c'est possible?

- Je crois seulement ces deux filles deviennent de plus en plus elles puissantes, elles arrivent maintenant à faire vivre à tout le monde les peurs de chacun ! Enfin ça expliquerait pourquoi on vit tous ces cauchemars, mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.

- Ouais, ben c'est flippant ta théorie… mais j'ai bien peur que tu es raison et pas seulement pour ça, aussi sur le fait qu'elles ne sont pas humaines, plus du style démons ou demi-dieux à la con ou un sale truc du genre…

- Ouais c'est bien possible. L'avantage c'est qu'on est dans une bibliothèque, donc à défaut d'armes pour aller les chasser, on peut toujours faire des recherches dans les bouquins qu'on trouve ici pour essayer de trouver comment on les zigouille…

- Tu crois qu'il y a ce genre de renseignements ici ?

- On peut toujours regarder !! Mais avant tout il faut s'assurer que le gars inconscient est bien sous l'emprise de l'envoûtement…

- Ok, je vais vérifier qu'il a été blessé avec une cure dent ou truc du même style mais toi tu attrapes les livres que t'as besoin et tu te poses, ta fièvre est toujours super élevée et je te parle pas du trou que t'as dans tes poignets d'amour!!! » Lança Dean en pointant du doigt son frère et en repartant vers le petit groupe d'adolescent.

Sam le rejoignit au coté de l'homme, toujours allongé, mais son regard fut attiré vers sa droite. Méline, dans son coin, grattait frénétiquement son bras gauche.

Le cadet s'approcha alors doucement d'elle et regarda sa plaie. Un petit trou violacé se distinguait au milieu des grains de beauté de la jeune fille. Sam se releva instantanément et se retourna en direction de son aîné, les yeux remplient d'effroi. Dean quant à lui avait trouvé le même style de blessure sur le doigt de l'homme, ce qu'il fit remarquer à son frère en lui tournant la main de l'inconnu dans sa direction. Il se redressa aussitôt et afficha une grimace d'incompréhension lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite de son cadet.

- « Bon, tout le monde m'écoute attentivement! » Commença le plus jeune Winchester sur un ton mélangé d'autorité et d'angoisse : « Qui a été blessé dans les derniers jours par un ou plusieurs petits objets pointus dont vous ne connaissiez pas l'origine ? »

Tout le monde leva la main, excepter Dean bien sur.

Sam se passa frénétiquement les doigts dans les cheveux, preuve d'un stress évident, pendant que son frère le regardait d'un air ahuri sachant très bien, finalement, à quoi il pensait : ils allaient tous vivre avec horreur les différentes phobies de chaque personne présente dans la pièce.


	20. Chapter 20

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la bibliothèque délabrée.

Sam restait debout, fixe, comme tétanisé, abasourdie par la fatalité qui leur tombait encore dessus, le tout en fixant son frère comme pour l'avertir de ce qui allait se passer. Quant à Dean, il était toujours posté à coté du corps de l'homme mais il regardait intensément son cadet pour lui faire sentir qu'il avait bien compris qu'ils étaient tous dans un sacré pétrin. Les trois adolescents les observaient à tour de rôle, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'attitude de ces deux agents fédéraux.

- « Ben alors quoi ? Y a pas mort d'homme, c'est que des minuscules blessures, pour ma part j'ai rien sentit… ! » Lança Cameron en se relevant pour couper le silence pesant. « A croire que c'est la mode en ce moment de se faire piquer les doigts avec des aiguilles ou je ne sais quoi ! A mon avis c'est des pauvres tarés qui s'amusent à blesser les gens de ce lycée pour le fun, je vois pas en quoi c'est si terrible ; vu la gueule que vous tirait, on dirait qu'on est proche de l'apocalypse… franchement….

- Cameron ! » Le coupa Dean sur le point de s'énerver « tu fermes ton claque merde et tu reposes ton cul direct sur ces planches avant que je t'assomme !! C'est clair ? ».

Le jeune homme se rassit instantanément devant les yeux foudroyant du faux agent du FBI, une mine boudeuse sur son visage juvénile ; quant à l'aîné des Winchester, il se dirigea rapidement vers son petit frère qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, ce qui l'angoissait encore plus.

Il le reprit par le bras et le ramena au même endroit que leur précédente conversation. La fièvre de Sam s'était remise à grimper à la seconde où le jeune Winchester se mit à paniquer en voyant son impuissance et son incapacité à sauver ces enfants du danger qui les menace.

- « Sam, reprends toi mec, cède pas à la panique, tu sais bien que ces sorcières t'attendent au tournant!

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Dean, ces trois gamins et ce type, là, ils vont probablement tous mourir de peur sans qu'on puisse faire quoi que soit…

- On va trouver le moyen d'arrêter ces deux garces, il faut juste que tu te ressaisisses ! J'ai besoin de toi frangin alors me lâche pas !! »

Sam cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller ! Il se rendait compte que la panique et donc la fièvre avaient gagné du terrain. Le fait est qu'il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions, et que c'est justement ça qui pouvait le tuer. Il fit un signe de tête à son frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était de nouveau avec lui d'une certaine façon et qu'il avait reprit ses esprits en dépit de ses craintes. Il inspira grandement, repassa sa main dans ses cheveux et fixa le petit groupe d'adolescent, assis un peu plus loin dans la pièce, une mine d'incompréhension sur leur visage enfantin. Le stress diminuait, la fièvre redescendait.

- « D'accord ! Bon, la première chose à faire c'est de demander à chaque personne dans cette salle leurs plus profondes phobies, enfin du moins celles qu'elles connaissent, comme ça on pourra peut être mieux se défendre face aux éventuelles sortilèges. S'ils se préparent psychologiquement, les retombés seront assurément moins terribles. » Fit Sam en soupirant.

- « Mouais ! Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour leur faire avouer leurs peurs, hein ?

- Je pense qu'il faut leur dire la vérité, leur parler des sorcières !

- Ouais, ben déjà qu'ils nous prenaient pour des fous à liés, ça va pas arranger notre image de marque cette affaire…

- De toute façon c'est toi qui vas leur annoncer !

- Pourquoi moi et pourquoi pas toi ?

- Parce que moi je vais essayer de trouver des livres qui pourraient nous aider, tu te rappelles… ?

- Pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi le sale boulot ?!

- Et essaye d'être compatissant, ce sont que des gamins !! Ah et faudrait aussi s'occuper de ce gars, on sait même pas qui sait ! » Fit Sam en lançant un regard vers l'homme qui ne se réveillait toujours pas…

- « Hé, les deux tourtereaux, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuit, mais j'ai pas envie de moisir ici moi !! » Hurla Cameron qui n'était décidément pas prés à lâcher le morceau.

- « … T'es sûr qu'on doit sauver tout le monde ? » Demanda ironiquement Dean à son frère les dents serrées en partant vers le petits groupes d'adolescents.

Sam esquissa un léger sourire devant l'irascibilité de son frère envers le jeune adolescent et se mit un peu à l'écart pour trouver quelques informations dans les différents bouquins tombés au sol. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers 'histoire et anthropologie', les pancartes indiquant les matières étant toujours miraculeusement accrochées à des poteaux en fer.

L'aîné des Winchester, quant à lui, se posta devant le petit groupe, prit sa mine la plus sérieuse et se décida, après avoir fermé les yeux et inspiré grandement, à annoncer la dureté de la situation.

- « Bon voilà le topos, y a deux de vos camarades de classe qui se trouvent être des sorcières vaudou et qui veulent nous rendre la vie dure. Si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il y a une raison, vous êtes tous, autant que vous êtes, les proies de ces deux greluches parce que vous avez du les énerver. Comment, j'en sais rien et j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles plaisantent pas et que leur but c'est de vous exterminer en se servant de vos peurs les plus terrifiantes. J'ai donc besoins de savoir vos plus grandes phobies pour éviter un carnage. Voilà, des questions ? »

Les trois lycéens regardèrent Dean comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Même Cameron resta bouche bée devant le récit de ce grand dégénéré. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'inepties dans une seule phrase et ce n'est que lorsque Dean rouvrit la bouche pour leur redemander un à un leurs différentes peurs qu'il se décida à répliquer.

- « Non mais vous êtes réellement malade, vous devez vous soigner, et ça devient très urgent !! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Vous vous rendez compte des conneries monumentales que vous venez de nous déballer ! C'est quoi votre problème, vous avez pas eu assez de câlins quand vous étiez petit, c'est ça ? Je vois pourquoi on se tirerait pas d'ici tout simplement, maintenant que la tempête est passée… Parce que désolé mai moi je reste pas une seconde de plus avec v…. »

Cameron ne pu finir sa phrase que l'homme étendu au sol se réveilla brusquement en hurlant, faisant sursauter de peur tout le petit groupe. Il se redressa et son premier réflexe fut de regarder vers le ciel. Des nuages sombres se redessinèrent aussitôt, le vent se remit à soufflait, faisant tourner les pages des livres ouverts sur le plancher à moitié détruit, et le grondement féroces de l'orage se rapprochait de nouveau. L'homme rabaissa sa tête, ses yeux luisant, transpirant de frayeur, déversèrent quelques larmes, il savait que la foudre allait de nouveau s'abattre et que sa mort était proche.


	21. Chapter 21

Il n'était pas loin de 11h du matin mais la luminosité était redevenue quasi nulle. Les épais nuages noirs et gris cachaient de nouveau le soleil, et plus un rayon n'arrivait à percer le brouillard dense et consistant qui avait d'un coup envahi tout le lycée Saint Gabriel.

Dean s'était rapproché de l'homme, dans l'espoir de le calmer de son désarroi face à l'orage grandissant. Il n'eût pas le temps de poser sa main sur son épaule que le trentenaire recula hâtivement, totalement paniqué.

- « Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » Hurla t'il comme si l'aîné des Winchester était un monstre qui en voulait à sa vie.

- « Calmez-vous, je veux juste vous aidez…. » Répondit Dean en se rapprochant de nouveau.

- « Non, reculez je vous dis… Vous êtes plein de sang, vous pourriez être contagieux !!

- Contagieux ? Mais de quoi vous parler, je suis pas malade, je me suis seulement pété l'arcade sourcilière, en quoi c'est dangereux pour vous ?

- Vous êtes porteur de microbes, éloignez- vous de moi !!! » Cria l'homme en se collant contre un mur, les bras recroquevillés autour de ses genoux comme un enfant apeuré.

- « Monsieur Smith est… comment dire… une mauviette finie, il a peur de tout ! » Enchaîna Cameron en se moquant de l'attitude de son professeur. « au moindre problème, monsieur tombe dans les vaps…

- « Arrêtes Cam, tu vois pas qu'il est au bord de la crise de nerf… Ca nous aide pas du tout tes réflexions à deux balles… » Rajouta Thomas calmement en mettant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe.

- « Comment ça Smith ! Encore un, mais c'est pas possible combien vous avez de Smith dans ce bahut ? » Demanda Dean un peu perplexe.

- « Ben… trois ! » Réfléchit Cameron en levant les yeux. « Le proviseur Smith, son fifils adoré et l'autre gros thon là, comment elle s'appelle déjà, à oui : Mildred… !!

- Putain Cam tu peux pas la fermer une minute, tu nous soûles, franchement t'es lourd !! » Enchaîna Méline qui se grattait de plus en plus sa petite blessure au bras.

- Oh pauvre bibiche qui supporte pas qu'on critique ses copines… » Minauda Cameron en se retournant vers la jeune adolescente.

- « Ca suffit ! » Hurla Dean en se passant une fois de plus la main sur le visage, comme pour enlever le stress qui montait horriblement. « Tout le monde se tait! Et vous il faut vous détendre ! » Fit-il à l'attention du professeur. « Respirez un grand coup, c'est pas en paniquant qu'on va arranger les choses…

- C'est pas la peine de vous acharner sur ce type, agent 'je sais plus quoi', il ne vous écoutera pas. Le professeur Smith est sélaphobique, nosophobique et microbiophobique…en plus de plein d'autres choses. C'est marqué dans son dossier ! » Ajouta Cameron sur un ton des plus hautain.

- Hein ? Il est quoi ? » Demanda l'aîné en grimaçant d'incompréhension

- En gros il a peur des éclairs, des maladies et des microbes, quand à son père, notre cher proviseur c'est un grand cheimophobique, il a une aversion pour les tempêtes.

- Ouais, ça explique beaucoup de chose… » Fit Dean presque à lui-même. « Mais dis moi, comment ça se fait que tu saches autant de choses personnelles sur ce prof et ton directeur, hein ?

- Ben j'ai piraté l'ordi du lycée et je me suis introduit dans les fiches persos de tous les profs et celui du dirlo… J'aime pas bosser avec des personnes que je connaît pas ! Et en tant que responsable du journal de l'école, il est de mon devoir de connaître certaines informations confidentielles… à publier ultérieurement…, et puis je suis plus intelligent que la moyenne, vous voulez qu'on compare vos neurones aux miens ?!!!

- Arrêtes de te la jouer Cam, t'es d'un prétentieux ! » Ajouta Thomas en en balançant la tête en signe de dépit devant les paroles présomptueuses de son voisin.

- Ben quoi, tu peux parler, c'est quand même toi et ta chère sœur qui avaient publiés l'article le plus haineux de cette année sur ces deux greluches. Moi j'ai seulement donné mon accord !! D'ailleurs il faut vous reconnaître que quand vous vous y mettez vous n'y allez pas de main morte…

- Quoi ? Attendez, attendez ! De quelles greluches vous parlez ? » Demanda Dean avec appréhension.

- Ben les deux filles qui sont arrivées ici il y a quelques mois, elles ont voulut faire leur loi tout de suite, alors on les a calmées en publiant un article un peu désobligeant sur elles. » Répondit Thomas en baissant les yeux comme s'il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Dean s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le tonnerre gronda un fois de plus faisant sursauté tout le monde. Le professeur Smith quant à lui s'était mis à se gratter insidieusement les bras sous l'effet de la panique, sans même prêter attention à la conversation.

L'aîné était prêt à retourner à ses cotés lorsqu'il vit Sam revenir, le teint toujours aussi maladif, mais avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage blême. Il portait trois livres, d'aspect ancien, qu'il gardait précieusement sur son torse recouvert de sang.

Il fit un signe de tête à son frère pour lui demander de s'écarter du petit groupe afin de discuter tranquillement un peu plus loin pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Thomas les regarda s'éloigner, il fixait Sam avec dégoût, de toute évidence, il n'aimait pas la vision du sang.

- « J'ai du nouveau ! » Commença le cadet un air victorieux dans ses yeux fatigués.

- « Moi aussi ! » Répondit Dean un peu plus contrarié en voyant que la santé de son petit frère ne s'était pas réellement améliorée.

- « Ok, toi d'abord !

- L'homme s'est enfin réveillé…

- Super …

- Heu non, si on considère qu'il est sujet à un bon nombre de phobies…

- Et lesquels par exemples ?

- La foudre, les maladies, les microbes…

- Génial… » fit Sam beaucoup moins emballé.

- Et c'est pas tout, ce cher monsieur s'appelle Smith et il n'est autre que le fiston du proviseur qui gît mort dans la dernière salle où on est passé…

Sur cette remarque, Sam sembla chanceler, les remords étant revenu à grands pas, tout comme la fièvre qui les accompagnait. Dean le retint une fois de plus par les épaules, les dents serrées, il ne supportait plus de voir son frère dans cet état et tressaillir de la sorte. Il le regarda intensément pour s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup et ce n'est que lorsque son cadet lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête que l'aîné relâcha son emprise. Sam, quant à lui, reprit une inspiration et se concentra avant de continuer.

- "Je pense qu'il ne faut annoncé tout de suite à ce gars la mort de son père, ça ne ferait qu'accentuer son stress ! Regarde le, il n'arrête pas de se gratter. » Lança le cadet en lançant un regard vers le professeur.

- "Mouais, t'as raison, faudrait avant tout qu'on le calme !! J'ai aussi appris que son paternel avait une peur inconditionnelle des tempêtes…

- Je comprends mieux cette histoire de tornade et de cyclone et pourquoi tout s'est arrêté quand le type est mort. Ce cher Mr Smith Senior a du sérieusement foutres en boule ses deux filles pour qu'elles nous balance un cataclysme de ce style sur la tronche !! » Rajouta Sam pendant que Dean regardait à son tour le professeur, toujours recroquevillé, se grattant frénétiquement les bras comme pour se nettoyer la peau des diverses impuretés.

- « Ouais, je sais pas pour les Smith mais je sais par contre pourquoi les trois gamins, eux, font partis des victimes !

- Raconte…

- Ils sont tous les trois rédacteurs du journal du lycée et s'en sont pris à nos deux amies qui, je pense, n'ont pas du tout apprécié le petit article qu'ils ont écris sur elles…

- Ouais effectivement, c'était pas malin de leur part, mais en même temps ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elles étaient…

- … Bref, et toi alors ?

- J'ai trouvé des livres d'anthropologie et folklore sur la religion vaudou et tout ce qui si rapporte… et on y mentionne nos deux sorcières, enfin je pense que se sont elles….il y est écrit que se sont des jumelles, en fin de compte, et elles …

Le cadet n'eut le temps d'exposer ses trouvailles que les cris de Thomas résonnèrent dans la bibliothèque délabrée. Les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps pour voir les trois adolescents, debout, en train de fixaient quelque chose, probablement leur professeur toujours au sol juste devant eux.

Sam et Dean n'arrivaient pas à voir les raisons de leur soudaine agitation car les élèves bouchaient totalement la vue. Les enfants reculèrent de peur devant le spectacle atroce qui se jouer devant eux. Méline se retourna et couru en direction des deux faux agents pour se placer derrière l'aîné des Winchester, Cameron posa sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir quand à Thomas il restait paralysé devant le cauchemar réel qui se déroulait devant lui.


	22. Chapter 22

La foudre s'abattait maintenant sur tous les bâtiments du lycée faisant vibrer les murs fissurés encore debout. Le tonnerre encerclait le petit groupe d'individus qui se réfugiait désespérément dans la modeste bibliothèque à moitié ensevelie sous le toit totalement détruit et éparpillé sur le sol.

Seulement l'orage, aussi terrible soit-il, était loin d'être le point le plus captivant de ces dernières minutes. Non, les trois adolescents restaient pétrifiés devant le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à eux.

Les frères Winchester s'avancèrent pour comprendre les raisons de tant d'angoisse. Sam attrapa Thomas par le bras, toujours debout, immobile, terrifié, pour le faire reculer et avoir un meilleur champ de vision. Quand à Dean il voyait dés à présent avec horreur la scène qui suscitait tant d'agitation.

Le professeur Smith, toujours assis dans le coin sombre de la bibliothèque, tapi contre le mur, était pris d'une crise compulsive de stress. Seulement, en plus de la bave et des larmes coulantes sur son visage meurtri, le sang suintait allègrement de son nez, de ses oreilles et de ses yeux globuleux, le tout accompagné de balafres ensanglantées sur chaque partie de son corps, tel un monstre agonisant. L'homme s'était raclé les bras, puis les jambes jusqu'à s'extirper la moindre parcelle de peau et laissant apparaître certains muscles sous cutanée ainsi que l'hypoderme graisseux sanguinolent.

Mais comme les membres à vif ne suffisaient pas à le calmer, il s'était désormais attaqué à sa tête. Ses ongles se plantaient dans l'épiderme fragile de son visage pour arracher des lamelles de peau dont certaines restaient accrochées par de multiples tendons ou autres vaisseaux plus ou moins solides. Là ou n'importe quelle personne se serait évanouie de douleur, lui ne semblait pas souffrir, sa peur gagnait sur la souffrance et ses troubles obsessionnels l'avaient en quelque sorte anesthésié de l'affliction qu'il se faisait à lui même.

Sam fut le premier à s'avancer vers le professeur qui continuait à se griffer frénétiquement. Il essaya désespérément de le calmer mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'entendre et le repoussait brutalement de ses mains recouvertes de sang. Il marmonnait des paroles insignifiantes au sujet de microbes et autres maladies contagieuses, qui n'avaient aucuns sens pour les deux frères, et perpétuait malgré tout à sa tache des plus sinistre.

- « Dean, tiens lui les mains j'arrive pas à le maîtriser… » Criait Sam en essayant désespérément d'empêcher le professeur de s'automutiler.

- « Je peux pas, y a trop de sang, mes doigts glissent !! » Répondit l'aîné en s'efforçant de maintenir l'homme sans le blesser d'avantage. « Putain, comment il a pu se faire ça en moins de cinq minutes… ? » Marmonna t-il comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

Un peu en retrait, les trois adolescents assistaient au spectacle répugnant et sordide, complètement paralysés.

Méline pleurait à chaude larmes, totalement impuissante, se cachant son visage de ses petites mains tremblantes d'angoisse, Cameron vomissait tripes et boyaux dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Thomas restait pétrifié en fixant la scène. Ses yeux grands ouverts témoignaient d'uns stress évident, son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement augmentait sans parler de sa respiration plus que saccadée.

En dépit des efforts acharnés de Sam et Dean, le professeur se mit à convulser, d'abord pris de frénésie, ses membres tremblèrent puis se fixèrent aussi raides qu'un bout de bois. En voyant cela Dean chercha un bâton ou un objet solide à lui mettre dans la bouche pour éviter que l'homme ne s'étouffe dans sa crise d'épilepsie.

Trop tard. Le professeur Smith avait d'ors et déjà avalait sa langue et suffoqua en un instant dans des râles d'agonie.

Au fond de la salle deux ombres fluettes s'étaient dessinées. Les jeunes filles qui avaient provoquées ce doucereux spectacle, rigolaient à tue tête dans ce qui restait de la bibliothèque.

Dean relâcha le corps de l'homme mutilé et força son petit frère à en faire de même.

Sous les rires insolents des sorcières, l'aîné se retourna, les yeux emplis de fureur, avec la ferme intension de les exterminer le plus vite possible. Mais il eût juste le temps de les apercevoir que leurs ombres avaient déjà disparu telles des esprits malicieux. Elles s'effacèrent en un instant, laissant toutefois quelques cris de bonheur juvéniles résonnaient dans la pièce, faisant frissonnait le reste du petit groupe.

Les dents serrées, Dean se releva et observa à tour de rôle les trois adolescents, totalement traumatisés de la scène qu'ils avaient du subir. Cameron avait arrêté de vomir mais fixait dés à présent le corps du défunt professeur avec un air plus que horrifié. Quand à Thomas, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Sam l'avait fait reculer de force.

- « Il a peur du sang… » Fit Méline la voix emplie de sanglot, à l'attention de Dean.

- « Quoi ? » Répondit l'aîné, surpris par la prise de parole de la jeune fille.

- « Mon frère, Thomas, il a une peur viscérale du sang… depuis qu'il est tout petit… »

Dean se détourna alors en direction du jeune adolescent et une fois à ses cotés, posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter et essayer de le calmer. Seulement Thomas n'était pas le seul paralysé par le stress, l'aîné remarqua que Cameron était dans le même état que son camarade de classe.

- « Alors quoi, toi aussi t'as peur du sang ? » Lança Dean pour faire réagir le jeune homme.

- « Il est mort ! » Demanda ce dernier totalement terrorisé.

- « Ah je vois, tu n'as pas peur du sang, tu as peur des cadavres….génial, il manquait plus que ça. »

Dean se retourna vers son frère, il avait besoin de son appuis, se sentant totalement dépassé par les évènements : un professeur mort de façon tragique baignant dans son sang et ses entrailles, deux ados en proie à stress phobique sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque à 16 ans et une jeune fille s'essuyant ses larmes sur ce qui restait de sa chemise.

Seulement il avait beau l'appeler, Sam ne réagissait pas, il était toujours accroupi à coté du défunt sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur ce corps qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un homme.

L'aîné laissa les adolescents et retourna en quatrième vitesse au coté de son frère. Il lui prit les épaules et le releva comme il put afin de le regarder et l'examiner. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son petit frère passait à travers sa veste et sa chemise, la fièvre était en train de le consumer, ses yeux luisants ne semblaient plus réagirent au différentes luminosités de la pièce, il était totalement anéanti.

- « Je veux partir d'ici… » Commença Cameron la voix tremblante de peur.

- « Laisse moi une seconde tu veux, c'est pas le bon moment là! » Répondit Dean supportant son frère pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas.

- « Je veux m'en aller… je veux sortir d'ici… pourquoi on quitte pas le lycée tout de suite… je veux partir… !!! »

Le jeune adolescent fut stoppé dans sa crise de panique par des flammes qui surgirent d'un coup au quatre coins de la pièce paralysant tout le monde d'incompréhension. La danse du feu sortit Thomas de sa stupeur mais plongea Méline, à son tour, dans une phase de grande anxiété ; quand à Sam il s'écroula dans les bras de son frère, souffrant, inconscient.


	23. Chapter 23

- « Et voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas se barrer du gland, c'est parce que ces deux sorcières ne nous laisseront pas partir !! » Fit Dean en regardant Cameron. « Sammy ?! » hurla t-il totalement angoissé. « Aller Sammy, réveille toi, je t'en pris, il faut que tu te battes, reviens !! »

Le cadet ouvra ses yeux difficilement, il agrippa sa main à la chemise de son aîné pour être sûr que ce dernier était bien à ses cotés. La faible lueur du jour lui brûlait la rétine tellement la fièvre était élevée, mais son expérience, son endurance et surtout la présence de son grand frère l'aidaient dans les moments les plus difficiles à se ressaisir. La mort du professeur n'avait qu'accentué, une fois de plus, la fièvre, et son corps avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Il s'agrippa de plus belle à son aîné et se redressa pour s'assoire. Il vit avec horreur que la pièce était en feu et que les flammes commençaient à gagner du terrain.

- « Il faut récupérer les livres que j'ai trouvé, où sont ils ?... » Demanda Sam la voix à peine audible à l'adresse de son frère.

- « Euh, là, un peu plus loin, à coté de Méline… comment tu te sens ? » Insista Dean en tirant vers le haut le bras de son frère pour essayer de le relever.

- « Je survivrais… enfin peut être !! » Répliqua le cadet ironiquement, le tout accompagné de grimaces explicites.

- « Il faut qu'on parte de cette bibliothèque…

- Oui, mais le feu va nous poursuive, où qu'on aille…

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, tu délires Sammy !

- Non, Dean, écoute moi, des flammes qui apparaissent comme ça sans raison, c'est un autre envoûtement pour une autre phobie ! Et le temps qu'on ne sait pas envers qui ce sort est destiné…

- …On est tous dans la merde, ouais j'avais bien compris. Mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'on ce fasse cramer la gueule, il faut soit sortir et tenter notre chance, soit essayer d'éteindre le feu, ce qui ne va pas être une partie de plaisir à mon avis…

- Non, pas nécessairement !! » Sam se retourna, toujours chancelant, vers les trois adolescents : « Qui a peur du feu ? »

Aucune réponse. Ils étaient tous bien trop absorbés par la danse macabre des flammes, verdies par l'encre des livres déjà consumés, qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur emplacement. Les deux garçons avaient peur, certes, mais tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était fuir de ce brasier, comme n'importe quel être humain un peu censé. Ils étaient bien plus paniqués par leur propre phobie. Quand à Méline, elle était tétanisée, son regard était fixé sur le feu, des larmes d'angoisses coulaient sur ses joues rosées par la chaleur, sa respiration était plus que saccadée et ses membres tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

Sam avait sa réponse, la jeune fille était clairement pyrophobique, la vision du feu la rendait malade au point de pratiquement s'évanouir. Thomas se retourna à son tour, il savait que sa sœur avait une peur inconsidérée des flammes et il se rapprocha d'elle pour la rassurer, en dépit de sa propre phobie du sang qui le pétrifiait. Quant à Dean il regarda Sam pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

- « Il faut la faire sortir ! C'est sa phobie, si elle sort de la pièce, le feu n'a plus raison d'être ici… » Lança Sam en fixant la jeune fille.

- « Alors quoi on l'abandonne dans le couloir en attendant qu'elle y passe c'est ça ? » Demanda Thomas qui commençait à s'énerver devant le manque de compassion de Sam.

- « Non, pas du tout, si elle reste, le feu va envahir la salle et on crève tous ! Ce qu'il faut c'est la mettre à l'abri dans un endroit où le feu ne peut pas l'atteindre… » Répliqua le cadet en regardant son frère cette fois. « Je suis trop faible pour l'emmener assez vite… Dean ?

- Pas question, je te laisse pas seul, on se sépare pas, c'est trop dangereux… » Rétorqua l'aîné en voyant les flammes gagnaient sur eux.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va nous aussi se trouver un endroit plus sûr mais tu dois prendre Méline avec toi, t'as pas le choix, ou tu l'emmènes, ou on meurt tous brûlés vifs… »

A cette réflexion, l'aîné serra les dents, il savait que son petit frère avait raison mais l'idée qu'il se retrouve loin de son cadet alors que les sorcières courraient toujours ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se décida tout de même à agir malgré sa mauvaise intuition.

- « Putain Sammy, j'aime pas ça !!» Répondit Dean en soupirant et en prenant tout de même la jeune fille dans ses bras. « Où est ce que tu comptes les emmener ?

- J'en sais rien, il nous faut une pièce plus sécurisée…

- Le labo de chimie ! » Intervînt Thomas, les yeux brillant. « Les murs sont plus épais et les fenêtres du SAS ont du double vitrage… c'est pour plus de sécurité quand on fait des expériences plus ou moins dangereuses.

- Où se trouve cette salle ? » Demanda Dean précipitamment.

- Porte 265, deuxième étage, bâtiment B… » Répondit le jeune adolescent en s'essuyant le front de toute la sueur qui était apparue sur son visage.

- « Ok, je te retrouve là bas aussi vite que je peux » Finit par dire Dean en fixant son frère intensément comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. « Et… Sammy ?

- Quoi ?

- Fais gaffe !!!

- Toi aussi frangin… » Termina le cadet en voyant son grand frère sortir de la bibliothèque par l'une des fenêtre, non exposée au feu, en portant l'adolescente, toujours terrifiée.

L'aîné des Winchester n'avait pas quittait le deuxième couloir qui longeait la bibliothèque que les flammes commençaient déjà à s'amoindrir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le feu disparaisse totalement dans la pièce ne laissant que les cendres des ouvrages calcinés au milieu de la large salle totalement détériorée et le professeur qui gisait toujours au milieu d'une marre de sang,. Les deux jeunes lycéens n'en revenaient pas de ce changement soudain de situation ; quant à Sam il posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration, il avait tout de même du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, l'angoisse étant encore montée d'un cran, sans parler de la fièvre qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et sa blessure à l'abdomen qui le tiraillait.

- « Où est ce qu'il emmène ma soeur? Je veux rester avec elle…

- Dean s'occupe d'elle pour le moment…

- Mais si le feu la suit, comment il va faire votre partenaire pour la sauver, hein ?

- Il l'emmène au gymnase, sous les douches des vestiaires, là le feu ne pourra pas l'atteindre ! »

Thomas semblait rassurer par la réponse de Sam mais il était tout de même angoisser à l'idée que Méline soit loin de lui.

- « Et comment vous savez qu'il l'emmène là bas ? Vous lisez dans les esprits ? Je vous ai pas entendu parler du gymnase avec l'autre taré ? » Embraya Cameron, le ton amère, toujours tremblant, ne quittant pas des yeux le corps du défunt.

- « C'est pourtant là bas qu'il va l'emmener. On est, disons... sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi ! Faites nous confiance ! » Répliqua le cadet en se penchant pour récupérer ses ouvrages.

- « Ouais c'est ça, faisons confiance à deux types totalement frappadingues…! » Finit par cracher Cameron en soupirant.

- « Tu sais quoi Cameron, je vais emmener Thomas en lieu sûr dans ce labo de chimie, mais si je suis trop frappadingue pour toi, tu peux rester ici pour tenir compagnie à ton prof, mais je pense que votre conversation ne sera que dans un sens…c'est toi qui décide ! »

Sam prit Thomas par le bras, pour le forcer à bouger, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il sentait que la fièvre avait également envahi le jeune garçon, ainsi que Cameron probablement. Ce dernier voyant les deux hommes partirent, détacha enfin ses yeux du corps allongé, ses pupilles reflétaient l'anxiété grandissante, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas mourir, et surtout pas mourir de peur. Peut-être fallait il qu'il fasse confiance à cet agent du FBI, ou quoiqu'il soit, finalement.

Il fit donc un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième et couru enfin se mettre juste derrière Sam non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard vers son professeur, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Ils quittèrent donc tous les trois la bibliothèque, en espérant arriver sains et saufs au laboratoire de chimie.

Juste derrière eux, cachées par un mur, les deux filles, d'une beauté exaspérante, regardaient le petit groupe s'éloigner. Elles se retournèrent l'une vers l'autre et d'un œil complice elles sourirent en songeant aux différents châtiments qu'elles allaient pouvoir infliger à leurs proies.


	24. Chapter 24

L'orage s'étant totalement arrêté depuis la mort du professeur, Dean avait mis moins de cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'au gymnase, enfin ce qu'il en restait. La partie en pré fabriqué s'était totalement envolée, laissant un unique panier de basquet au milieu d'un champ de ruine, mais le bâtiment comprenant vestiaires et remise avait tenue le coup, et seules quelques briques avaient laissé des petites ouvertures dans les murs.

Méline s'était calmée durant le trajet mais l'aîné des Winchester pouvait, dés à présent, sentir la fièvre qui se dégageait de l'adolescente. Elle n'était pas encore aussi élevée que celle de Sam mais il savait qu'elle grimperait considérablement et rapidement puisque les sorcières ne leur laissaient, semblait-il, aucun moment de répit.

Ils entrèrent, tous les deux, dans le vestiaire des filles et Dean plaça la jeune femme au milieu des douches. L'endroit était entièrement carrelé, impossible aux flammes de pénétrer la petite pièce, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le toit, juste au dessus d'eux, semblait avoir souffert de la tempête et certaines gouttières s'étaient formées ici et là, amenant des petites flaques d'eau sur le sol.

L'adolescente s'assît en tailleur sur le carrelage légèrement humide, un peu tourmenté par la chaleur qui prenait possession de son corps, et leva la tête en direction de son sauveur qui tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration.

- « Pourquoi elles font ça, je veux dire, j'ai rien fait de mal, enfin rien qui mérite de mourir. » Commença Méline, une voix remplie de sanglots qu'elle cherchait désespérément à cacher.

- « J'en sais rien. En fait je pense qu'elles ne font que s'amuser, comme toutes créatures du mal qui se respectes, leur but est de détruire, de faire souffrir… et de tuer, c'est dans leur nature… » Répliqua Dean en se montrant le plus compatissant possible.

- « … Mais pourquoi nous, pourquoi ici, ce lycée ?

- Il doit y avoir une raison, en effet, mais je ne la connaîs pas … Sammy trouvera les réponses, il trouve toujours… »

Méline regarda un instant ses chaussures, elle avait du mal à croire que ces sorcières, ou quoi qu'elles soient, existaient réellement, mais en vu de tout ce qui s'était passé, il fallait bien l'avouer, quelque chose avait rendu cette ville et plus particulièrement ce lycée, la proie à des forces surnaturelles, il n'y avait plus aucun doute la dessus.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence reposant, la jeune adolescente releva la tête vers Dean qui semblait plus que nerveux.

- « Vous n'êtes pas réellement des agents du FBI, n'est ce pas ? » Lança la jeune fille sûr d'elle.

- « Nan !

- Et votre partenaire n'est pas vraiment votre partenaire ?

- Nan !

- Vous êtes en train de vous inquiéter pour lui en ce moment…parce qu'il est bien plus qu'un simple coéquipier ! Ca se voit à la façon dont vous le regardez…

- C'est mon frère… et …j'aime pas être loin de lui, c'est tout ! Surtout dans ce genre de situation, sans parler du fait qu'il est blessé et victime de l'envoûtement lui aussi … !

- Ah bon, les sorcières s'en sont pris à lui ? Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien… il a rien fait de plus que moi pour attirer la colères de ces garces alors pourquoi lui et pas moi ?! » Pesta l'aîné, la colère débordant de ses yeux clairs.

- « Vous parlez comme si vous étiez jaloux…

- J'aurais préféré être choisis à la place de Sammy…

- Mais vous êtes malade, elles cherches à nous tuer je vous rappelle, on peut mourir de peur, estimez vous heureux de ne pas faire partie de leurs victimes !

- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de le voir souffrir… ».

Dean se releva et tourna la tête faisant comprendre que la conversation sur ce sujet était clause. Il s'était déjà beaucoup trop confié, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement, qui plus est avec une adolescente qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Un bruit à l'extérieur des vestiaires l'interpella, comme des crépitements, mais très légers, à peine audibles.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est quoi ce bruit ? » Demanda l'adolescente qui recommençait à paniquer.

L'aîné des Winchester se dirigea alors vers la porte la plus proche et l'ouvrit afin d'éveiller sa curiosité. À sa plus grande surprise des flammes de plusieurs mètres de hauteur dansaient insidieusement tout autour des petites pièces où il s'était réfugié avec Méline. Cette dernière hurla et se calla dans un coin des douches, quant à Dean il referma la porte sachant que la vue du feu terrifiait la jeune fille.

- « Tu ne risques rien ici, cet endroit est entièrement carrelé, le feu ne peu pas t'atteindre ! » Lança le jeune homme en se rapprochant doucement de l'adolescente.

- « Mais on est encerclé par les flammes, on ne pourra plus jamais sortir d'ici, on va mourir asphyxié et …

- Calme-toi ! Je te dis qu'on ne risque rien, si tu paniques, ta fièvre va augmenter, alors respire calmement, il faut que tu combattes ta peur… »

La jeune fille avait du mal à se reprendre et sa fièvre ne faisait que s'accentuer, au point qu'elle pouvait presque sentir ses organes s'enflammer à l'intérieur de son corps transpirant.

* * *

Sam avait réussis à parcourir la moitié du lycée en traversant préaux, couloirs et autres espaces complètement encombrés des débris de la tempête. Il était accompagné des deux jeunes hommes au teint plus que pâles, en direction du bâtiment B se trouvant à l'autre extrémité du bahut.

Cameron n'avait pas arrêté de grogner et de se plaindre des différentes embûches qu'ils avaient été contraints de surmonter, quand à Thomas il restait silencieux, étrangement calme, sans un mot il suivait le cadet des Winchester.

- « Ca y est, on est arrivé, Bâtiment des sciences droit devant ! » Souffla Cameron en s'essuyant une fois de plus son front dégoulinant de sueur.

Devant eux se dresser un énorme bloc de béton qui n'avait apparemment pas souffert des désagréments du temps, mis à part quelques fenêtres parmies une bonne centaines, dont les carreaux avaient explosé.

- « J'suis d'avis qu'on prenne l'ascenseur ! J'ai une carte privilège pour l'activer, c'est normal en tant que rédacteur en chef je….»

- Non ! » Répondit sèchement Sam sans laisser le temps à Cameron de finir sa phrase.

- « Ben quoi, monsieur le héro, on est chlostro, c'est ça ?

- Premièrement, les ascenseurs ne doivent pas fonctionner puisque la tempête a totalement détruis le réseau électrique de toute la ville, et deuxièmement ce genre d'endroits restreints restent des lieux privilégiés pour nos deux sorcières qui n'attendent que de nous exterminer donc…t'as d'autres idées brillantes à nous suggérer Cameron ? » Lança Sam en avançant vers la porte d'entré de l'énorme bâtiment sans prêter plus attention au jeune adolescent qui ronchonnait derrière lui.

Sur le pallier, un énorme panneau indiquait les directions à prendre pour atteindre les différentes salles de classe. Juste au dessus était inscrit 'Bâtiment B, science et technologie' en grosses lettres bleues, légèrement rouillées.

Les trois garçons prirent le chemin vers les escaliers en béton à leur droite. Ils montèrent marche par marche, non sans mal, pour arriver dans un long couloir aux multiples portes. La fièvre les assaillait et le fait d'avoir grimpé deux étages à pieds n'avait qu'accentué d'avantage leur mal être.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu et Thomas se stoppa devant une double porte en bois épaisse sur laquelle était écrit 'laboratoire de chimie, deuxièmes et troisièmes années uniquement'.

Sam tourna alors la poignée et entra dans la pièce relativement spacieuse. Devant lui, quelques tables allongées en fer sur lesquelles microscopes, éprouvettes et tout bon matériel de chimiste était soigneusement posé.

Quelques bouts de verre étaient éparpillés devant les deux fenêtres qui menaient à l'extérieur ainsi que des feuilles de papier, disposées un peu partout dans la salle, probablement dues au vent qui s'était légèrement engouffré. A sa droite se tenait un SAS : une salle de trois mètres sur trois entièrement en verre composée d'un double vitrage intact. A l'intérieur on pouvait distinguer quelques objets comme becs bunsen, acide chlorhydrique et sulfurique et un bon nombre de produits inflammables, plus ou moins dangereux.

Les trois garçons s'avancèrent dans le labo, Cameron s'assit immédiatement sur le plancher poussiéreux, accolé contre un mur, Sam ferma la porte derrière lui et posa ses trois livres sur l'une des tables, tandis que Thomas marchait en direction de l'une des fenêtres, suivit de prés par le cadet des Winchester.

Ils pouvaient voir tout le lycée de là où ils étaient : la cafétéria, totalement détruite, le bâtiment d'histoire géo de plain pied, qui abritait la bibliothèque, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, les nombreux préaux en ruines et le gymnase… en feu.

- « Oh mon dieu ! Méline ! » Cria Thomas en voyant les flammes immenses qui encerclaient ce qui restait de leur salle de sport. « Il faut allait les aider… !

Sans attendre une minute, Thomas courut en direction de la porte de sortie totalement paniqué pour sa soeur. Sam voulut le retenir mais au moment où il atteignit son bras, le plancher sous leurs pieds s'affaissa. Les deux garçons tombèrent à travers le trou béant.


	25. Chapter 25

La chaleur et surtout la fumée, rentraient à travers les fissures et les bas de porte des vestiaires. Dean s'était accroupi à coté de Méline pour pouvoir la calmer et rester plus prés du sol sachant pertinemment que la nuée se dirigerait vers le plafond.

- « Ecoute Méline, on va discuter tous les eux, comme ça tu ne penseras plus à ta peur du feu, d'accord ? » Lança Dean, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, essayant désespérément de dédramatiser la situation.

La jeune fille fit un mouvement positif de la tête mais l'aîné des Winchester savait que l'adolescente était vraiment au plus mal.

- « Bon alors, dis moi, on dirait que tu t'entends bien avec ton frère… ? » Fit Dean qui n'avait trouvé que ce sujet de conversation.

- « Oui, la mort de notre mère nous a rapproché. » Répondit Méline qui essayait de se contenir. « Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture…on s'est retrouvé coincé dans l'habitacle et le feu s'est déclaré. C'est Thomas qui m'a sorti de la voiture mais on a rien pu faire pour maman… » Continua la jeune fille en sanglotant.

- « Oui c'est sûr, c'est le genre de situations qui rapprochent les gens… » Lança Dean en regardant ses chaussures, sachant très bien ce que pouvait ressentir l'adolescente puisqu'il avait, en quelque sorte, vécu le même style d'histoire avec Sam. « C'est de là que vient ta phobie du feu, n'est ce pas? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et baissa la tête, comme si elle avait honte de sa peur.

- « Mais notre père s'occupe bien de nous… c'est le shérif de la ville, vous savez ! Vous l'avez peut être rencontré ?

- Heu, oui ! » Affirma l'aîné des Winchester en ce retournant pour ne pas faire voir sa mine désolée incrustée sur son visage, sachant que le shérif en question se trouvait dans la rue, coupé en deux par le panneau de bienvenue de leur lycée. « Heu, dis moi, on peut voir le bâtiment où se sont réfugié les garçons d'ici ? » Fit-il pour changer au plus vite de conversation.

- « Oui, je crois. C'est le bâtiment le plus haut… et le plus moche du bahut, il est à environ cinquante mètres dans cette direction » Répondit Méline en pointant du doigt la porte à sa gauche, tout en commençant à toussoter.

Dean qui avait commencé à se rapprocher de la porte, se retourna en entendant Méline qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

- « Qu'est ce que t'as, la fumée te dérange ? » Demanda t'il en regardant la jeune fille au fond des yeux.

- « Non, c'est pas ça. Comme si … je sais pas trop, c'est comme si quelque chose me brûlait à l'intérieur.

- Ta fièvre a du remonter, tu dois te détendre…

- Non, c'est pas la fièvre…c'est autre chose…. j'ai mal ! » Cria l'adolescente en toussant de plus belle.

Dean retenait la jeune fille qui toussait de plus en plus. Du sang commençait à s'écouler de sa bouche et de son nez tellement elle crachait ses poumons.

- « Nom de Dieu, qu'est ce que t'as ? » Criait Dean en la supportant par les épaules.

- « je brûle !

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, le feu n'est pas entré dans la pièce, c'est pas possi…

- Je brûle… de l'intérieur !!! »

Dean n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il alluma toutes les douches du vestiaire et déposa le plus vite possible Méline sous l'eau froide. Cette dernière se tordait de douleur. De la fumée, accompagnée de sang, sortait de sa bouche à chaque toux qu'elle produisait.

Les rires sadiques se mirent à retentir de nouveaux dans les vestiges du gymnase. Dean tourna la tête, tout en soutenant l'adolescente, pour savoir où les sorcières se trouvaient, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elles si ce n'est cet écho de cris juvéniles macabres tout autour d'eux.

Après un bref coup d'œil circulaire dans leur petite pièce, il se retourna vers Méline, qui, étrangement, ne se débattait plus. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, rougis pas le stress et la peur, mais ils n'affichaient plus aucune expression, plus aucune lumière, leur couleur terne ne reflétait plus rien. Dean secoua légèrement le corps encore brûlant de la jeune fille même s'il savait que le filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, contrastant avec son teint pâle, blafard, n'était en fait que l'annonce funeste que la vie avait abandonné son corps fragile, délicat et dérisoire.

L'aîné des Winchester se laissa tomber, assis, le corps de Méline toujours appuyer sur son torse, l'eau froide coulant sur son visage meurtri et fatigué. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, il avait été impuissant, inefficace, incompétent. Elle n'était âgée que de 15 ans et avait pourtant vécu les pires horreurs et avait souffert atrocement sans qu'il n'y puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Dean sera les dents, la colère l'envahit, la rage avait pris la place à la tristesse et aux remords. Sa priorité : renvoyer ses deux sorcières en enfer avant qu'elles s'en prennent aux deux autres adolescents et surtout à son petit frère.

Il se releva, posa délicatement le corps de la jeune adolescente sur le sol et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte de sortie du vestiaire. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, les flammes avaient totalement disparu pour laisser une place entièrement déserte. Droit devant lui, un bâtiment gris trônait sur tout le lycée partiellement détruit, le fameux bloc de béton qui devait abriter Sammy, Cameron et le frère de Méline, Thomas.

Il avança donc, d'un pas décidé en direction de ce labo de chimie, il fixait les fenêtres du deuxième étage à la recherche se son frère, probablement quelque part dans l'une de ces multiples salles.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant deux silhouettes, fines, féminines dans l'une des pièces au premier étage. Sa vue n'était pas très clair en vue de la distance qui le séparait du bâtiment mais il pouvait apercevoir l'une d'entres elles levait les bras vers le ciel et juste derrière quelques chose qui pendait au plafond, quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un homme. Sammy.

* * *

Sam sentit le parquet se dérobait sous ses pieds, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il traversa le plancher en bois comme s'il ne s'agissait que de verre brisé.

Il se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, ses mains se cramponnant désespérément aux lattes de bois qui n'avaient pas cédées. Accroché à son pied, Thomas se balançait férocement de peur de tomber quelques mètres plus bas.

- « Thomas, arrête de te balancer, je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps…. » Cria le cadet des Winchester qui transpirait de douleur et de fièvre.

- « Je veux pas tomber, je veux pas mourir… ! » Pleurait le jeune adolescent qui s'agrippait à la cheville de Sam.

- Calme toi et dit moi si tu vois à combien on est du sol?

- Je sais pas, peut être 10 mètres, peut être plus…le plancher de la salle en dessous est totalement détruit aussi, comment c'est possible ?! Mon Dieu, j'arrive à peine à voir le béton du rez-de-chaussée tellement on est haut ! » S'enquit le jeune homme totalement impuissant face à cette situation.

- « Putain pourquoi ils font des salles aussi élevées aussi… ? Marmonnait Sam à lui-même qui sentait sa blessure à l'abdomen se déchirer un peu plus à chaque seconde. « Cameron… un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue…

- Je… je peux pas ! » Répondit l'intéressé qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce totalement terrorisé.

- « Quoi ? bien sur que si tu peux, aide nous à remonter » Cria Sam qui sentait le peu de force qui lui restait s'amoindrir rapidement.

- « J'ai…j'ai peur du vide… je peux pas à bouger !

- Et merde, il manquait plus que ça… » bougonna Sam entre ses dents tout en sentant ses doigts qui commençaient à glisser par la sueur sur le plancher. « Bon, Thomas ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas essayer de remonter doucement en te hissant contre ma jambe… tu as bien compris ?

- Non, j'ai peur de glisser…

- Ecoute moi bien, on a pas trente six mille solutions, la seule façon de t'en sortir c'est de me grimper dessus et je t'aiderais à remonter sur le plancher…Aller, tu vas y arriver, c'est comme grimper à la corde, je suis sur que tu adores faire ça ?

- Non, j'aime pas le sport et j'ai toujours zéro en montée de corde…

- Oui, ben tu vas prouver cette fois que t'es un vrai champion dans cette discipline… »

L'adolescent commença alors à gesticuler pour atteindre le genou de Sam. Ce dernier grimaçait de douleur devant le poids et les vibrations qu'il devait supporter. Sa fièvre le tiraillait, ses doigts ripaient de plus en plus. Il essaya de trouver une prise plus sûr mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à porter d'ongles que du parquer glissant et poussiéreux. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, tenir le coup en silence. Il fermait les yeux pour se concentrer, sentant Thomas s'agrippait à sa chemise déchirée, il serrait les dents pour ne pas lâcher prise. Les gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient maintenant allègrement sur son front et du sang gouttait abondamment de son bandage.

Thomas arriva à hauteur de taille de Sam et prit enfin appuis sur le pied de ce dernier pour le faire remonter de trois quarts vers le plancher. L'adolescent frôlait maintenant le parquet du bout des doigts.

En quelques secondes, le jeune homme lâcha le faux agent fédéral pour s'accrocher de lui-même aux bouts de bois cassés.

Le cadet des Winchester souffla devant l'allègement de poids. Il relâcha une main pour aider le jeune garçon à passer une jambe sur le parquet. Chose faite, Thomas ramena son deuxième pied et s'allongea directement sur le dos pour expulser toute l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Des larmes de rémission se mirent à couler sur ses joues rosies par la peur et la fièvre.

Sam, quant à lui, était toujours suspendu dans le vide. Malgré le poids de Thomas en moins à supporter, sa force l'abandonnait et le soulagement se transforma vite en manque d'énergie et de puissance physique. Il essaya de se relever par la simple force de ses bras mais sa concentration fut vite mise à néant lorsque des rires stridents vinrent engloutirent tout le bâtiment.

Le cadet des Winchester pouvait sentir une présence juste au dessous de lui qui le fit frissonner.

Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient prés de la fenêtre du premier étage sur une parcelle de plancher qui ne s'était pas effondrée. Elles étaient cotes à cotes, toutes deux affichant un rictus juvénile, sadique, macabre.

Elles tournèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement, sans bouger le moindre muscle de leur corps élancé, comme si leur cou n'était qu'un pivot de bois, se regardèrent d'un œil complice et pendant que l'une se remit à rire de plus belle, l'autre leva les mains au ciel invoquant une nouvelle malédiction.

En quelques secondes, un bourdonnement sourd, se rapprochant de plus en plus, vint accentué l'atmosphère pétrifiant et cauchemardesque du bâtiment des sciences.


	26. Chapter 26

Les rires des filles avaient cessé inopinément, renforçant le malaise incontrôlable des trois garçons.

Thomas se redressa aussitôt, s'interrogeant sur ce fredonnement étouffé et indistinct, il regarda dans le trou caverneux juste à coté de lui où Sam était toujours en suspension. Il ne voyait rien. Tout était noir. Etrangement noir. Un fond opaque, comme un nuage, mais qui semblait bouger. Il fronça les sourcils et se figea à examiner la mouvance du sol si sombre. Il s'avérait se rapprocher vite. Incroyablement vite. Tellement vite que le nuage en question jaillit d'un coup en traversant les trous des deux planchers effondrés.

Telle une fontaine d'eau, des milliers d'abeilles se déversèrent dans le laboratoire de chimie en quelques secondes à l'insu des deux adolescents qui n'arrivaient pas à croire un tel phénomène.

Sam se hâta à remonter mais quelque chose l'en empêcher, comme si un poids était accroché à ses pieds, comme si quelqu'un le tirait vers le bas. Il s'agrippait, les doigts endoloris, sur le plancher qui se remit à grincer. Les planches commencèrent à fissurer, il savait très bien qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que les lattes de bois sur lesquelles il se tenait si ardemment, ne tiendraient pas le coup sous son poids.

Cameron se tenait toujours recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle, il regardait avec horreur toutes ses abeilles tournaient au dessus de sa tête telle un nuage de fumée noir qui dansait en cercle. Quant à Thomas, il se figea de frayeur. Il était resté assis à coté du trou béant et ne pouvait plus bouger tellement sa peur paralysait ses mouvements.

- « Allez vous réfugier dans le SAS !! » Criait Sam malgré le bourdonnement assourdissant, à l'adresse des deux adolescents totalement paniqués.

Cameron sortit de sa stupeur et commença à se dirigeait à quatre pattes, longeant le mur de béton, vers la baie vitré de la petite salle en verre. Des gouttes de sueur tombaient sur se joues blanchâtres, la fièvre le tiraillait et le fait qu'il doive passer à seulement quelques centimètres d'une brèche de deux étages n'arrangeait pas le jeune homme à agir au plus vite.

Thomas, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre malgré le fait que Cameron, en dépit de sa propre peur du vide, le tirait par le bras pour le forcer à l'accompagner.

- « Tom, dépêche toi, on peut y arriver, viens !!! » Hurlait Cameron à son ami qui restait pétrifié.

Les rires stridents investirent de nouveau tout le bâtiment des sciences. Les trois garçons savaient pertinemment que ces cris de bonheur malin signifiaient que l'un d'eux allait probablement mourir.

Les larmes apparurent à flot sur les joues des deux adolescents tremblant de panique.

Les abeilles se mirent à attaquer instantanément.

Cameron se débattait, il lâcha son camarade et se réfugia aussi vite que possible dans le SAS à seulement deux mètres de lui. Mais Thomas ne réussit à le suivre. Il agitait les bras à l'encontre des abeilles, qui l'assaillaient de plus belle.

Le jeune homme fût vite encerclé par le nuage d'insecte. Il criait de peur et de souffrance face aux multiples piqûres qui le tourmentaient.

Sam serra les dents et rassembla toutes ses forces afin de remonter et venir en aide à l'adolescent. Mais plus il s'agrippait, plus les lattes du plancher fissuraient. Il le savait très bien, il n'arriverait pas à remonter à temps pour le sauver mais il persistait en dépit du fait que lui-même pouvait y laisser sa vie.

Les abeilles étaient à présent accolées au jeune adolescent qui trébucha et s'affala sur le sol, recouvert entièrement d'insectes. Les sons ne sortaient plus de sa bouche car les apidés lui rentraient maintenant par tous les orifices faciaux. Doucement, insidieusement, elles se frayaient un chemin à travers ses cavités buccales et nasales, ses oreilles, et même perçaient la peau par endroit pour former un passage sous l'épiderme rougi de l'adolescent qui plantait ses ongles dans le plancher pour pouvoir avancer en désespoir de cause.

La gorge de Thomas se mit à gonfler, sa trachée était totalement obstruée mais il fallut quelques minutes de tourments insoutenables pour que le coeur du garçon ne cède par la panique invraisemblable. Son corps se raidi, ses membres se contractèrent jusqu'au bout des doigts pour se relâcher en un instant.

Les abeilles sortirent d'un coup de la dépouille pour s'envoler à travers les deux fenêtres du laboratoire de chimie, laissant le jeune adolescent, les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi, la peau boursouflée des différents dards, les lèvres bleuies d'asphyxie, sur le sol à moitié détruit.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle 265 du bâtiment des sciences ; seuls les pleurs incontrôlables de Cameron passaient à travers le double vitrage du SAS. Le jeune garçon était à genou et fixait impuissant son camarade allongé, déformé, mort, sur le parquet du laboratoire. Sa fièvre avait réaugmenté, un nouveau cadavre se postait juste devant lui, un cadavre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son ami.

Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau, fracassant sa poitrine à intervalle régulier. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Sam pouvait entendre les cris de désespoir de Cameron. Il comprit instantanément que Thomas était mort devant son camarade, suppliant d'abréger ses souffrances. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé mais les appels déchirants de l'adolescent demandant de l'aide l'avaient totalement anéanti, sa fièvre, lui aussi, avait une fois de plus redoublé.

Il essaya une dernière fois de remonter, sans grande conviction. Cette fois les lattes se fissurèrent totalement jusqu'à se briser une fois de plus pour agrandir l'antre sombre et profond.

Les doigts de Sam glissèrent sous le craquement, il ferma les yeux, il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il se laissa tomber.


	27. Chapter 27

Une main puissante attrapa le poignet du cadet des Winchester au moment de sa chute imminente.

Dean avait grimpé les marches des escaliers du Bâtiment quatre à quatre. Il avait entendu le bourdonnement machiavélique des abeilles jusqu'au deuxième étage. Puis les cris des adolescents. Sammy qui leur hurlait de se mettre à l'abri. Et enfin le calme plat, tétanisant, angoissant.

Des sanglots.

Et au moment où il atteignit enfin la porte numéro 265, un craquement sourd se fit entendre, le plancher s'affaissait de nouveau et suspendu dans le vide, son petit frère sur le point de s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas.

Il passa le seuil et s'élança pour attraper le poignet de Sam au moment critique.

Le cadet releva la tête instantanément, il ne s'attendait pas à être sauvé, une fois de plus par son grand frère.

Ses yeux luisant et son teint pâle témoignaient de son état plus que malmené. Il était éreinté, toute force avait disparu, tout espoir aussi, seul son désarroi transpirait de son mal être.

Dean regarda intensément son cadet dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, quand à Sam, un léger sourire vint illuminer son visage meurtri en voyant les yeux brillant de son grand frère, un sourire que Dean prit immédiatement comme un signe de reconnaissance.

- « T'en fait pas Sammy, je vais te remonter !» Lança l'aîné qui commençait à hisser son frère vers le plancher encore instable.

Dean tirait de toutes ses forces et son acharnement fut bientôt payé car Sam était pratiquement parvenu à poser une jambe sur le parquet. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette puissance invisible qui tirait sur les chevilles du cadet pour le retenir de remonter. En un instant, Sam redescendit au point de départ, sur le point de tomber de nouveau. Dean le retint juste à temps par la manche de sa veste à moitié déchirée, l'empêchant une nouvelle fois de s'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

- « Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe Sammy? » Demanda l'aîné qui retentait une nouvelle fois de ramener son frère vers le haut.

- « J'en sais rien, c'est comme… comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose me tirait vers le bas, quelque chose de lourd… »

En dépit de sa position plus qu'inconfortable, Dean se pencha légèrement à travers le trou béant et vit, non sans surprise, les deux filles assises en tailleur sur le plancher de la salle juste en dessous d'eux. Le sourire aux lèvres, elles se tenaient la main comme deux petites filles amusées et innocentes, et regardaient fixement les pieds de Sam en récitant quelques paroles inaudibles et incompréhensibles.

Dean regarda son cadet droit dans les yeux, ce dernier comprit tout de suite la situation et se cramponna de plus belle aux lattes de bois car il savait que son frère allait passer à l'offensive.

Sans gestes brusques, l'aîné des Winchesters relâcha sa main droite de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son frère, la passa dans son dos, et retira très doucement son Beretta coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon de costume. Il ramena l'arme devant lui, l'arma, tendit le bras, toujours sans un bruit, et tira.

La balle vint se loger directement dans la tête de l'une des filles. Ses cheveux blonds volèrent en fils d'or teintés de rouge sang. La deuxième sorcière regarda de ses yeux noirs envoûtants dans la direction de Dean. Elle fronça les sourcils, les boucles parfaites de ses cheveux bruns descendirent sur son visage chocolat, et en un instant, prit dans ses bras sa voisine, qui se réveillait doucement de son agression comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rêve, et disparut en un halo de fumées grisâtres, non sans avoir lancer un regard des plus meurtrier envers leur agresseur.

Sam respira d'un coup, le fameux poids invisible avait disparu et il se sentait bien plus léger.

Dean remit son arme dans son dos, inclina la tête sur le coté, le tout accompagné d'une de ses grimaces fétiches et reprit les bras de son frère pour le remonter.

- « Je crois que je les ai énervées ! » Lança t'il sur le ton de la dérision le tout en tirant de nouveau son frère vers le haut

- « Ah ? Elles étaient pourtant déjà bien énervées ! » Fit le cadet en posant enfin une première jambe sur le plancher.

- « Au moins elles sont parties…

- … Mais pour combien de temps ? » Fit Sam en ramenant sa deuxième jambe et en se couchant sur le dos, totalement essoufflé.

La pose fût de courte durée et la réalité revint à grands galops lorsque les pleurs étouffés de Cameron raisonnèrent à leurs oreilles.

Sam se rassit et Dean tourna la tête vers la petite salle de verre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de contempler les dégâts horrifiants provoqués par leurs ennemies. Le corps de Thomas gisait à moitié entre le plancher et la brèche qui s'était agrandie depuis le dernier affaissement. Dans le SAS, Cameron, toujours à genoux, les mains sur son visage humide de larmes, tentait désespérément de ne pas hurler.

Dean s'approcha doucement du défunt, ramena ses jambes sur le parquet et posa un doigt sur sa carotide. Aucune pulsation. Mais il s'y attendait.

Il ferma les yeux, souffla de désolation et se tourna vers son frère, totalement blâmé.

- « J'ai rien pu faire. » Lança le cadet qui sentait sa fièvre remontait à grande vitesse.

- « Je sais, Sammy, c'est pas ta faute…

- Et Méline ? »

Dean secoua la tête négativement et fixa son frère sachant pertinemment que cette funeste nouvelle l'enfoncerait encore un peu plus.

- « Putain, Dean, ce ne sont que des gosses…des gosses, merde !! » Fit Sam totalement abattu, « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULAIS, POURQUOI VOUS FAITES CA ?! » hurla t-il à plein poumons à l'adresse des sorcières.

Dean se rapprocha de son frère, il savait très bien qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Une larme se mélangea au sang qu'il restait sur son visage et en fixant son cadet dans les yeux, il posa une main fraternelle sur son épaule tremblante.

Sam se retourna pour croiser le regard compatissant de son aîné, fit un signe de tête en avant, souffla toute l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons et se remit debout avec l'aide de Dean.

- « Elles vont le payer cher!! » Lança Sam décidé.


	28. Chapter 28

Les frères Winchester se tenaient debout dans le laboratoire de chimie, ils s'étaient reculés à environ 2 mètres du trou qui s'était formé quelques instants plus tôt par affaissement du plancher.

Sam fit un léger signe de tête à son frère pour lui faire comprendre d'aller épauler Cameron. Dean accepta à contre cœur en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se passer une main sur le visage comme pour enlever toute la tension qui pouvait se lire à travers ses yeux fatigués. Il entra dans le SAS et s'accroupit à coté du jeune adolescent en pleurs et lui susurra des paroles réconfortantes afin de le calmer.

Quant à Sam il se dirigea vers le corps de Thomas, sous l'œil inquiet de son aîné qui lui jetait des regards à travers la vitre, et s'accroupit à son tour.

Le cadet se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, une larme de fureur coula sur son visage meurtri et après avoir murmurer un « je suis désolé » à l'adresse du garçon, retira sa veste et la déposa sur le torse et le visage du jeune homme, cachant ainsi sa dépouille. Sam se releva et se dirigea vers son frère toujours au coté du dernier adolescent en vie.

- « Ca l'a blessée ? » Ddemanda Sam en s'asseyant sur le carrelage du SAS, trop fiévreux pour rester debout.

- « Quoi ?

- La fille quand tu lui as tiré dessus tout à l'heure, ça l'a blessée ?

- Je lui ai mis une balle dans le crâne, le sang a giclé mais ça l'a à peine assommée….

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais…

- Mais c'est quoi ces filles au juste ?

- Des Loas Marassa !

- Des quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai essayé de t'en parler tout à l'heure, tu sais avant l'épisode du… prof. » Fit Sam d'un air dégoûté.

- Ah oui, c'est des jumelles c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais pas n'importe quelles jumelles. Il s'agit d'esprits vaudou ou plus exactement d'anges déchus jumelés.

- Ouais, ben ça me dit rien qui vaille…

- Non, en effet. Les Loas Marassa sont considérés comme des mauvais anges, sorciers de nature, qui persécutent, maltraitent et tuent à volonté. Le fait de ne pas les honorer expose aux vodouisants à des châtiments sévères. Il est dit qu'ils sont instables, très susceptibles et peuvent être destructeurs si leur humeur leur en dit.

- Oui, on a pu voir quelques extraits de leur susceptibilité et de leur humeur massacrante en effet ! » Lança Dean accompagné comme à son habitude de grimaces explicites. « ... Mais, au fait qu'est ce qui t'a mis sur la voix, elles auraient pu être autre chose non ?

- Ben en fait l'un des livres que j'ai rapporté mentionnait que les Loas Marassa symbolisent l'harmonie première, l'union originelle du ciel et de la terre, du jour et de la nuit et qu'ils réunissent les contraires.

- Et ?

- Ben on a un tableau plus que révélateur avec ses deux là. Regardes Dean, une blonde au cheveux raides, une brune bouclé, l'une aussi blanche que de la porcelaine et l'autre métissée africaine…le ciel et la terre, le jour et la nuit… totalement contraire. Et puis en plus il est bien stipulé que seules les jumelles Marassa on un pouvoir proportionnelles à leur actions. Plus elles lancent des sorts, plus elles sont puissantes.

- Mouais, d'où les simples accidents du départs jusqu'aux tempêtes dévastatrices et aux invasions d'abeilles de tout à l'heure… Il suffit juste de les contrarier un peu et elles se mettent en rogne.

- Exactement ! Ce qui m'échappe c'est comment elles sont arrivées sur terre. Je veux dire, il ne suffit pas seulement de les invoquer, il faut une incantation très spéciale et surtout très puissante, même un démon aurait du mal à faire ressortir des esprits vaudou de l'enfer…

- J'ai ma petite idée là dessus. » Lança Dean en regardant ses chaussures.

- Vas y ! »

Dean hésita, il savait que sa théorie n'allait pas du tout enchanter son petit frère.

- « ... Dean dis moi à quoi tu penses, aller ! » Insista Sam en cherchant le contacte des yeux de son aîné.

- « …Lucifer ! »

Sam resta scotché devant la réponse de son frère, il le fixa, tétanisé.

- « Les Loas 'je sais pas quoi'… et ben d'après Thomas, elles sont arrivées ici il y a quelques mois tout juste, pile au moment au notre cher ami Lulu a pointé le bout de son nez à mon avis. Mais elles n'ont commencé leur petit jeu qu'il y a deux semaines, voilà pourquoi on s'en ait pas rendu compte tout de suite.

- Donc… donc elles font parties du plan de Lucifer pour l'apocalypse, c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ? » Demanda Sam les yeux de plus en plus luisants.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de répondre, il rabaissa sa tête, fautif d'exposer son frère à des tourments supplémentaires.

Devant l'absence de réplique de son aîné, Sam compris qu'il était l'auteur de toute cette tragédie. C'est lui qui avait libéré Lucifer de l'enfer et c'était donc ça faute si ces sorcières étaient sur terre et tuaient à volonté.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur s'emballa, il ne retenait plus ses émotions, son corps se mis à trembler, la culpabilité l'envahie et la fièvre le submergea.

Dean se redressa aussitôt et prit Sam par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'effondre de nouveau.

- « Oh mon Dieu, il ne va pas mourir lui aussi dîtes, il ne va pas m….

- Non ! arrêtes de dire ça Cameron, il va se remettre » Fit l'aîné en regardant son cadet dans les yeux « T'entends Sammy, ça va aller, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui se passe ici, reprends toi et aides moi à les éliminé… aller Sammy !

- Mais c'est moi qui… » Commença Sam qui ne pouvait plus respirer

- « C'est toi qui rien du tout ! Si tu te laisses crever on va y passer aussi, Cameron et … moi ! » Reprit Dean qui cherchait à raisonner son petit frère.

A cette réflexion, le cadet releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Dean qui tremblait lui aussi de peur pour son petit frère. Il était sa seule raison d'être et Sam ne voulait pas mourir sachant que son frère périrait par sa faute. Une énième larme coula sur sa joue blême, il l'essuya de sa main droite où figurait encore le petit trou violacé de l'envoûtement au tout départ. Il fit un signe de tête positif et essaya de se contrôler. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se calma légèrement et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Dean se relâcha et expira toute l'air qu'il avait pu emmagasiner de peur.

- « Ok, maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de buter ces poufs, et vite !

- J'ai pas eu le temps de lire les deux autres livres sur le vaudou, on aura peut être des réponses dedans.

- Ouais, ils sont où tes bouquins ?

- Je les ai laissés sur une table à coté dans le labo, juste à droite du trou…

- C'est bon je vais les chercher ! » Fit Dean en quittant le SAS.

Lorsque l'aîné des Winchester posa ses deux pieds hors de la petite pièce, la baie vitrée se referma automatiquement derrière lui, emprisonnant Cameron et Sam dans une cellule de verre.


	29. Chapter 29

Dean se retourna instamment, mais malgré ses efforts pour rouvrir la porte, il ne parvint pas à débloquer l'ouverture.

- « Je veux pas mourir, laissez moi sortir, je vous en prie…

Cameron, calme toi tu veux !! » Lança Sam en essayant lui aussi de déverrouiller la porte vitrée de son coté. « Dean, ça ne sert à rien, on ne pourra pas débloquer cette satanée serrure, prends les livres et trouve le moyen d'exterminer ces filles, c'est la seule solution… »

Dean releva la tête et regarda fixement son cadet dans ses yeux fiévreux. Ils n'étaient séparés que d'une simple vitre mais ils se sentaient déjà si loin l'un de l'autre. On pouvait voir la peur s'imprégnait sur leurs visages fatigués. L'aîné savait que la vie de son petit frère était plus que précaire, quant à Sam, le fait qu'il soit enfermé dans une pièce close et que son aîné ne soit pas directement à ses cotés le mettait plus que mal à l'aise, mais ils devaient faire bonne figure, au moins pour rassurer un adolescent de 17 ans qui lui était au bord de l'hystérie.

- « Je vais vous sortir de là, restez calme ! » Fit Dean en partant vers la table où étaient déposés les trois livres, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à son cadet.

Sam suivit son frère des yeux et le regarda un instant tournait énergétiquement les pages du premier livre qu'il s'était emparé. Mais devant l'impatience grandissante de Cameron, il se décida à se retourner et tenter de calmer le jeune homme.

- « Ecoute Cameron, on va trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là d'accord ?

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme Thomas ou…

- Calme toi, Dean va trouver…

- Ouais c'est ça, 'Dean va trouver', comme il a trouvé pour Smith ou Méline probablement… »

Le cadet des Winchester se retint une fois de plus devant tant d'immaturité de la part de l'adolescent mais il mit son comportement sur le fait de la peur et tenta une nouvelle tactique.

- « Heu dis moi Cameron, en tant que chef du journal de ton école, tu dois savoir un bon nombre de chose…

- Je sais absolument tout ! » Répondit l'intéressé avec toute la prétention nécessaire.

« Alors peut être que tu sais pourquoi ses deux filles ont commencé à, comment dire, s'extérioriser… ?

- Je vois pas ce que vous voulez dire…

- Les accidents il y a deux semaines…

- Vous voulez parler du prof de sport qui s'est retrouvé paralysé…

- Et de la pompom girl et de Zack. T'as une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? » Demanda Sam voyant que sa stratégie pour changer les esprits de Cameron marchait à merveille.

- « Et ben disons que tout trouve une explication et maintenant que je sais que ce sont les deux poufs qui sont les responsables, tout devient clair comme de l'eau de roche…

- Vas-y explique » Fit Sam en jetant quelques regards fuyant vers son frère qui s'acharnait sur le bouquin qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- « J'avais évidemment fait un papier sur ces accidents mais vu que je n'avais ni témoin ni preuve, ça n'a fait qu'un tout petit article, alors que maintenant je pourrais écrire des pages entières…

- Et qu'est ce que tu y mettrais ?

- Et bien pour commencer, le prof de sport, Mr Miller, il avait la réputation de mener la vie dure à ses élèves et j'ai cru entendre qu'il les avait forcé à faire plusieurs tours de piste car elles n'étaient pas des plus coopératives, elles ne voulaient pas se séparer… heu, je parle des sorcières bien sur, ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'elles étaient au bahut… » Fit il comme s'il réfléchissait à l'écriture d'un nouvel article.

- « Ouais, et c'est la première fois qu'elles frappaient…

- Oui. En ce qui concerne Gabie, la chef des pompoms girl, elle a refusée de les prendre dans l'équipe, elle ne les trouvait pas assez … dynamiques ! Moi, ce que j'en dis c'est que j'aurais bien était dynamique avec cette chère Gabrielle, ouah quelle bombe cette fille » Cameron fit une mine de dégoût, « enfin avant son accident je veux dire, ça aide pas de se faire cramer la tronche par de l'huile bouillante.

- Non, c'est sûr… et Zack ?

- Ben, lui et moi, on n'était pas les plus grands amis du monde, c'était même carrément le contraire, vous voyez le tableau, un intellectuel et un rugbyman, c'était pas l'amour entre nous…

- Et ? » Demanda Sam en regardant avec appréhension son aîné sans réellement faire attention aux paroles de son interlocuteur.

- Et même si on s'aimait pas des masses, je lui aurais jamais souhaité de se faire… enfin vous voyez…

- Oui je vois très bien » Continua Sam en écoutant que la moitié du récit du jeune homme.

- « Bref, il semblerait que l'une des sorcières, la blonde je crois, ai fait des avances à Zack. Et bien évidement il a répondu… non ! D'où le… enfin l'accident ! Comme quoi tout s'explique !

- Oui en effet.

- Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je sais aussi pourquoi Smith était dans la ligne de mire des deux greluches !... Il leur a mis un zéro la semaine dernière. Ça m'avait bien fait rire d'ailleurs…elles s'étaient rebiffées et il leur a répondu qu'il les ferait renvoyer !

- Ouais je comprends aussi pourquoi le proviseur était également visé du coup » Marmonna Sam en se ré-interressant à la conversation.

- « Quoi ?

- Non rien. Et qu'est ce que tu sais au sujet de Claire Hannigan et Mildred Smith ? » Continua Sam pour occuper l'esprit de Cameron le temps que son frère trouve une solution.

- « Claire était la petite copine de Zack…

- Ah, je vois, d'où le premier meurtre !

- …mais pourquoi vous me parlez de Milly ?

- Heu, et bien… » commença Sam sentant qu'il avait fait une gaffe de premier choix.

- « Elle est morte c'est ça ? elle aussi ? et vous aller me dire, quoi ? que tout va bien…tout le monde est mort… » Reprit Cameron qui recommença en quelques secondes à paniquer.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, il avait pourtant réussi à tenir Cameron quelques instant mais la réalité était vite revenue au galop. Il voulu tenter une nouvelle fois un subterfuge pour lui changer les idées mais cette fois c'est Dean qui les interrompit en frappant à la vitre.

- « Sam, je trouve rien, il n'est pas écris comment les exterminer.. » Fit il en chuchotant pour que l'adolescent n'entende rien.

- Cherche encore, tu as du passer à coté de quelque chose… »

Les rires des adolescentes se remirent à investirent le bâtiment. Cameron se cala contre la vitre et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, le cœur tambourinant de plus belle dans sa poitrine. Sam et Dean se fixèrent intensément, ils savaient pertinemment que ces cris n'annonçaient rien de bon.

- « Dean, continue à chercher !!

- … Il faut vous préparez à la prochaine attaque Sammy !! » Fit l'aîné la voix tremblante.

Sam se retourna alors vers l'adolescent, et lui retira ses mains des oreilles.

- « Cameron, dis moi toutes tes peurs ? »

Le jeune adolescent ne répondit pas, tous ses membres étaient tremblants de frayeur, des larmes réapparurent dans ses yeux juvéniles, sa respiration s'accéléra et sa fièvre se remit à grimper.

- « Cameron ! Concentre toi ! Est-ce que tu as peur d'autre chose que des cadavres et du vide ?

- …les… les…

- Les quoi ?

- Les clowns ! ».


	30. Chapter 30

Sam ferma les yeux de dépit. Cameron avait la phobie des clowns. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- « Ok, tout le monde reste calme, d'accord, on reste calme… » Fit l'aîné des Winchester, qui lui, était tout sauf calme.

- « Dean, ça va aller, continue tes recherches, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de nous sortir de là ! » Lança Sam tranquillement pour que son frère se détende un peu, malgré la frayeur qui montait en lui.

L'aîné fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, s'assit à coté de la vitre et rouvrit ses livres à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant libéré Sam et Cameron.

Le cadet regardait les pages défilaient sous les doigts de son frère, il essayait lui aussi de trouver une solution, mais les secondes passaient et la peur grandissait.

Cameron se mit à crier, faisant sursauter les Winchester. Sam tourna la tête vers l'adolescent qui pointait du doigt le fond de la pièce en pleurant. Le cadet fixa son frère dans les yeux qui lui faisait signe de ne pas regarder au fond de cette salle. Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et Sam se retourna.

- « Ok, Sammy, ne t'affole pas d'accord, je te rappelle que les clowns sont les amis des enfants, ils sont gentils à l'origine…

- A l'origine ? ».

Sam restait tétanisé. Devant lui et Cameron se tenait un clown immense, les cheveux vert délavé, les yeux noir onyx entouré de gris cendre et un sourire des plus sadique, laissant entrevoir des dents recouvertes de sang, sur son visage fripé et peinturluré. Son corps vibrait comme une vieille image de film endommagé, il s'agissait d'un esprit assurément.

- « Les amis des enfants…bien sur ! » Lança Sam en se calla lui aussi le long de la vitre.

L'adolescent criait de plus belle en voyant la chose qui commençait à se diriger vers eux, Sam ne pouvait même plus rassurer l'adolescent car il était lui-même pétrifié, quant à Dean il se replongea en quatrième vitesse dans ses livres pour trouver la moindre solution, ses yeux allant tantôt sur Sam tantôt sur les pages défilantes qui ne donnaient rien.

Le clown avançait doucement, très doucement, étirant son sourire funeste et regardant avec intensité chacune de ses proies.

- « Sammy, reprends toi mec, c'est un esprit, trouve du sel ou du fer pour le repousser ! » Cria Dean à travers la glace, totalement impuissant.

- « Putain, un esprit ça arrive pas comme ça…

- Plus elles pratiquent, plus elles sont fortes, tu te souviens ? Elles peuvent appeler n'importe quel esprit maintenant, vu leur puissance.

- De quel esprit il s'agit ? Un clown c'est un homme déguisé, y a pas réellement d'esprit de clown !

- En fait si mon petit Sammy ! » Lança une voix doucereuse au fond du labo « Il s'agit, ou plutôt s'agissait, d'un psychopathe déguisé en clown qui tuait les enfants durant leur sommeil, je crois qu'on le surnommait 'le clown massacreur'…

- Oui et on a pensait qu'il vous tiendrait un peu compagnie dans cette toute petite salle de verre ! » Embraya la deuxième fille en souriant.

- « Espèce de petites pétasses ! Je vais vous arracher les tripes !! » Cria Dean en se relevant d'un seul coup en voyant les deux sorcières derrières le trou au milieu de la salle.

- « Quel vocabulaire, est-ce que tu parles comme ça à ta mère ?… Oh non j'avais oublié, tu peux pas, elle a cramé… » Fit la brune toujours en souriant.

Sous cette réflexion, Dean attrapa son Beretta et tira une seconde fois en direction des sorcières. Mais cette fois la balle n'atteignit pas sa cible. La blonde releva la main et le projectile se stoppa en plein vol à environ 5 centimètres de ses doigts fins et lorsqu'elle rabaissa son bras, la balle tomba au sol, juste devant leurs pieds.

Dean fronça les sourcils, elles s'y attendaient, alors que la dernière fois il les avait attaquées par surprise, d'où l'absence de réplique.

Il fixait intensément les sorcières à la recherche d'une faille ou d'un simple indice pouvant l'aider à en venir à bout. Elles étaient si différentes mais d'une telle beauté que s'il ne savait qui elles étaient, il ne se serait jamais douté de leur culpabilité.

Elles se tenaient debout, le long du mur du labo, se tenant la main comme des écolières inséparables et le regard rougissant de plaisir face aux tourments qu'elles faisaient endurer à leurs victimes. La blonde regardait Dean fixement, le sourire malsain sur son visage d'ange accentuait sa cruauté. Au milieu de son front, une petite tache violette, à peine visible, se dessinait sous ses cheveux d'or. Il s'agissait de la marque futile de la balle qui lui avait traversé le crâne. Un simple bleu, rien de plus.

La métisse, elle, fixait avec amusement le SAS. Son jouet s'animait et s'apprêtait à mutiler les deux garçons qui se trouvaient en sa compagnie. A savoir lequel il massacrerait le premier, la jouissance était délectable à tel point que son sourire s'élargie de façon presque inhumain.

Mais le choix fut de courte durée. Le clown se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le cadet des Winchester qui restait pétrifié malgré son expérience. Sa peur était indéchiffrable, incontrôlable et surtout inévitable. Il n'arrivait pas à retirer ses yeux brillant de fièvre de cette chose macabre aux allures des plus sadiques.

Le clown n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui maintenant. Sam pouvait entendre les battements continus de son propre cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et son souffle irrégulier, témoin de son stress évident. Tout autour de lui semblait s'éloigner, il n'entendait plus les pleurs de frayeur de Cameron, il ne percevait plus les rires stridents des sorcières, tout devenait flou, seuls les couleurs horripilantes de ce clown semblaient nettes et précises, horriblement précises.

- « Faisons durer le plaisir ! » Fit la blonde à sa jumelle sans se retourner vers elle, gardant ses yeux riants sur Dean.

- « Tu ne me laisse jamais m'amuser comme je veux… on pourrait en finir maintenant ?

- C'est moins drôle, l'agonie me fait frémir de plaisir ! s'il te plait !

- Soit ! qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi… » Conclut la métisse en souriant.

Sur cette dernière phrase la jeune fille regarda fixement les yeux du clown qui la scrutait également. Elle fit un signe de tête sans aucune parole et le clown leva son bras en l'air, prêt à frapper. Dans sa main droite, la lame du scalpel scintillait sous les faibles rayons du soleil qui commençaient à s'amoindrir vu l'heure tardive de fin d'après midi.

Dean compris avec horreur ce qui se passait, il détourna son regard de la sorcière et se mit à courir vers la porte vitrée. Trop tard.

Un second signe de tête et le bras meurtrier s'abaissa sur Sam.

- « NON ! SAMMY ! ».


	31. Chapter 31

La journée s'achevait sur la ville de Little Rock en Arkansas. Les rues étaient parsemées de carcasses de voitures et de corps inertes au milieu des grabats de toute sorte. Les derniers rayons rougeâtres du soleil se reflétaient dans les marres de sang et les bouts de verre brisés sur l'asphaltes de la rue.

Tout était calme. Pas un bruit. Pas un cri d'oiseaux, pas un klaxon de voiture et pas un rire d'enfants sortant de sa classe annonçant une journée d'école bien remplit… rien. Le silence, funeste, macabre, apocalyptique. Une agglomération tellement vivante quelques heures auparavant, et tellement morte en cette fin d'après midi. Un tombeau inanimé, un cercueil commun.

Au milieu de cette ville fantôme, le lycée Saint Gabriel totalement dévasté. Il ne restait qu'un bâtiment encore debout qui semblait avoir résisté au périple de la journée. Un immense bloc de béton se dressant sur trois étages donnant cette impression de sûreté en cas d'attaque en tout genre et renforçant cette sensation que rien ni personne n'en viendrait à bout … et pourtant.

En son centre, une salle, numéro 265. Elle abritait les derniers êtres vivants de ce cataclysme. Deux jeunes filles d'une beauté incommensurable se tenaient au fond de la pièce, un sourire sur leurs lèvres délicates, et à quelques mètres d'elles, de l'autre coté d'un trou de deux mètres de diamètre, se tenait un homme au visage meurtri et fatigué. Juste à ses cotés un SAS, formé uniquement de verre et en son antre, deux jeunes hommes assis contre la vitre qui semblaient térrorisés par ce qui se tenait devant eux : un clown immense aux allures des plus maléfiques.

Un bruit, un seul : le cri d'un homme hurlant de peur pour la personne qu'il tenait le plus, son petit frère. Le cri de Dean Winchester.

- « NON ! SAMMY ! »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. La lame du scalpel s'était abattue sur Sam. L'aîné ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder la scène impuissant.

Et pourtant la chose ne tua pas le cadet comme il aurait pu aisément le faire. Non, il se contenta de lacérer les poignets du jeune homme qui hurla sous la déchirure de sa propre peau. Le sang se mit à couler. Vite, très vite.

Le clown se recula, et sa tête se tourna insidieusement. Les muscles de son cou se contractèrent et ses yeux vinrent se poser sur le deuxième jeune homme, Cameron.

- « Bon, et avec celui là je peux m'amuser ? » Fit la métisse d'une voix fluette.

- « Oui, il ne nous sert à rien, vas y, fait ce que tu veux de lui. » Répondit sa sœur avec une touche de futilité dans la voix.

- « Non, arrêtez ! » Cria Dean et Sam ensemble.

Mais le clown s'était déjà accroupi à coté de Cameron, le sourire étiré, inhumain. Il approcha sa bouche peinturlurée de l'oreille de l'adolescent qui ne pouvait plus bouger de frayeur. Le souffle putride de la créature s'incrustant doucement dans le cou du jeune homme, le faisait frissonner de malaise. Lorsqu'il fut assez prés, la chose huma les cheveux de sa victime avec envie et lui susurra doucement un « tu vas mourir » au creux de son oreille juvénile.

Les larmes de peur coulèrent doucement sur les joues de Cameron mais il restait paralyser malgré tout. Son cœur frappait sa poitrine, sa pression artérielle augmenta et ses membres se mirent à trembler de plus belle.

Le clown laissa glisser son scalpel sur le torse de l'adolescent en le coupant légèrement à certain endroit, il jouait avec sa victime. La réaction escomptée ne se fit pas attendre. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa, à tel point que sa tension s'envola. Ses vaisseaux et ses différentes artères se gonflèrent sous la pression.

Les yeux de Cameron s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses vaines sous sa peau commençaient à boursoufler, le défigurant totalement.

Dean avait attrapé un tabouret et commençait à frapper énergétiquement la vitre avec pour l'exploser, mais rien n'y faisait, la glace ne cédait pas.

Sam quant à lui, était arrivé à se relever mais il était de plus en plus faible, son sang s'écoulant rapidement de par ses balafres aux poignets. A cotés de lui Cameron se tenait sa poitrine, son cœur battait en rythme soutenu et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le cadet des Winchester ne put empêcher l'inévitable malgré le fait qu'il soit arrivé à hauteur de l'adolescent. Les vaisseaux internes de l'adolescent explosèrent un à un devant la pression excessive de l'afflux sanguin. Sa peau se colora en bleue, puis en noir prouvant l'exsanguination et les différentes hémorragies internes de son propre corps. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois Sam de ses yeux globuleux injectés de sang puis se figea pour enfin rendre un dernier souffle de vie.

Les sorcières se mirent à rire avec frénésie tout comme le clown qui se recula afin d'apprécier plus grandement la scène qu'il avait lui-même composait, les bras le long du corps, le scalpel dégoulinant de sang.

Dean avait maintenant reprit son Beretta et avait tiré plusieurs coups successifs sur la vitre, mais c'était sans appel, cette dernière résistait à toutes les épreuves. Il se retourna, les yeux remplient de larmes et de fureur.

- « Arrêtez ça ! Tout de suite ! » Cria t-il de rage.

- Bien ! » Répondit la métisse, « De toute façon c'est moins drôle maintenant que ce petit prétentieux et mort ».

Et d'un claquement de doigt, le clown disparut.

Sam tourna la tête, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'esprit, en revanche le sang coulait toujours à flot de ses poignets.

- « Laissez Sam partir ! » Lança l'aîné des Winchester, ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- « Oh, tu vas me faire chialer Dean… désolée mais on va pas non plus céder à toutes tes exigences, on a déjà fait disparaître le méchant clown ! » Ricana la blonde en regardant son interlocuteur de façon ironique.

- Ecoute blondasse, tu relâches mon frère où je…

- Tu quoi ? Hein ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer avec ton joujou à deux balles… Désolée chéri, mais ça ne marchera pas.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça, pourquoi Sam, pourquoi c'est pas moi que vous avez choisit pour cible ?

- Détrompe toi mon grand, tout ça c'est uniquement pour… toi ! » .


	32. Chapter 32

Dean était resté interdit face à l'annonce de la sorcière, il ne comprenait pas en quoi toute cette histoire était en rapport avec lui.

- « Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez salles petites pouffiasses…

- Tu es celui avec qui on s'est le plus amusé… » Commença la métisse en riant.

- Dean, Dean, Dean, le petit protéger des anges… » continua la blonde en chantonnant.

- « Qu'est ce que les anges ont avoir avec cette histoire, je comprends pas ?

- En même temps t'as jamais était un grand futé…

- Répond blondasse !

- Arrête de m'appelez comme ça, mon nom actuel c'est Lory et ma sœur …

- Moi c'est Tias… » Continua la métisse.

- Lory et Tias hein ? Pour Loas ?! Sympa ! Je paris que votre nom de famille c'est Marassa ?

- Ben tu vois quand tu veux, t'es pas si stupide. De toute façon fallait bien qu'on emprunte des noms humains, on se serait pas intégré sinon…

- Ça m'explique pas ce que vous foutez ici ni pourquoi les anges fond partie de l'histoire ?

- Ben déjà c'est un ange qui nous a envoyé au fond du trou au tout départ! » Grommela Tias

- Ah ben ils sont pas tous inutiles, lequel d'entres eux est à féliciter ? » Demanda Dean sur un ton sarcastique.

- « Gabriel ! » Vociféra Lory

- « Ah je vois, d'où le lycée Saint Gabriel pour vous déchaîner !

- Exactement, c'est une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle, on a trouvé ça marrant ma sœur et moi !

- Donc ça explique le pourquoi 'ici'. Maintenant je voudrais savoir ce que vous me voulez et pourquoi vous avez envoûté Sam et pas moi ?

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, tu es le petit protéger des anges… on ne peut donc rien te faire, enfin pas directement je veux dire, pas d'envoûtements, pas de sortilèges, rien.

- Alors vous vous vengez sur mon frère, c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement ! En fait on a un rôle très précis ici…

- Qui est ?

- Lucifer nous a libéré pour une bonne raison, on doit te 'déstabiliser', enfin même un peu plus que ça, mais c'est l'optique de départ…

- Et en même temps on a prit un peu de plaisir avec ceux qui nous ont fait du mal ! » Embraya Tias en souriant de satisfaction.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi vous devez me 'déstabiliser' ? » Demanda l'aîné sarcastiquement.

- « De toute évidence tu es celui qui est censé renvoyer Lucifer en enfer et même si j'en doute fortement, il faut éviter que cela se produise par inadvertance… » Lança Tias jovialement.

- « Et comme on ne peut pas te toucher directement avec un envoûtement, on s'est dites qu'on allait te faire morfler autrement ! » Rajouta Lory sur le même ton.

- « A travers Sam ? » Lança l'aîné en serrant les dents.

- « Réfléchis Dean, quelle est ta plus grande peur ? »

Dean ne répondit pas, il rageait intérieurement.

- « Ton frère mon grand, ta plus grande peur c'est de perdre ton frère… et pas besoin d'un sortilège direct sur toi pour ça, il suffit de faire un envoûtement sur Sam !!

- Espèce de petites salopes…

- La mort de ton frère va t'anéantir, et tu n'auras plus la force de te battre…voilà le travail !!

- C'est faux ! » Lança Sam de l'autre coté de la vitre, « Si je meurs, sa seule envie sera de me venger, il vous exterminera tous !

- Je ne crois pas Sammy, sa seule raison de vivre c'est toi, et sans toi, le Dean que tu connais n'existera plus, il se laissera mourir parce qu'il n'aura plus rien à perdre ! » Siffla la blonde un grand sourire illuminant son visage d'ange.

- Tout ce qu'on a eu à faire c'est de créer quelques petits accidents sans importance et boom… vous êtes tombés dans le panneau, la cavalerie arrive à la rescousse des pauvres innocents! C'est ça de vouloir aider son prochain !! En plus ça nous a permis d'évoluer… ».

Sam détourna son regard des sorcières pour poser ses yeux implorant dans ceux de son frère. Il mit ses mains engluées de sang sur la vitre, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était totalement impuissant.

Dean se mit face à son cadet, posant également ses mains transpirantes sur la vitre froide.

- « Sammy, écoute moi, il faut que tu tiennes bon, d'accord, je vais te sortir de là ! »

Sam ne répondit pas, il savait très bien que son frère n'aurait pas le temps de trouver une solution avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang, il ne lui restait à peine que quelques minutes et il en était totalement conscient.

Sans même un mot, Dean comprit dans les yeux de son frère qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, sa détresse parlait pour lui, son regard en disait plus long que n'importe quelle phrase bien placée, il allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- « Non, Sammy, je t'interdis de penser ça !

- Dean ! C'est trop tard pour moi et tu le sais. C'est même peut être mieux ainsi…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai créé l'apocalypse, c'est moi qui ai causé tout ce merdier, ça serait injuste que je vive alors que toutes ces personnes sont mortes par ma faute…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, ensemble, on peut y arriver Sammy…..

- Ensemble ? » S'interrogea Sam comme si la lumière divine l'avais frappé de nouveau.

- Quoi ? » Lança l'aîné, une larme coulante de son œil, sans comprendre la réaction de son frère.

- Mais oui c'est ça, 'ensemble' ! Dean tu dois les séparer !

- Qui, les sorcières ?

- Mais oui, c'est la clé. Si elles sont aussi puissantes c'est parce qu'elles ne se quittent jamais, elles détiennent toutes leurs forces dans l'âme de l'autre, c'est le propre des Loas Marassa, elles sont contraires donc ensemble elles ne font qu'un, les jumelles inséparables. Si elles ne sont plus ensembles elles perdront probablement leurs pouvoirs…

Dean regarda intensément son frère avant de se retourner, le visage fermé, sur les deux filles, toujours accolées l'une à l'autre.

- « Alors c'est finit ces messes basses tous les deux ! » Lança Tias joyeusement

- « Ca y est Dean tu as fait tes adieux à ton petit frère ? » Continua Lory d'un trait.

Dean fit un léger sourire haineux sans répondre aux prétentions de ses deux ennemies.

- « Quoi tu n'espères tout de même pas avoir encore une chance de nous vaincre.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Dean sur le ton du défit.

- « C'est trop tard ! Ton frère meurt et notre boulot ici est bientôt terminé… »

Dean tourna la tête en direction de son frère qui venait de s'affaler sur le sol huilé de sang. Son teint blafard et livide contrastait terriblement avec la couleur rougeâtre du sol imbibé. Il n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout, il n'avait plus la force de rester éveillé, il était tellement las, tellement fatigué. Il ferma ses yeux doucement et sa tête chavira en arrière jusqu'à percuter le sol humide.

- « NON ! Sammy il faut que tu tiennes… SAMMY ? » Hurla Dean en frappant avec frénésie sur la vitre.

- « Trop tard ! On se reverra en enfer chéri! » Se vanta la blonde en souriant pendant que sa jumelle recommençait à rigoler.

Sam ne bougeait plus, son petit frère ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus…il n'avait rien pu faire, pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il revive ça, non, pas encore… pourquoi.

Dean s'était accroupi à coté de la vitre et caressait la glace de ses mains tremblantes comme s'il s'agissait des cheveux de Sam. Sous ses doigts, de l'autre coté du miroir, les traces de sang dégoulinantes, laissées pas les mains de son petit frère lorsqu'il s'était effondré de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait même pas le prendre dans ses bras, cette chambre impénétrable les séparant, et cette fois pour toujours. Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot le long des joues rosées de colère de Dean alors que ses yeux fixaient intensément le corps sans vie de son cadet dans l'espoir qu'il bouge de nouveau. Mais rien ne se produisit. Tout était finit.


	33. Chapter 33

- « Désolée mon poussin, on ne fait que suivre les ordres… » Siffla Tias en rigolant de plus belle.

- « On va devoir te laisser maintenant, on a quand même d'autres villes à dévaster et d'autres gens à mutiler ! » Renchérie sa sœur, un sourire naïf sur son visage d'ange. « Après tout c'est l'apocalypse et Lulu nous a autorisé à faire ce qu'on voulait une fois ce job terminé… donc on se reverra peut être !!! »

Les deux filles se prirent alors dans les bras et en instant le vent souffla en tempête et leurs corps se mirent à rétrécirent pour ne devenir qu'un jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent l'apparence d'un petit chat noir maigrichon.

Le félin sauta au dessus du trou béant, vint se frotter au genou de Dean et se dirigea vers la sortie prétentieusement.

Dean serra les dents, regarda une dernière fois la dépouille de son frère, attrapa son Beretta, posé juste à ses cotés, se retourna et vida le reste de son chargeur sur le petit animal. Les trois balles atteignirent toutes leur cible. Le chat eût un miaulement lancinant de douleur et les deux filles reprirent leur forme d'origine.

La blonde se tenait le ventre de ses deux mains, et la brune se cachait le visage de ses doigts dégoulinants de sang.

- « Aille, ça fait mal je te signal ! » Vociféra Tias en enlevant sa main de son œil, totalement explosé.

- « On t'as déjà dit que ton joujou ne nous tuera pas…t'es dure de la feuille ou quoi Dean ? » Hurla Lory en regardant sa blessure à l'abdomen.

- « Non j'avais bien compris, ça ne vous tue pas mais ça vous affaibli ! » Fit Dean les yeux embués de larmes et de rancune, en attrapant la Métisse par le bras sous l'œil impuissant de sa sœur. « La dernière fois vous avez mis un petit moment à revenir quand j'ai tiré dans la tête de ta soeurette ma grande, ce n'était donc pas totalement inefficace, donc j'ai resservi le couvert histoire que vous soyez plus coopératives. Et maintenant on va jouer… mais avec mes règles !! » Rajouta t-il en attrapant le petit bidon de solvant sur la paillasse de chimie à un mètre de lui.

Il versa le contenu du récipient sur la tête de la sorcière et empoigna son briquer dans la poche de son pantalon. Tias se débattait mais l'empoigne de Dean était bien trop importante, la colère et la détermination le rendant plus fort. Lory n'eût pas le temps de bouger que Dean avait déjà enflammé sa jumelle. Cette dernière hurla de douleur en se débattant de plus belle.

- « Et maintenant voyons voir ce qui se passe quand on sépare des Loas Marassa. » Fit l'aîné des Winchester en poussant la sorcière déjà bien brûlée à travers le trou béant.

Lory tendit le bras pour rattraper sa sœur mais n'eût le temps de la saisir qu'une distance de plusieurs mètres les séparait déjà.

- « NON !!! ».

Et une grande lumière blanche vint envahir la pièce puis le lycée en enfin la ville toute entière.

**************************************************************

Dakota du Sud.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se redressa sur le canapé en vieux cuire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La position de départ ne devait être des plus confortable en vue des différentes grimaces qu'il pouvait afficher sur une mine encore endormie. Il se massa la nuque toujours endolorie, pivota afin de poser ses deux pieds sur le sol poussiéreux et tourna la tête pour apercevoir un foutoir immense composé essentiellement de vieux livres et autre matériel de chasses particulières ; en autre la décoration exclusive du séjour de Bobby Singer.

- « Bien dormi ? » Fit une voix masculine derrière un bureau à peine visible, caché par des centaines d'ouvrages de tous types.

Cette voix, si familière, il ne pensait qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Il se leva d'un trait et sans dire un mot, se dirigea rapidement vers l'auteur de la question.

Il contourna la pile de bouquins aux couleurs délavées et découvrit son frère, assis sur une vieille chaise en bois, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, comme d'habitude, posé au milieu des encyclopédies.

Aucun son ne pût sortir de la bouche de Dean, il resta scotché sur son petit frère à se demander comment tout cela était possible, comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici, comment son frère s'en était sortit alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il l'avait vu rendre son dernier souffle de vie, où étaient passées les sorcières, le lycée…

En voyant l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son aîné, Sam se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Hé ? Ça va mec ? » Demanda t-il suspicieux.

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de poser d'autres questions comme il avait l'habitude de le faire que Dean le prit aussitôt dans ses bras avec cet air de soulagement incrustait dans ses yeux verts.

Sam se laissa faire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi son aîné agissait de la sorte. Il ne pensait pas que ce genre d'exhibition sentimentale pouvait alors encore se produire entre son frère et lui vu les circonstances actuelles, donc même si son expression affichait un étonnement incommensurable, il ne se débattait aucunement.

Dean serra son cadet puis relâcha son étreinte et se recula pour le prendre par les épaules. Là il l'ausculta dans les moindres détails. Il souleva son t-shirt, regarda à l'intérieur de sa main, vérifia ses poignets et posa même sa paume sur son front pour prendre sa température, tout semblait tout à fait normal.

Sam fit un pas en arrière et afficha une mine des plus perplexes.

- « Ok, c'est quoi le souci ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Dean ?

- J'y comprends rien !

- Ça tombe bien moi non plus !

- Non je veux dire, y a dix minutes j'étais, enfin on était, en Arkansas…

- Hein ? Non y a dix minutes tu pionçais comme un bébé !

- Non c'est pas possible, je me rappelle de tout dans les moindres détails…

- De tout quoi ?

- De notre dernière chasse avec les Loas Marassa !

- Les quoi ?

- Les sorcières vaudou, c'est même toi qui as trouvé ce qu'elles étaient et…, je pige pas ! » Dean se passa énergétiquement la main sur le visage et se retourna l'air de réfléchir « Bobby pourra peut être nous donner une explication…

- Bobby est parti pour une chasse importante avec Rufus en Pennsylvanie.

- Quoi il est pas revenu, ça fait deux semaines qu'il est parti…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, il a filé ce matin à la première heure. D'ailleurs il m'a demandé de ne pas lui téléphoner pendant son absence, il pense obtenir des informations sur le prochain plan d'attaque de Lucifer, et il ne voudrait pas griller sa couverture… enfin un truc comme ça !

- Je sais déjà ça, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas appelé pour nous venir en aide à Little Rock !

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux le savoir, il me l'a dit juste avant de partir et toi tu dormais encore !

- Y a un truc qui cloche…

- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Heu...Lundi 5 octobre…

- Nom de Dieu !

- Quoi ?

- On est revenu pille deux semaines en arrière !

- C'est impossible !

- Et si je te le dis !

- D'accord ! Alors va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé dans les 15 derniers jours… enfin les 15 jours à venir… bref, tu me comprends ! Et n'oublis aucun détail ! ».

Dean se rassit sur le vieux canapé en cuire et commença son récit. A chaque nouvelle phrase de son frère, Sam ouvrait les yeux un peu plus grands et faisait les cents pas en posant toujours plus de questions. L'histoire dura deux bonnes heures et à la fin du compte rendu, le cadet s'affala sur le canapé, au coté de son grand frère.

- « Donc j'ai faillit mourir noyé, étouffé dans une douche, je me suis fait transpercer le corps par une branche d'arbre, j'ai traversé une tempête tropicale le tout en combattant une fièvre de cheval pour finir baignant dans mon propre sang car un esprit de clown m'a lacéré les poignets… ok je comprend mieux ta réaction de tout à l'heure ! Et tout ça pour t'atteindre toi… c'est dingue cette histoire !

- Mouais, à qui le dis tu ! »

Sam se releva et partit en direction de son ordinateur. Il pianota quelques secondes sous l'œil interrogateur de son frère et après un bon nombre de grimaces de déception, il se retourna pour faire face de nouveau à son aîné.

- « Y a rien ! Aucun accident d'aucune sorte aux alentours de Little Rock … enfin à part une vieille qui s'est étouffée dans son bain avec son dentier.

- Ah oui je m'en rappelais plus de celle là !

- Hein ?

- Non rien…

- C'est comme si ces Loas Marassa n'étaient jamais revenues sur terre…

- Peut être qu'en les séparant, j'ai annulé toutes les actions qu'elles avaient commises, à savoir les accidents, les envoûtements et tous ce qui s'y rattache. Et comme les premiers accidents ont commencé il y a deux semaines….

- Oui c'est ça, probablement !

- Et heureusement… pauvres gamins, ils sont tous morts les uns après les autres. C'était un vrai massacre…

- En fait je suis content de ne pas me souvenir de ça mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi toi tu n'as rien oublié.

- Elles m'ont dis que j'étais intouchable, une sorte de petit protéger des anges, et que les envoûtements et sortilèges ne marchaient pas pour moi, donc je suppose que ma mémoire ne peut pas être altérée, en tous cas en ce qui concerne cette affaire.

- Ouais, ça se tient.

- Ce que je comprends pas c'est que je n'ai exterminé qu'une sorcière, et encore je sais même pas si elle est vraiment morte, de toute façon il reste au moins la blonde quelque part… mais où ?

- Peut être que le fait de les séparer les a totalement éliminées toutes les deux et a annulé tout ce qu'elles avaient fait ! En tous cas tu peux être rassuré, l'Impala ne croupie pas dans un fossé, totalement explosée… elle est garée dans la cour et n'a aucune égratignure…

- Merci mon Dieu ! » Répondit Dean ironiquement.

Sam se rassit sur sa chaise, son sourire avait disparut pour laisser place de nouveau à une mine soucieuse.

- « Mais… » commença t'il sur le ton de la réflexion.

- « Mais quoi ?

- Mais si Lucifer a réussi à les sortir une fois de l'enfer, tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse recommencer ? »

Dean fixa intensément Sam qui lui renvoya son regard. Et si son petit frère avait raison ?

Lycée Saint Gabriel, Little Rock, Arkansas.

Il était près de 9h00 en ce lundi de début octobre et encore plusieurs élèves retardataires traînaient sous les préaux du lycée avant de rejoindre leur classe respective.

Un adolescent plutôt grand et élancé sortit de l'ascenseur et parcourut le couloir immense du deuxième étage des bâtiments des sciences. Arrivé devant la porte numéro 265, il frappa sommairement et entra dans la pièce.

- « Cameron ! C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous ! En retard comme à votre habitude ! » Pesta le professeur Smith en costume dépareillé en voyant entrer l'élève.

Le concerné s'excusa de façon expéditive et sans formalité pour rejoindre ensuite son binôme derrière sa paillasse de chimie. A la table juste à coté, deux jeunes filles discutaient de leurs petits amis qui les accompagneraient au bal de fin d'année. Leurs noms étant inscrits sur les petits cartons de présentation juste devant elles, on pouvait lire de qui il s'agissait : Claire Hannigan et Mildred Smith. Juste en face, deux autres de leurs amis, Thomas et Méline Evans rigolaient à tue tête, se moquant délibérément de la tenue de leur professeur.

- « Bien, avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous présenter vos nouvelles camarades de classes, il s'agit de Lory et Tias Marassa, nouvelles dans ce lycée ! Veuillez les accueillir comme il se doit ! » Lança le professeur enjoué. « Avant de vous asseoir mesdemoiselles, voulez vous dire quelques chose à votre nouvelle classe ? » Ajouta t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- « Je suis impatiente de me faire pleins de nouveaux amis !» Lança la jolie blonde avec un sourire enjôleur sur son visage de porcelaine.

- « Oui, je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser ici ! » Rajouta la métisse d'une voix douce et féminine.

… Et leurs rires stridents envahirent tout le lycée Saint Gabriel.

FIN

* * *


End file.
